Mist Brook Academy of Magic
by vampirebabe
Summary: Harry returns to number 4 Privet Drive for the worst summer of his life. When a form of escape presents itself in the form of an acceptance letter to a new school, Harry jumps for it. What are the consequences for his actions? Slash is involved.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

Harry groaned as he stretched his stiff muscles from being bent over in the garden, working. It was his second day on summer vacation and Aunt Petunia wanted him to completely replant and build the garden, along with completely re-landscaping the backyard. There was a neighborhood garden/backyard competition and Aunt Petunia wanted to win it. Badly.

She had threatened uncle Vernon with a frying pan that morning when he had tried to give Harry a list of chores that included washing and detailing all three of the Dursley's cars (Dudley got his learner's permit, so Vernon had gotten him a sports car as a reward), cleaning the gutters and reorganizing the garage. Uncle Vernon had instantly backed down in fear from his wife and her hot frying pan.

Harry looked up at the sun and contemplated taking off his shirt to help relieve the heat. He knew that it would reveal his scars to the world. All of them were created by either Dudley and his gang, or while Harry was at Hogwarts. He was glad for the fact that most of the scars that the Dursleys had given him weren't visible. They were all mental and emotional scars. The only damage that was visible was his size and frame from malnutrition and from living in a cupboard under the stairs for the first ten years of his life.

Harry removed his shirt after a moment of contemplation, and sighed in relief as he felt a slight breeze blow against his heated skin. Harry wiped the sweat from his brow and tossed his shirt off to the side. He was careful to make sure that it landed in the grass and not in the dirt so it wouldn't get too dirty.

He bent back down and continued to pull up all of the weeds while Dudley and his gang sat on the back porch, laughing at Harry and his misfortune for being forced to weed and completely redo the garden. Piers' twin sister, Victoria, who was just as mean as her twin brother, but had the looks like an ethereal goddess that he twin didn't have, was watching Harry curiously with a slight hint of lust in her gaze.

"Where did he get all those scars?" she asked Dudley, silencing them all so they could stare at her. Dudley looked over and Harry, noticing that his cousin had removed his shirt, and scowled darkly.

"Probably from that freak school of his." he sneered in contempt. Victoria smiled, her eyes glittering evilly.

"Makes him look even sexier. He was sexy to begin with, but all of those scars on his muscles. Mmm. Yummy." Victoria's phone went off, ringing shrilly in a silly little tune. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and answered it, walking away as she talked with the person on the other side.

"Mate, your sister's sick. I mean, ew." one of the boys growled, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Piers laughed.

"My sister's insane, you know that. Mom and Dad make her go see a therapist every day. Today's session got canceled. I think this therapist finally had a nervous breakdown like the last." Piers explained. The others laughed cruelly, except for Dudley. He was still glaring darkly at Harry.

Victoria was his. His freaky cousin must be using his freaky powers to try and steal Victoria away from him.

"Yo, Big D, you want to come over to my house? My parents are shopping and I know my brother has cigarettes underneath his bed. What do you say? Tea at my house?" the boy sitting across from Dudley asked, snickering at the last part.

Harry grinned as he watched them all get up and leave, disappearing into the garage and not coming back out. It meant that he could finally get a drink of water now, without the threat of Dudley telling Petunia that Harry slacked off and took his sweet time getting a drink.

Harry stood up with a groan and dusted off his jeans and walked across the backyard so he could get a drink from the hose. Harry quickly drank his fill of the refreshing water, ignoring the fact that it was slightly warm. He had been working since it was light enough outside for him to see what he was doing. Aunt Petunia said that he wasn't to waste time sleeping when he could be weeding.

"So, where'd my brother and his stupid friends go?" a soft voice asked. Harry jumped, and spun around to see the Polkis twin standing before him, in the flesh. He gulped. She was wearing the tightest shirt that he had ever seen, and he wasn't sure if her mini-skirt counted as a skirt because of how short it was. He could see bright pink lacy panties sticking out from underneath her skirt.

"Uh, um, I-I-I don't know." Harry stuttered nervously. If Aunt Petunia looked out the window, he would get into serious trouble. Harry glanced at the kitchen window, expecting his aunt to be peering out to catch him slashing off.

Victoria smiled and backed him up against the house. "Don't worry about your aunt. She left ten minutes ago for a doctor's appointment. Oops, I forgot to tell Dudley. How forgetful of me." Victoria ran her hands over Harry's toned chest, completely ignoring the fact that it was slick with sweat.

"Mmm. So sexy." she purred and leaned forwards to lick away a bead of sweat off of his chest. Harry bit back a gasp as her tongue ran over his right nipple.

"No!" Harry growled, shoving her away. "I'm not interested."

"Oh, come on, Harry," she purred again, her eyes flashing dangerously as she stepped forwards. Harry shoved her away again.

"I said no!"

Apparently, those were the magical words that truly pissed her off. Her smile faded and her eyes took on a rather insane gleam.

"You can either play along, or I can go to the police and tell them that you tried to rape me. Who do you think they'll believe? You, the orphan that no one wants and attends St. Brutus's for the Criminally Insane, or me, the sweet girl from next door who was looking for her twin brother?"

Harry closed his eyes, pained. He knew that she had him. Anyone and everyone would believe her over him, the supposed poor delinquent boy. He hung his head in defeat, his face showing how he had given up.

"Good boy." she giggled, stepping forwards, pleased to have Harry right where she wanted him. Poor little Harry didn't know that she had a past history of blaming others for sexually harassing her or molesting her, and all cases had been proven false by the police, who would have believed him over her. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	2. Chapter 2: Disgust

That night, Harry scrubbed himself raw, feeling entirely disgusted with himself and Piers's twisted sicko of a sister. He kept scrubbing and scrubbing himself underneath the scalding hot water that was flowing from the shower head. He needed to get clean. He needed to.

She raped him.

Harry hadn't ever thought that it was possible for a woman to rape a man. But it was possible. It really was possible. And it had happened to him.

Harry bit back his tears and just kept scrubbing until his skin began to feel like it was on fire. Harry knew that Vernon would be up in a little bit to yell at him for wasting water. He turned off the water and climbed out of the shower. He grabbed the towel that he had set aside earlier and dried off.

He pulled on a pair of too large jeans and a shirt so baggy that it reached his knees. It was more of a dress than a shirt. Harry looked at the clothes that were sitting in a pile in front of the toilet. He shuddered. Those were the clothes that he had been wearing when the psycho bitch had attacked. He picked them up a bit awkwardly with the plunger and put them in the dirty laundry hamper. He doubted that he could ever touch them with his bare hands ever again, much less wear them.

That night, when Harry went to sleep, and for the first time since the third task, Harry didn't dream about Voldemort, or Cedric dying. He dreamt about the insane Victoria Polkis, and what she had done to him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	3. Chapter 3: Two Letters

July 17th came, and Harry was on the verge of a breakdown. Victoria had raped him 10 more times since their first encounter. Every rape was more violent then the last one. She liked to inflict pain with sex.

After the second rape, the nightmares became too much for him. He had begun to clean the entire house by night and worked on the yard all day, and was extremely careful in avoiding Victoria at all costs, but she quickly caught on to what he was doing and became more skilled at sniffing out his hiding places. Harry had considered going to the police, but with every rape, and as the scratches on his body begame worse and worse, he knew that it would only work against him if she said that he had raped her.

Harry was dog tired. His eyes had large bruises underneath of them, his eyes were bloodshot terribly and were making his green eyes look increasingly dull. Harry had dully amused himself one day when he was looking in the mirror by thinking that he had Christmas eyes. He hadn't slept in two weeks and had only eaten twice during that time span. He looked almost skeletal.

Today was the day of the garden party where they would announce the winnder of the neighborhood garden/backyard competition. Aunt Petunia had been "gracious" enough to volunteer to host the party, and so the new neighbors who had moved into number 6 on Privet Drive, would have a chance to become better aquanted with the rest of the neighborhood.

Harry had opted to stay in his room rather than go to the party where he knew Victoria would be waiting for him. Harry shivered at the thought of Victoria. She was his new worst nightmare. He didn't fear her, he feared what she did to him and what she could do to him.

There was a pecking on his window, drawing his thoughts away from such unpleasant psycho bitches. Harry looked up to see a owl that looked identical to Hedwig, perched on his window sill. He went to the window and let said owl in.

The owl dropped a rather thick envelope on his desk before fluttering back out the still open window. Harry shrugged at this, and went to his desk and opened the envelope halfway, then he stopped when he heard it. The thing that nightmares are made up.

"Harry poo, where are you? Come out, come out, where ever you are. I want to play." Harry's eyes widened. The psycho was coming!

Harry hammed the envelope between his matress cushions before running to his open window. He climbed out and hung on, barely, to the frame of cooncrete where the bars used to he, and held his breath as he heared his bedroom door open. She was in his room.

"Aww, Harry, I don't want to play hide and go seek, right now. Come out cause I have an entirely different game in mind. I'll give you a clue. It involves a bed." her voice had taken on an enticing tone to it. Then she giggled after she said the word "bed". Harry gagged, concentrating on Victoria and not on how if he fell, he'd be a platter on the driveway beflow.

"Oh, fine. We'll play hide and go seek first. Are you, under the bed?" Harry heard a thump. "Nope." He heard her get back up.

"Are you in your wardrobe?"

Harry heard it bang open.

"Nope."

He heard her close it. '

"Are you, in this trunk?"

Harry stiffened as he heard her throw it open. Harry closed his eyes in prayer that she wouldn't dig in it and find all of his magical stuff at the bottom.

"Hmm, no Harry..."

Harry bit back a sigh of relief as he heard her close his trunk. He then heard her approaching the window, and Harry, in a split second, chose that he would let go of the window frame if she found him. He would rather die than "play" with her again.

"Hey, Victoria, what are you doing in here? The party's out back."

For the first time in his entire life, Harry was glad that Piers Polis was within the same area as he was. He was also glad that Piers was Victoria's twin brother and would get her out of his bloody room.

"I, um, well, Dudley said that Harry, um, wasn't feeling quite so well, so I thought I'd see how he felt." Victoria lied, and not in a very convincing manner, according to Harry's ears.

What Harry didn't see was her shy blush and sheepish smile that she had sent her brother, that made her entire act look completely and deceptively innocent looking with some embarrassement at being caught being so "nice".

"Bloody hell, Victoria. Hang Potter and come outside and have some fun." Harry listened to them leave before he hauled his body back up, his arms shaking from the effort. He was surprised that he had managed to hang there for as long as he had in his dilipidated state.

"Sweet merlin." Harry swore softly, resting before he got up and went to his bed, pulling his letter out from between the worn matress cushions. He sat down on top of his bed and finished opening the envelope and took out the parchment and a strange looking card and pamphlet. Eyeing the last two curiously, he picked up the piece of parchment, unfolded it and began to read.

_Deary Mr. Harold James Potter, _

_It is my privilege to inform you that you have been accepted to attend _

_Mist Brook Academy of Magic. Having you come attend our private school,_

_would be an honor, Mr. Potter. _

_Your talents have won you a spot amongst our students that have _

_absolutely no correlation with your fame in England, which I am sure that _

_you are relieved to hear. _

_Our school is a year round school with two week vacations every four _

_months. We are currently in one said vacation, but if you chose to accept _

_your spot in our school, we request that you come before July 20th so that _

_we may have a week to set up everything for your schooling and living _

_arrangements. _

_We hope to see you soon, Mr. Potter._

_Sincerely,_

_Endymion Sicca_

_Headmaster of Mist Brook Academy of Magic. _

_Included with this letter:_

_1 Portkey Card_

_1 School Introductory Pamphlet_

Harry blinked in surprise, not having expected anything like this. Especially anything like this. He set aside the letter and picked up the pamphlet so he could look through it. With a sigh, Harry set the letter, pamplet and portkey card off to the side for later inspection. He would have to think about this before he chose to do anything.

Harry laid down on his bed, closing his eyes. When he heard a flutter of wings, he opened his eyes with a groan. A large brown owl was perched in his window sill with a letter clutched firmly in it's beak. With another groan, Harry hauled his weary body up and went to the owl, accepting the letter that it held in it's beak.

The owl, as soon as it was relieved of it's letter, took off back into the sky. As it flew away, Harry took a little amusement in the fact that as the owl flew away, it dropped a little "present" in the driver's seat of Dudley's new sports car.

Harry sat back down on his bed and tore open the letter. He unfolded it and read it's contents.

_You should be disgusted with yourself! Killing that poor Diggory boy! And all _

_just to win a silly little tournamnt! I wish that it was you who had died on that_

_night and not your parents! They were at least a better constitution to our _

_world!_

Harry's eyes watered as he crumpled up the offending letter and chucked it across the room from him. He buried his face in his hands, biting back against the tears that were welling up in his eyes and threatening to fall.

"It's all my fault." he whispered to the silent room. "It's all my fault that he's dead. If only I had just taken the cup like he had told me to-"

A sobbing sound filled the room and Harry was horrified to find that he himself was the source of the sound. He tried to stop himself, but found he couldn't. Then, then he just gave in and wept. He wept for everything that had every gone wrong for him in his life, and for everything that had ever gone wrong for those close to him who had dared to become involved with his life.

He wept for Peter betraying his parents. He wept for his parents dying. He wept for his surviving Voldemort's avada kedavra. He wept for his fame. He wept for his life with the Dursleys. He wept for Sirius's wrongful imprisonment in Azkaban, for Remus getting fired. He wept for Buckbeak's near death. For Ron and his near deaths from the Whomping Willow. For Neville and his parent's insanity. For Neville having to live with his grandmother. For Snape's unfair tratment of him and his fellow Gryffindors. For his name being put in the goblet. He wept for everything, but most importantly, and especially, he wept because of Victoria's psychotic, demented attraction towards him and her sickening treatment towards him. And how there was nothing he could do about it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	4. Chapter 4: Staying?

Later on that night, after Harry finished cleaning the back yard and dirty dishes from the garden party, the Dursleys won, surprise, surprise, and he had finished cleaning the rest of the house, he laid in his bed, unable to sleep, thinking about Hogwarts and the letter that he had recieved earlier that day.

Was this what he was going to receive upon return to Hogwarts? Was the student body going to blame him for Cedric's death? Was the staff going to blame him for Cedric's death? Were they all going to blame him just like how he blamed himself?

Harry thought back to the letters that he had been recieving from both Ron and Hermione all summer. They were all vague, distant, and a little bit cold. Hermione hadn't mentioned homework once, Ron hadn't invited him to come stay at the Burrow with him once, but it was obvious that Hermione was there since they kept writing in their letters 'we're busy here' and not 'I'm busy here.'

Did Ron and Hermione blame him as well? Was that why they were so cold and distant? Had he lost his to best friends and those he considered family?

Maybe if he went to Mist Brook Academy, everyone would just be happier. Ron and Hermione would be happier. The Weasely's would be happier. Heck, maybe Ron and Hermione could finally get together.

Harry's eyes teared up at that, but forced them back down. He had already cried enough today. He refused to turn into a sissy boy who cried every time milk was spilt, all just because he had the "affections" of a psycho bitch from hell.

Harry laid on his bed, closing his eyes, trying to ease away the heacache that was quickly building. When he opened his eyes, sun was shining brightly in his window, Hedwig was sleeping soundly in her cage, and finally back from wherever she had been all this time, and the smell of toast and bacon was filling the air.

Harry quickly sat up and pulled on his trainers. He must have dozed off on accident during the night. Harry was just thankful that he hadn't had any dreams, about Victoria, Cedric, or Voldemort. Harry, with his trainers on, ran downstairs to see who was cooking breakfast and why they hadn't woken him up to cook like they usually did.

He walked into the kitchen and stopped in his trackes when his eyes landed on the occupants of the kitchen. Aunt Petunia was cooking, Uncle Vernon was reading the paper, neither of these two were what struck him really. It was the other three occupants of the room, the third especially, who really struck him. Dudley was chatting away with Piers while Victoria set the table. It was Victoria who spotted him first.

"Oh, good morning, Harry." she greeted him cheerfully, winking seductively at him. Harry forcefully forced back a gag. "Will you be joining us for breakfast?"

Uncle Vernon shot him a warning glare that was plainly telling Harry that he had to say no or else he would pay the dire consequences that would follow. Harry was completely unaffected by it, already going to decline because all appetite that he had, had when walking into the kitchen, had instantly disappeared at the sight of Victoria, who was still watching him intently.

"No, um, thank you." Harry said, instantly glanicng about the room, looking for a quick escape. His eyes landed on the luggage by the front door.

"Well, since you're not hungry, you can take Piers and Victoria's luggage upstairs. Piers will be staying with Dudley in his room, and Victoria will be staying in the guest bedroom." Aunt Petunia said cheerfully, still elated from winning the night before.

"Staying?" Thankfully, no one noticed the crack in his voice as he said this single, most terrifying word that he had ever heard in his entire life.

"Yes, staying. Piers and Victoria's parents had a family emergency in New Zealand and was unable to take Piers and Victoria with them. They'll be staying with us for the rest of the summer." Never in his entire life, did Harry think that 'staying with us for the rest of the summer' would bring more fear to him than any dementor or Voldemort had ever caused him.

It was in that split second, Harry chose. He turned and bolted up the stairs, threw whatever wasn't in his trunk already, into his trunk. He told Hedwig to go to Mist Brook Academy before setting her free out his window. He grabbed her cage and activated the portkey card by saying, "Take me to Mist Brook Academy of Magic." and he was gone.

Most amazingly, though, was that he had managed to do all of this before his Uncle Vernone managed to get up from the table, storm down the hall, up the stairs, down the hall, and to his room. It was quite an impressive feat.


	5. Chapter 5: Arrival

Harry arrived on a grassy field in front of a very large brick school. A woman wearing a pair of blue jeans, a red flannel shirt, cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat, walked out of the school and was making her way over to him across the grassy field.

Harry peeled himself off of the ground, and stood up rather shakily, his legs protesting against his weight. He sat down on top of his trunk and looked up as a shadow fell over him. It was the woman. She grinned down at him, obviously amused.

"Watch the first step. It's a doozy." Harry despite himself, laughed. When he calmed down, he looked around curiously.

Surrounding the field and school that he had already taken note of, there were trees. Lots and lots of trees that towered over the school and Harry was positive that they were taller than the trees in the Forbidden Forest.

The sky above them was the bluest that he had ever seen it, and had white, wispy clouds that didn't seem as high up as they normally did back home at Hogwarts. The air, it smelled clean. It smelled fresh, clean, and piney.

He could hear animals in the forest, going about their own business. Birds darted around in the sky, most of them were unlike any Harry had ever seen before. He even saw three owls fly by, giving him soft hoods of greeting as they flew by overhead.

"Where are we?" Harry breathed, in awe of the world around them.

"Mist Brook Academy of Magic, of course. But if you're looking for a location on a map, we're high up in the Rocky Mountains in Idaho." the woman informed him, her accent sounding very strange to him. He hadn't ever head an accent like it.

"Idaho?" Harry asked, confused. The woman laughed.

"Sorry, forgot that you're from England. Welcome to America, Mr. Potter. I hope you enjoy your stay here in the good ol' U.S. of A." she offered him her hand. "I'm the headmaster, Endymion Sicca. A boy's name, I know, and not very American, but hey, who am I to argue with my dad?" she laughed. Harry felt dazed.

"Are all headmasters insane?" he asked, unaware that he was speaking aloud. He jumped almost a foot in the air when she answered.

"Only the good ones."

Harry eyed her suspiciously. He wasn't sure, but she definitely reminded him of someone he knew. He couldn't put his finger on who, but she definitely reminded him of someone, and it was really creeping him out.

"Well, come along, Mr. Potter. We have a lot to do today. Lets shrink that trunk and cage. There we go. Now put those in your pocket. Alright, lets head inside and get started on your personality test so we know which dorm biolding to place you in. Then we'll begin on the placement tests, we'll go over your psychological state, and if we have time, we'll test your physical abilities. If not, then we'll do it tomorrow. If we're lucky, we can finish everything in three days and then we can get down to the hard stuff. Oh, this is going to be so much fun." Endymion chattered away in her western American accent, her arm loosely draped around Harry's shoulders as she led him into the school and the confusing hallways that were like a maze to him.

"This is the main building here. This is where all of the teachers' offices are. There are training rooms here in this building, along with study halls, reasearch facilities, and of course, the library, which takes up about half of this building."

"Wow," Harry said, stunned. Hermione would love it here.

"Yes, I guess it does earn a 'wow'. Any ways, we've got another building here just for the cafeteria. You'll go there when you're hungry. You can go when ever ou want. The food's always ready and there's always someone on duty. Schedules variate so much here that one's breakfast can be at three in the morning, or one in the afternoon. So, even if you just woke up in the middle of the night feeling a little peckish, or if you're just up late studying, you can head down there for a snack. Plenty of the kids do it anyways." Harry gaped up at her in surprise. She just laughed at his surprised expression.

"Most of the buildings are for classes, which I'll explain more about later, but eighteen of the buildings are dormitories, and knowing how prude most of those schools in England are, this'll shock you. The boys and grils are only segregated by room, not by floor or building. There are safety spells in place, of course, where the dorm room won't close if there is a member of the opposite sex in the room, or if harm is ment towards a person in the room, but otherwise, we don't see anything wrong with a boy in a girl's room or vice versa. But we do make sure to teach all the students about how to have safe sex and prevent pregnancies." she caught the look on his face and actually giggled like a twelve year old girl.

"Am I going a little fast for you?"

"A little." Harry admitted sheepishly. She just shook her head.

"Don't worry. You'll have everything down soon enough." she led him into a room where three men and two women were waiting for them.

All five of them were dressed similarly to Endymion. Blue jeans, cowboy boots, and button-up flannel shirts. One man wore a ballcap, and one man wore a cowboy hat. They all smiled when Harry and Endymion entered the room.

"Harry, these people will be the ones to administer most of your tests. The man in the ball cap is Mr. Meca, the man with the goatee is Dr. Smith, the man with the cowboy hat is Mr. West. The lovely blonde lady is Miss Waters, and the lovely asian lady is Sensei Amakawa. Sensei Amakawa will be present during all of your tests and will be administering some of her own." Endymion introduced Harry, and then grinned at the others. "I leave Mr. Potter here in your capable hands, and do remember to let him eat. It is lunch time in England." And with that, Endymion left the room.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter, why don't you take a seat and we'll begin testing. Don't worry, the only thing you have to fear from us is boredom."


	6. Chapter 6: Frantic

Unbeknownst to Harry, people in England were frantic about his disappearance. Most of these people were located in a house in London called Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Amongst these people were the Weasely's, Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonnagal, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

According to all of their monitering spells, one minute, Harry was in existance, the next, he wasn't. His health monitering charm had even deactivated but didn't read death like it normally would have when all of the other charms and spells deactivated.

What they didn't know was that there hadn't been enough power behind the spells to reach Harry outside of the country. All they knew was that all magical readings had simultaniously stopped and could not be forced to work again.

"I told you that we should have brought him here sooner! You yourself admitted that you were getting strange readings from the spells!" Sirius yelled angrily at Dumbledore. Severus Snape was standing in the corner, sneering. Secretly, he found it all rather amuseing. But he wouldn't have admitted it to any of them even under death threat.

"Padfoot, calm down. We'll find him." Remus said softly, giving Sirius a significant look. "It would be impossible for him to just disappear from existance. He's somewhere."

Hermione then turned towards Ron, chewing on her lower lip. "Ron, don't you think our letters might have something to do with this?"

Ron blinked. "Why would they have anything to do with this?"

"Ron, you know that he was depressed and blamed himself for Cedric's death. Our letters were a bit cold and distant, Ron. He might have thought that we blamed him for Cedric's death!" Ron's eyes widened at this, realizing that what Hermione was saying, might actually be the case.

"Headmaster, this is all we found in his room. Most of it was underneath a loose floor board in his room." a woman named Nymphadora Tonks, preferably called Tonks, who had acid green hair, announced, walking into the room. She handed the papers over to her old headmaster before turning around and tripping over a chair, but managed to catch herself before she hit the floor.

"What did the muggles say?" Sirius demanded quickly, helping Tonks sit down in an empty chair. The other person who had followed Tonks in, a large black man by the name of Kingsley Shacklebolt, was the one who answered.

"We couldn't ask much because they have guests staying for the rest of the summer, but we did get a couple of good joicy tid bits. Apparently, he spent his days working on the backyard, relandscaping and such, which, may I say, he did a spectacular job. And during the night, he cleaned the house. They did admit to forcng him to do the yard, but not the house. Apparently, he didn't sleep, at all. But he took it at least four showers a day. Sometimes after he did nothing at all but stayed in his room. Then, this morning, when informed of their house guests, took off running towards his room. His uncle hastily followed to berate him for his rude behavior towards their guests, but upon arrival to young Mr. Potter's room, he was gone, along with his owl and all of his belongings were gone with him. They swear he only have about thirty seconds at an extreme most to himself to pull off his disappearing trick. Impressive, really." Kingsley related to the stunned room.

"So he had been prepared to depart." Remus asked. Kingsley nodded.

"So it would appear."

"Bloody hell! Who would send Harry this?" Charlie yelled, a crumpled piece of parchment in his hands.

"What does it say?" Sirius demanded, desperate for any information about his godson. Charlie swallowed and read it aloud word for word.

"You should be disgusted with yourself. Killing that poor Diggory boy. And all just to win a silly tournament. I wish that it was you who had died on that night and not your parents. They were at least a better constitution to our world."

Everyone fell silent. A sob broke the silence and they all turned to see Hermione crying. Ron pulled her towards him and let her cry into his chest. Ginny was crying too, but was doing so quietly, and into George's chest.

"That's terrible." Molly whispered, her eyes filling with rage. "If I ever find out who sent him that, I'll-" Arthur discreetly cast a silencing charm on his wife without her noticing. He then turned towards Albus Dumbledore, who was looking through the stack of parchment Tonks had handed him.

"Are those more letters, Albus?" he asked quietly, had heard him anyways.

"Some, but most of it seems like half written letters for help." Albus was frowning, and there was an obvious absense of the normal twinkle in his eyes.

"What?" everyone demanded.

"This one says, 'Please, please, someone help me before _SHE_ finds me. If _SHE _finds me again, I don't know if I'll live to see the end of the summer. I'll do anything. Just get-' It ends there, I'm afraid."


	7. Chapter 7: Athena

"Hi, my name's Athena. Athena Jones." Harry turned to see one of the most unusual girls that he had ever seen in his entire life.

This girl had black eyes that were heavily lined with metallic green eye liner. Her hair was royal blue with eletric pink highlights and vivid purple tips. She had two eyebrow piercings and a lip piercing. Her skin was painted white with red cheeks, and her lips were painted black. She had orange cat ears on the top of her head and an orange cat tain waving behind her.

She was wearing a flouresant pink and purple fishnet top with a black skin tight shirt underneath that had dark green sleeves and the shirt had a picture of a chained heart on it. She was wearing a blue miniskirt that matched h er hair, a pair of acid washed jeans with holes throughout them and a pair of bright yellow and white trainers. She was an extrememly strange looking girl.

"Hi, I'm, um, Harry. Harry Potter. Um, why're you dressed like that?" Harry asked, uncertain of this strange new girl. Athena Jones just laughed.

"Why shouldn't I?" she replied, her eery black eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Um, but I thought we had to wear uniforms." Harry replied. Athena laughed again.

"On Saturdays and Sundaus, we can wear whatever we want, silly, also on holidays and days when we have no classes. And when classes are over, you can change out of your uniform." Athena explained. Harry blinked.

"Oh," he then peered curiously at Athena's ears and tail. She giggled again.

"You like? There's a potion that you can take that'll give you them." Harry perked up at that.

"How do you get rid of them?" he asked curiously.

"The antidote potion, of course. But they're permanent otherwise. You want?" Athena grinned. "Of course you want! Come on!" She grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him all the way to her dorm building.

The dorm buildings were all built in a pattern. The dorm buildings were built next to each other, forming a two building long line and when viewed from above, all of the dorm buildings formed an octagon with a courtyard with a fountain in the middle.

Each building had it's own name that related to some of the main characteristics that it's inhabitants had. And to help each tolerance, the exact opposite of it was next to it. Harry, having been there for only five days, he only knew the names of the buildings and what they meant, but not the characteristics of the people inhabiting each dorm building.

Fuscus stood for Dark.

Lumen stood for Light.

Letum stood for Death.

Vita stood for Life.

Reviviscere stood for Rebirth.

Animus stood for Spirit.

Terra stood for Earth.

Ventus stood for Wind.

Flamma stood for Fire.

Aqua stood for Water.

Herba stood for Plants.

Metallum stood for Metal.

Amor stood for Love.

Honos stood for Honor.

Spes stood for Hope.

Fidus stood for Loyalty.

Opinio stood for Faith.

Pulchritudo stood for Beauty.

Harry had been placed in Fuscus, Dark. Athena was leading him through the halls of Flamma, Fire.

Each dorm building had the same layout as the others. It was ten stories high, had twenty five dorms a hall, and had two halls per floor. These, of course, were all done magically so they appeared to only have ten rooms a floor. harry didn't really want to know how they did it exactly, but, okay.

Athena opened the door to dorm room 363 and walked in. Harry steped in and looked around. Just like in his dorm room, Athena had the room to herself, her own bathroom and walk in closet. She had a dresser, a desk, a bed, a nightstand, and a small table with two chairs next to a window. There was also a bookcase and a full length mirror.

Unlike Harry's dorm, though, this room was decorated. It looked like a paint bomb with every color of the rainboy had gone off in her room, exploding every wall with color. It also looked like a junk palace for any and every thing wacky, weird, strange, unusual, or just plain off the wall. Harry shivered at a cracked clown mask that hung on her mirror.

"here we go! Oh, like my room? I could show you the decorating spellbooks in the library. It's how most of us decorate our dorms." Athena was back at his side with a translucent green liquid potion in a vial in her hand.

Harry smiled at her. She was a strange one, but he liked her. She made him laugh. She was unlike anyone he knew back at Hogwarts.

"I like it. So, what do I have to do to get those spiffy ears and tail?" Athena grinned and handed him the vial.

"Put a piece of your hair in, then close it and shake it up for two whole minutes. It's okay if you go past. The color that the liquid turns is the color your ears and tail will be. Then you drink it and in exactly seventeen minutes, your ears and tail'll sprout." Athena explained. Harry did as directed and as they waited for his tail and ears to sprout, Athena and Harry chatted away. Well, Athena chatted and Harry listened.

"You know, you'll like my brother when he comes back. His name is Alexander." Athena said finally, giving Harry a studying look. "He's in Herba, but he still has a wicked personality. Oh, it's time!" Athena announced just as Harry began to feel a strange feeling on the top of his head and on his tailbone, right above his buttcrack.

Harry felt his ears on the side of his head shrinking, being absorbe dinto his head. This was going on simultaniously as he felt his cat ears growing on the top of his head, and he felt his tail growing. His tail began to hurt and Harry realized that his underwear and pants were restricting his tail's growth. He lowered his pants and underwar enough for it to grow, and relief was almost instant as his tail was now capable of growing.

Once he felt it all stop, he instantly felt his ears. It confused him for a moment when he felt soft fuzziness beneath his fingertips, but he felt intense please from the ears. Athena laughed when she saw his face when he touched his ears.

"Yeah, don't touch your ears. You wouldn't believe how often during classes I would touch my ears, and next thing I knew, class was over or I was being sent to detention. Both are frequent enough that it doesn't really matter." Athena told him, giving him a goofy smile as she told him this.

"Why do you get sent to detention so much?" Harry asked, now realizing how difficult it was to wear glasses with cat ears. Athena noticed his difficulty.

"Here, let me help you." She pulled out her wand and muttered an incantation to make his glasses stay in place. Surprisingly enough, it actually worked.

"Thanks. I hate my bloody glasses. They're always getting in the way." Harry muttered. Athena got a mischevious look in her eye and grabbed his hand.

"Come on! Lets go make a potion to cure you of your eyesight!"


	8. Chapter 8: Friends

Harry was laying on the sofa in his room with his head in his friend's lap. His twelve friends were all chatting happily, about seven of them were holding bottles filled with beers while the remaining other five carried around butterbeer bottles.

Harry was leaning into the gentle massage on his ears that his friend was guilty of giving him. Harry was literally purring, content to just lay there underneath of his friend's administrations.

Ever since Harry had come to Mist Brook Academy of Magic, which was three months ago, he had been the happiest that he had ever been in his entire life. Even happier than when he had first gone to Hogwarts and met Ron and Hermione.

When everyone had returned to school from their two week break, Athena had introduced him to the twelve orphans, now thirteen. They were all Athena's friends, now Harry's friends as well. Everyone on campus called them the Thirteen.

The one whose lap Harry's head was resting on, was Laius Cassel. He was a good guy. He was sixteen years old, had hazel eyes, blonde hair, and bronze skin. He was built like a pro wrestler. He was all muscle, no fat. He was 6'5" and wore specially tailored clothes when not in the school uniform, which was a pair of camoflague cargo pants, black long sleeve shirt with a camoflague vest on top, finished off with a pair of black combat boots.

Prometheus Simpson was currently making out with his girlfriend, who was also their friend and fellow orphan, Angelica Actaeon. Both had black hair, dark brown skin, but while Angelica had brown eyes, Prometheus had stormy gray eyes. Both of them were what you would call the living, breathing example of beauty. They were both absolutely gorgeous, and no one could deny that they were beautiful.

Sinopa Rhodus was a different kind of girl than the rest of them. She was soft and quiet while the rest of them were loud and rowdy. She had long blonde hair and royal blue eyes with flawless olive colored skin. She was a shy and polite girl.

Diana MacMillan was just like one of the guys and often said that she was just one gene off from being the right sex. She had cropped short red hair with sparkling green eyes, that were no where near the shade of Harry's brilliant eyes. She had large D cup breasts and had that perfect hour glass figure that girls from all over the world wish that they had. She hated it. She was just like one of the guys, really, including belching contests, scarfing down hotdogs and all of that happy guy stuff.

Alexander Jones was the nerd of the bunch, surprising Harry since he was the twin of Athena Jones. He normally had his nose buried in a book, but if you managed to pry his books away from him, then he had a beer in hand and was normally steadily getting as drunk as he possibly could without passing out. He had shaggy brown hair, wide gray eyes that had an outline of blue in the iris's. Thomas was a nice guy, really.

William Waller, though, he was a wild one. All he did was party, drink, get in trouble, sleep and eat. None of them had figured out how it was that he was passing all of his classes with 'A's. Then again, none of them really cared how he did it. It was Will who got them their beer and helped them sneak off grounds when they were banned to the school's grounds.

Ashley Carter was an interesting girl. She was a very anti-social, very dark, and very sexy, but was often found amongst happy, social people, mostly her friends amongst the Thirteen. It was a rare occurance when you caught her sober, even rarer if you ever caught her sleeping. She was an alcoholic insomniac with an attitude, was how Ash called herself. She preferred to be called Ash opposed to Ashley. Said that the name Ash Carter was more gruesome sounding than Ashley Carter.

Vlad Elysium, or Squeak, as the thirteen called him, was a bit small for his age. He was fifteen, had just had a major growth spurt, and was a whopping 4'10". They had done a spell that informed them that Vlad would reach the maximum height of 5'3". This was, of course, caused by the fact that Vlad was a weremouse. One of the few and rare cases of a weremouse throughout the entire world. He was quite adorable, in both human and mousy form. He delighted sneaking into the girl's bathroom and making them run, screaming in fear of his "frightening" mousy state.

Mason Scott was, simply said, a boy toy. He wasn't happy unless he was being controlled. He didn't care if he dated a boy or a girl, as long as they were master to him. When he wasn't dating, he followed his friends about blindly. He had recently decided to attach himself to Harry, whom the others had convinced to "date" Mason, for the experience. That was why Mason was drinking butterbeer and bringing Harry another beer.

Their remaining friend, Romulus Helice, was busy chatting with Athena on Harry's bed. Romulus was your basic rebel. He got his body pierced, he had four tattoo's, he had an acid green and violet colored mullet. He always wore a rumpled white long sleeve dress shirt and an old, torn up, rupped up pair of blue jeans and an old pair of trainers that were held together by a lot of spellotape.

Those were Harry's twelve new friends, and they all liked each other and were comfortable around each other. Harry really liked that. It was nothing like Hogwarts where everyone seemed to be looking over their shoulders, afraid that someone would catch them doing something that they could later on be blackmailed by.

"Here, Harry." Mason said softly, handing Harry his beer. Harry sat up, reluctantly pulling out of Laius's wonderful carressing hands, and pulled Mason down into his lap, then began to nuzzle Mason's neck affectionately.

"Thanks, Mason." Harry whispered lustfully, which made Mason shiver in his lap in an agreeable manner.

"Harry?"

"Hmm,"

"How many beers have you had?" Harry blinked curiously at Athena, who was grinning happily down at him. He then realized that she had been the one talking to him.

"Dunno. Six, maybe?" Harry replied as Mason shifted slightly in his lap so he could rest his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Oakee dokee!" she waved at him and skipped away cheerefully, barely saving herself as she tripped over her own feet.

"What was that about?" Harry asked, setting down his beer and wrapping his arms around Mason's waist, pulling him even closer to him.

"They're preparing your initiation into the brother/sister hood of the Orphans Extrodinair. It's all devils night eve. You'll be initiated come the strike of midnight." Laius explained, chuckling. Laius then took a swig from his butterbeer. Mason pouted at him.

"But I thought that we weren't supposed to tell him anything." he whined. Laius laughed.

"Mason, dude, he's too wasted to realize what I'm saying. You know that he's had at least fourteen beers in his system. In two hours time, he won't remember what any of us said, much less happened."

"Oh, okay then." Mason went back to nuzzling Harry's throat as Harry nuzzled his.

Harry, then realizing what Laius had just said, looked up, scowling. "I will too remember!" he declared vehemently. Laius chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Harry. Whatever you say." And that was the last thing that Harry remembered.


	9. Chapter 9: Confessing

Harry woke up early in the morning, his mouth feeling dry, but other wise he just had the usual grogginess. When he noticed that the pillow in his arms was moving, he woke up a whole lot quicker than he usually did in the morning.

Harry's eyes snapped open, momentarily thinking that he was back in Surrey with Victoria Polkis. He jerked back and out of the bed. He practically launched himself across the room and into the furthest corner from the bed, which just so happened to also be the furthest corner from the door.

His eyes darted frantically around the room, looking for the quickest escape possible. He was then confused, not recognizing the smallest bedroom in Number 4, Privet Drive. Then every thing from the past few months began to fall back into place in his mind, including the fact that it was just Mason who was in his bed, and he relaxed.

After he calmed down, Harry got back to his feet and walked back over to his bed, where he saw Mason sleeping soundly in a pair of his scarlet colored boxers. Harry smiled, his gaze and smile soft. He examined his boyfriend's slim, supple physic with the humming bird tattoo on his lower back, right above his butt crack.

Harry crawled back into bed, pulling the hastily discared covers back up before he propped his elbow against his pillow, and gazed down on Mason's sleeping face. He looked so happy and relaxed. His sandy brown hair was falling in gentle curls into his sleeping face. His closed eyelids were hiding his beautiful amber eyes that reminded Harry strongly of Remus. His full, pouty pink lips were parted as his breaths came out short, soft, relaxed and even. Around his mouth was a well groomed, sandy brown goatee.

Harry reached over and gently caressed his cheek, then ran his hand over it until he was fingering Magon's sandy brown goatee, twisting the little hairs with his fingers. He then extended his thumb and caressed Mason's lower lip with the digit, smiling gently.

"Are you going to kiss me or just stare at me all day?" Mason demanded teasingly, his eyes still closed. Harry jumped slightly, but moved his hand back to Mason's cheek, caressing slightly with his fingers. He then bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Mason's lips.

As he withdrew, Mason opened his eyes. When he opened his eyes and saw Harry's face, concern quickly filled him. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him closer. Harry rolled onto his back and Mason snuggled up close to him and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Did you have another nightmare, Harry?"

"Yeah, a nightmare." Harry replied. Mason was quiet for a minute.

"Harry, there's something that I wanted to ask you, but I don't know how to ask it without you getting offended or mad at me." Mason whispered. Harry pressed a kiss to the top of Mason's head, rubbing Mason's bare back affectionately.

"Well, how about you just ask it and we'll see how I react, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mason. Just ask me. It can't be too bad." Harry gave him a comforting smile. Mason then took a deep breath and braced himself for a negative reaction from his boyfriend.

"Harry, um, were you ever, um, were you ever sexually abused?" Mason rushed at the end. Harry's reaction was almost instant. He stiffened up, his eyes hardening.

"What?"

"Well, um, it's okay, Harry, really. I mean, if you are. Oh, I mean, if you were. But it's okay if you weren't either. Oh, I, um, well, you see-" Mason rambled. "Well, you have a lot of the same signs that Aqua had when she came here. I mean, well, Aqua was being raped by her foster father, um, back before, well, before she came here. I mean, well, um, you're-"

"What do you mean Aqua was being raped by her foster father?" Harry demanded, cutting Mason off. Aqua was Sinopa's nickname because she was in the Aqua dorm builing.

They all had their own nicknames, except for Harry, but he would get his that night since the night before had been his initiation. They didn't call each other by their nicknames very often, only when they were goofing around or being affectionate, or talking about one of their friends that they didn't want anyone else to know who they were talking about.

Athena was Kitten. Mason was Puppyeyes. Laius was Phoenix. Sinopa was Aqua. Angelica was Beauty and Prometheus was Beast. Diana was Babydoll, a joke really. Thomas was Cyclops. William was Animus. Vlad was Squeak. Ashley was Ash or Grim. Romulus was Sunshine. All of their nicknames were after their characteristics or dorm building, except for Diana. Her's was a joke.

Mason stared up at Harry, then reached up and stroked Harry's face affectionately, who barely suppresed his wince. "You were, weren't you? It's why you haven't made love to me yet, or why you're reluctant to touch others unless you're drunk, isn't it? Why don't you like it if people touch you without your permission. It's okay if you tell me, Harry. I won't tell anyone else if you don't want me to." Mason whispered.

Harry closed his eyes, and tears leaked out. That was all the confirmation that Mason needed. He pulled Harry against him and cradled him as he cried. For the first time, Harry actually cried solely for what Victoria had done to him, and had taken from him.


	10. Chapter 10: My Parents

Harry ended up telling Sinopa about how he was raped. She just gave him a sad smile, a hug, and the card to her therapist. He had waited two weeks before Mason finally convinced him to contact the therapist.

After the first appointment, Harry had begun to go visit him twice a week, every Tuesday and Friday. And the therapist, Dr. Sanders, they went over more than just his time spent with Victoria. They went over the Dursleys, Hogwarts, Snape, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Remus. They even talked about present day things, such as his new Necromancy class, and how he had just graduated him his muggle autoshop class. So, Harry was healing and flourishing in the magical shool located deep in the Rocky Mountains in Idaho.

Currently, Harry was having a good time.

Harry laughed with Vlad and Romulus as they walked out of the crowded concert hall. All three of them were dressed in all black, all of their piercings were in and the three of them were soaked to the bone with Faygo rootbeer with glitter and confetti clinging to their wet bodies. With every step that they took, their shoes made squishing and squealching noises.

They had just come out of an Insane Clown Posse concert. It was the Wicked Wonka Tour. Even Tech 9 and Cottenmouth Kings had been there. It had been a great concert for them.

"Did you hear that skinny guy scream, "Don't eat me!" in the mosh pit?" Vlad asked, causing Harry and Romulus to laugh even harder.

"Yeah, when we were doing the 'crash'?" Romulus asked. Vlad nodded.

"That was so much fun." Harry breathed. Vlad nudged him in the ribs with his elbow.

"Glad to get away from Mason?" he inquired. Harry blushed.

"Everything's fine between me and Mason. And besides, he's the one who made me come tonight." Harry explained quickly. Romulus draped an arm over Harry's shoulders.

"Good. I'm glad you and Mason are doing so fine. Mason's gaining a lot of self confidence from this, you know, and this is the longest that he's ever been in a relationship." Romulus informed him. Harry blinked up at him, surprised.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay, knock off the mushy stuff. Here we are, so lets go home." Vlad winked at them before he apparated. Harry and Romulus both rolled their eyes and apparated after him. They appeared at the school in the dorm courtyard. They bid each other goodbye and went their seperate ways to their dorms. Harry to Fuscus, Romulus to Lumen, and Vlad to Herba.

Harry went up to his dorm, 333, and walked in. A scorgifying spell instantly struck him and then a clothes banishing spell. Harry chuckled and shut the dorm room behind him. He approached his bed where Mason was lying, waiting for him, naked. Harry's eyes scoured his body hungrily.

"Waiting long?" Harry growled pleasantly. His cat tail was waving excitidely behind him, and his cat ears were perked forwards in attention.

"All day, love." Mason purred. Harry chuckled and crawled onto the bed and up his lover's body, draping himself over his boy toy.

"Shall I rectify that, love?"

**A GOOD WHILE LATER**

"Mmm, did you have a fun time with Squeak and Sunshine?" Mason asked, halfway asleep.

"Yes, baby, now go to sleep."

Harry looked over at his alarm clock and sighed. 12:43 am. He had 17 minutes until his Necromancy lesson. Giving Mason one last kiss one the forehead, Harry forced himself to get out of his bed.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry was freshly showered, dressed in his school uniform, and had everything that he would need for his Necromancy class. Harry walked out of the dorm building and into the courtyard. He apparated away to his classroom. He sat down just as Miss Undercomb appeared. That was a good thing. It meant that he was on time for class. Class, actually, consisted of him and only him.

"Mr. Potter, today we'll be doing a level six ghost summon." Miss Undercomb announced. Harry grinned. This was the second highest summon kind there was. There were seven ghost summon levels. Muggle infants, muggle children, and muggle adults were the three easiest. Wizard infant, and wizard child were four and five. Level six was wizard adult, and level seven was wizards with more magical power than the summoner. Harry rubbed his hands on his pant legs.

He was excited and nervous all at the same time. He knew who he was going to summon. He was going to summon his mother and father. His therapist had urged him to do so. His therapist had also urged him to summon Cedric, but Miss Undercomb had forbudden him to summon Cedric, just in case Cedric was a wrathful spirit and blamed Harry for his death. Harry had listened to Miss Undercomb, much to his therapist's disappointment.

"So, whom have you chosen to be your level six summoning?" Miss Undercomd asked, sitting behind her desk. She rubbed her eyes in a tired way, stifling a large yawn.

"My parents." Harry replied, making her look up at him. "James Ezekiel Potter and Lily Anne Potter nee Evans."

Miss Undercomb stood up, considering his choice. Harry knew that the longer the spirits were dead, the harder it was to raise them, but the closer you were to the deceased, the more wards you had to keep up in case they didn't want to leave you and became more wraithful.

"How did they die?" she demanded, walking around her desk and leaning against the edge. So Harry told her everything about what he remembered from that night, even including what he heard whenever a dementor came near him. Miss Undercomb nodded after a few minutes of consideration.

"Your choices are acceptable. it sounds as if your parents had already accepted their deaths right before they died. I will watch you set everything up, I will watch you perform the summoning, and once I am satisfied that you summoned them completely and fully, I will leave you to speak alone with your parents." Miss Undercomb checked her watch. "You have two more hours. Lets get to work."


	11. Chapter 11: Summoning

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter, you passed your level six summoning exam. Now I'll just leave you alone with your parents. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Potter." Harry gave her a tired smile.

"Thank you, Miss Undercomb. See you tomorrow." Harry watched her leave the room before turning back towards the translucent figures of his parents.

"Harry, honey, is that you?" Lily asked, her hands over her mouth, her eyes watering with translucent, ghostly moisture. Harry gave her the same tired smile that he had just given to his necromancy teacher.

"Hi, mum." Harry turned towards James, who was also staring at him. "Hi, dad." James beamed at him.

"Well, look at you! You're all grown up! But what's with the cat ears, Harry? Did you get pranked?" James demanded, his eyes glinting merrily. Harry shook his head.

"No. I like them, actually. My friend, Athena, she created this potion that gives you cat extrmities until you take the antidote to get rid of them. I've had these ears and tail for almost a year now." Harry paused, seeing Lily hit James.

"See what growing up with Sirius did to him? It's addled his brains!" Harry winced.

"Um, mum, I didn't grow up with Sirius." Harry interrupted, blushing a little. Lily and James blinked in surprise at him.

"Oh, so you went to live with Remus?" James asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"No."

"Don't tell me you went to that murdering little rat!" James yelped.

"No-"

"Severus then?" Lily asked. Harry scrunched up his face in disgust, wrinkling his nose and his ears laying flat on his head while the hairs on his tail stood up and bushed out.

"No, and I'm glad I didn't." Harry paused briefly. "Aunt Petunia raised me." Lily's jaw dropped.

"But in my will, it specifically said that you weren't to go to Petunia at all! If no one else would or could take you in, then you were to go to an orphanage before her!"

"Yeah, well, I don't think your will was ever read. I went to Aunt Petunia's, Peter framed Sirius, Sirius went to Azkaban for twelve years, and I didn't meet Lupin until my third year when Sirius broke out." Both Lily and James stared at him with stunned looks.

"I think you better go back and tell us everything, starting with the beginning." James suggested. So, Harry did. He told them everything about his life. Even including how he slept in a cupboard underneath of the stairs at Number 4 Privet Drive for the first ten years of his life without his parents. When he finished his tale, James and Lily were both furious.

"How could they just ignore our wishes like that?" Lily demanded angrily, furious over the treatment of her son and all that he had gone through when any one of the people in his life could have intervented and saved him so much pain and grief.

"Sirius had an excuse, but Remus? I want to know where the hell he was during all of this!" James growled, furious.

Harry just gave his parents a sad smile during all of this and their ranting and raving. He let them imagine up terrible punishment for those they felt had betrayed them and him, each punishment was worst then the last. Harry knew that it didn't matter, that ut could have been plenty worse, but that it could have also been loads better and a far happier life. At least he was here, now, happy and healthy. Harry looked down and blinked in surprise at his watch on his wrist.

It was 5:36am. Mason would be getting up in less then fifteen minutes to get ready for his classes. Harry's classes didn't start until 2:30pm that afternoon, so he was normally saying good night to Mason while Mason was saying good morning to him. He would have to hurry if he was to be there to send Mason along for the day.

Then Harry realized that his parents summoning had affected him more than he had thought it would. He didn't want to send them back to the spirit world. He hadn't even told them about Mason, or Squeak, or Athena, or any of his other friends. He hadn't even told them about Victoria. He wanted to tell them. He wanted to learn more about his parents, their life, and all of that stuff. He wasn't willing to say goodbye yet.

Harry considered his options carefully, knowing that Miss Undercomb would be annoyed that he hadn't consulted her first, but she was in bed and asleep by now, which meant that there was absolutely no hope of getting her opinion on the situation. Finally, he made his decision.

"Mom, dad, I'm going to place a run on your right palms that'll allow the two of you to stay in this world until I say otherwise. On your left palms, for safety reasons only, I will place a rune that'll make it so that you have to follow all of my orders. If I don't do it, Miss Undercomb will cut off my bits, put them in a jar and place them on her desk to taunt me with every day for the rest of my life. So, do you two agree? It'll let ou two stick around longer so we can talk and get to know each other." Harry added enticeingly, hoping that his parents longed for a relationship with him just as much as he longed for a relationship with them.

"Alright, Harry. I would like to hear about how you got that rather impressive hickey there on your neck, though." Lily said, gesturing. Harry flushed crimson. Mason had a thing about marking his neck during their love making. He normally remembered to put on glamours before he left his dorm room, but he had forgotten in his excitement at summoning his parents. James grinned at Harry.

"Glad to see my son't not celebrate. So, what's the lucky girl's name?" James asked.

"Is she nice?" Lily inquired.

Harry quickly grabbed the paintbrush in the bowl of blood and turned towards his parents. He didn't want to tell him that he was gay yet. He wasn't quite sure how they would take that. If they were disappointed in him, it would crush him harder then anything else ever could.

"I need to get back to my room in ten minutes, so I need to do this, clean up and get out of here. So, please, just present your hands so I can get out of here." Lily's eyes widened and she present the palms of her hands to her son as fast as she could.

"Why did you wait until curfew was so close?" Lily admonished as Harry drew the first rune on her right hand. The run of sealing. He looked upa t her when he finished and snorted.

"We don't have a curfew here, mum. We can be up and about as much as we please. We just have to be to class on time." Harry finished the second rune, then turned towards James. "Your turn." James stuck out his hands. 0000000000000000

"What kind of school is this?" Lily demanded angrily. "Do they just let you kids run wild here, to do whatever it is that you please?"

"No, they don't, but they let us make our own decisiouns. And some classes that they offer can only be taken at night because that's the until time when you can actually do what they're learning." Harry explained. "Right now, it's 5:40am." Harry glanced down at his watch. "I take that back. It's now 5:42am."

Harry used his want and cast a banishing spell on all of the substances in the room, (i.e. water, blood) causing them to disappear. He cast a levitation spell on all of his tools and sent them to the cabinent across the room before casting a scorgify spell on the floor, cleaning up everything. That done, Harry rose to his feet.

"Got to go. Feel free to wander about the campass." With that, Harry disapparated.


	12. Chapter 12: A promise

"Harry, love, it's time for you to wake up." Harry batted the hand on his shoulder away, rolling over and pulling a pillow over his head. "Harry, if you don't get up, I'll make sure that your parents get to see you naked."

That made Harry sit up instantly, his eyes frantically looking about his dorm room. Mason was sitting next to him on the bed while Lily and James stood at the foot of his bed. James's arms were crossed, a scowl firmly planted on his face and it didn't look like it would be leaving any time soon. Lily, on the other hand, was smiling gently at him.

"Wha-" Harry began tiredly.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were gay?" James interupted irritably. Harry blinked before turning towards Mason.

"Wha' time izzit?" Harry managed to say through a loud and long yawn.

"It's 7:36, love." Mason told him, caressing Harry's stubbled chin fondly. Harry wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and laid down, dragging Mason down with him, and resting Mason's head on his chest.

"Too early," Harry mumbled, his voice groggy and thick with sleep. He nuzzled the top of his lover's head.

"Harry, I know you've only been asleep for an hour and a half, but we need to talk to your parents." Mason's tone was loving and gentle, if not a bit conjoling.

"Talk later. Sleep now." Harry then blinked blearily at Mason, then the alarm clock, then back at Mason. "Wha' 'bou' yo' clazz?" Harry mumbled, still not releasing his hold on his lover. Mason just smiled at him.

"I was excused for the rest of the day so we could talk to your parents." explained Mason.

"Mmm," Mason peered up at Harry and his smile widened even more when he found his lover was fast asleep. He turned towards the two ghosts in the room and gave them an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, but you have to understand. He's exhausted. He had armed combat training yesterday morning, then magical theory, advanced spell casting, and muggle literature. Then he went to a concert then came home. We, um, we then made love, then he left for Necromancy class and did a level six summoning, which brought the two of you here, and he only managed to go to bed less then two hours ago. He really needs his sleep." Their expressions softened at Mason's explanation.

"Perhaps, if you're willing, you could answer a few questions for us?" Lily spoke softely, careful not to wake her only son.

"I'll try my best, but only if you keep your voices down." James looked ready to protest, but Lily silenced him with a look, which made him gulp and uncross his arms. Mason smiled. She had him well trained, apparently.

"When did Harry decide that he preferred men to women?" Lily floated in the air with her legs crossed, resting her elbow on her knee, and her chin in her hand. Mason caressed Harry's arm lovingly as Harry began to mutter in his sleep.

"He never decided anything, really. Our friends noticed that I found Harry attractive, and they thought that he could do with some love, so they forced him to date me. We've been together ever since." Mason's face turned sad. "Besides, I don't think that he can ever be with a woman again after what happened to him."

"What happened?" Lily and James demanded together. Mason suddenly looked guilty.

"No one else knows, but, well, Harry was raped. By a girl." Mason paused and Lily and James stared at him, horrified. "Her name was Victoria. She's the reason why Harry came her, to Mist Brook Academy of Magic."

"My baby," Lily whispered, her tone heartbroken.

"I-" James seemed to be at a loss for words. Finally, he just shook his head and floated out of the room without another word. Lily just gave Mason a pained smile and floated after her ghostly husband.

Mason relaxed against Harry, sorrow filling him. Why did his lover's past have to be so rough and trauma filled? He made a promise to himself right there and then that he would never hurt Harry, never let him be hurt, and to forever protect him. Mason then, closed his eyes, letting his mind drift. He soon followed Harry into deam land.


	13. Chapter 13: Lying Bitch

During this time, what Harry didn't know back in the states, that a certain psychopathic little rapist girl was pregnant with his child. When she had found out, she had instantly gone to Dudley and had started shagging him as much as possible and waited until she began showing too much to hide and told Dudley that the baby was his, and said that she was showing already probably because the baby was going to be big like it's daddy.

The Dursleys and the Polkis's were estatic by this news of her supposed pregnancy with Dudley's child. They had all gotten together and decided what they would do. Dudley would continue school while Victoria moved into Number 4 with Vernon and Petunia. The Polkis's would pay for half the wedding and for half of the expenses for the baby until it was a year old. The Dursleys would pay for the other half of everything until the baby was a year old. Then Vctoria would have to go out and get a job and so would DUdley, with their parents helping out only when the two of them really needed it.

When the baby was four, they would have to move out and find their own home. By then, Dudley and Victoria would be married and have steady jobs. After that, they would be on their own.

Victoria wasn't planning on marrying Dudley. She was just waiting for Harry to return. If he didn't return by the time the baby was three, she was going to leave behind the child and take off. She wasn't going to waste her life with the great lump, Dudley. She had bigger and better plans. And besides, if Dudley thought that the baby was his, she knew that he would take good care of it.

Currently, she was eight months pregnant. She was sitting in the nursery, Harry's old bedroom. She loved it. She had fond memories of her baby's conception in this room. Of course, Dudley need never know of that.

The room was a soft baby blue, since they had found out that the baby was going to be a boy. She had already knew what she was going to name him. Harold James Polkis, or James Harold Polkis. She hated the surname Dursley.

Victoria got up off of the rocking chair that she had been sitting in and waddled out of the new bedroom door, having demanded a new door because she didn't want her child's door to have locks and a catflap in it. She waddled down the stairs to the kitchen. She sighed as she set about making a sandwich for herself, enjoying the rare quiet of the house.

Normally Petunia was sitting in the living room, either listening to the radio or watching her soap opera's on the telly. And when Vernon was home, he was always yelling at the telly for one reason or another. Even at night it wasn't quiet. Vernon's snores shook the house and Petunia talked in her sleep.

Victoria was just happy that Petunia and Vernon were gone. They were picking up Dudley from his school in London. He was being excused from school until after she had, had "their" baby. Vernon had bribed them, of course.

A loud pop sounded, making Victoria jump. She spun around and found a strange man with graying hair and a strange man with black hair and blue eyes staring at her.

"Where are the Dursleys?" the black haired man demanded.

"They're picking up Dudley from school." Victoria replied shakily, her hand behind her back, discreetly groping for a knife.

"Bloody hell. They're already dead." the man swore. The graying man gave her a curious look.

"Who are you, miss?" he asked kindly.

"Victoria. Victoria Polkis. Who are you? What do you want?" Victoria demanded, her hand finding the knife, and grippinh it tightly.

"I'm Remus Lupin, and he's Sirius Black. I was Harry's professor and Sirius is Harry's godfather." Remus explained. Victoria instantly dropped her knife, her eyes sparkling brightly.

"Harry? Do you know where he is? Can you tell me? Please? I want to tell him that I'm pregnant. Can you tell him that I'm pregnant? And that I love him? Please?" she asked rapidly. Sirius's jaw dropped and Remus just stared at her in shock.

"Pregnant? With Harry's baby?" Sirius demanded. She nodded, smiling brightly.

"Yes, I'm his girlfriend, Victoria Polkis. Well, I was his girlfriend before he disappeared. Do you know where he is?" Victoria asked again. Remus shook his head.

"Sirius, we have to take her with us. If she's really Harry's girlfriend and she's pregnant with his child, then they'll kill her and the baby to get at Harry." Remus said softly. Sirius nodded, grabbed Victoria, and they all apparated out of the small kitchen of Number 4 Privet Drive.


	14. Chapter 14: Attack

On Friday, May 18th, 1996, Harry woke up in a cold sweat. Victoria's smile was in his mind's eye, a baby's wails were echoing in his mind's ear. He glanced over at the empty side of the bed next to him before he rose.

Vlad had turned 16 two months ago, coming into his mousy inheritance. His mousy inheritance included a mate. That mate had just so happen to be his beloved Mason. Mason may have been gone from his bed for the past two months, but he still awoke at night and in the morning, looking for his old lover. He saw Vlad and Mason every day. He didn't tell either of them how he truly felt. He would find a way to deal with it.

Harry ruffled his hair before moving over to his dresser and got dressed in his school uniform and glanced at his alarm clock. It was 3:03 am. He had graduated from most of his old classes and was on an entirely different schedule now. His classes didn't start until 9:30 am.

He decided to go for a walk, pulling on his boots before leaving his dorm room. When he got outside, he was plagued with memories of Mason and closed his eyes. He wanted to go for a walk but not on the school grounds.

A park that Athena had taken him to in Boise popped in to his mind's eye and he apparated there. He sighed in relief at the familiar scenery and smells of the nearby rose garden that had absolutely no affiliation with Mason whatsoever.

Harry hadn't even taken two steps when he found himself pinned to the ground, a sharp pain erupting in his neck, and a shadowy figure was draped over his body in a way that was very similar to Mason's when he instigated intercourse. Harry froze instantly as the memory of Victoria flooded into his mind, the fear of being rushed into the front of his mind. Just like whenever Mason tried to insitgate intercourse without saying their safety word.

"You fool! He's a wizard!" a nearby person snapped, kicking the person on top of Harry off of him. A very beautiful woman with silver eyes peered into his eyes. "Damn it all! He's already lost too much blood." she growled.

"I'm sorry master!" a man whimpered in a desperate manner. The woman cast him a death glare.

"Silence!" she snarled before turning back towards Harry. "Choose. Death or forever cursed?"

Harry, in that moment, realized that it wasn't Vlad's fault that Mason was his mate, and that Mason was right for Blad, not him. Besides, he wasn't ready to die yet. He had things he wanted to do, and people he wanted to see before he died. For example, he wanted to know why Remus never came for him when he was little. He had a good idea as to why Snape hadn't, but he wanted to know why Remus never did.

"Life." Harry whispered before he blacked out, never feeling the weakness from the blood loss, the fear of being raped still paralyzing his entire body.

What Harry didn't know was that the reason why he had been awoken that night was because of the birth of a strong, healthy, baby boy who was born to a rapist. A psychopathis rapist, whom was it's mother.

The psychopathic rapist, also known as Victoria Polkis, had named her child Harold James Potter Junior.


	15. Chapter 15: Death

It was the night before vacation and there was a party going on in Romulus's room. Vlad and Mason were cuddled up toghter on Romulus's bed, quietly talking with each other. They were oblivious to everyone else in the room.

Athena and Romulus were chatting away, both of them sipping their beers. Ash was sitting in the corner of the room, watching everyone with a small smirk on his face. William and Alexander were having a rather heated debate. Diana, Liaus and Sinopa were all giggling over a photo album while Prometheus and Angelica were dancing dirty to the loud, thumping music. They were all having fun, at least, until the headmaster walked in. Everyone blinked in surprise when the music suddenly stopped, not realizing that Endymion Sicca had turned it off with her magic.

"Wha-" Diana began, but was promptly cut off by Endymion.

"Where is Harry Potter?" the headmastress demanded. They all stared in shock at her. They all, excluding Ash, looked around them, searching for Harry in the crowded dorm room.

"He's not here." Ash volunteered from her corner Endymion turned towards her.

"If he's not here, than where is he? And where has he been for this past three days? He hasn't attended a single one of his classes. So I repeast, where is Mr. Potter?" Everyone racked their brains for the last time since they had seen Harry. Diana finally raised her hand.

"I was the last to see Harry about three or four days ago. He was going to bed." Diana informed her. "He was supposed to show up to have breakfast the next day, but he never showed up. I just figured that he forgot again. He forgets things a lot, especially when he has a date with one of us." She shrugged.

"Dr. Sanders mentioned that Harry didn't show up for his session yesterday." Sinopa said softly. Everyone turned to look at her, causing her to flush a bright, vibrant red. Endymion frowned at this.

"Have none of you seen him?" They all shook their heads.

"What about you, Mr. Scott? I know that you two dated." Endymion's was quickly turning from angry to concerned and a little scared.

"Um, no, I haven't seen him. We quit dating about two months back." Mason flushed brightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Was it mutual?" Endymion inquired.

"No, um, it wasn't. I'm, eh, I'm Vlad's mate, so, I, um, I left him." Worry began to fill the headmistress, along with the feat that the incident from four years ago was going to repeat itself.

"Was Harry okay with this?" she asked.

"I think he-" Mason began, but Ash cut him off.

"No, he wasn't. He was depressed about it and a bit angry at Vlad for taking Mason away from him." Ash's voice was soft and shocked everyone. Only Endymion knew that Ash could not only see aura's, but she could also sense a person's feelings, so she, out of all of them, knew best what Harry had been feeling. Ash was also the only one who had been there three years ago.

"You don't think-" Ash began, her eyes widening significantly, realizing what Endymion was thinking.

Endymion didn't answer. She just turned around and ran from the Lumen dorm building all the way to the Fuscus dorm building. She ran up three flights of stairs to dorm room number 333. She kicked the dorm open and ran in.

Harry was lying on his bed, his skin holding a deathly pallor to it, not color whatsoever. He was lying on top of his covers, prostrate, with his hands folding together on his stomach. He was unmoving. Not even his chest moved.

Endymion, for the second time in her life, approached a bed where her student appeared to be dead. She hoped desperately that this wouldn't be the second student whom she found dead. Hesitantly, she pressed her fingers on his throat on top of his jugular vein right underneath of his jaw bone, checking his pulse. There was no heartbeat.

There was a clattering of feet at the door, but Endymion ignored it. She just closed her eyes and bowed her head, dropping her hand. She had lost another student to suicide.

"Oh my god!" a voice whispered. Endymion looked up and saw the twelve remaining orphans in her school, standing in the doorway, shocked, stunned, surprised, disbelieving looks on all of their faces, with two guilty faces, one was Mason, the other Ash.

"Harry!" Mason screamed, running towards the corpse on the bed. Endymion was quick to grab him before he could reach the body that had once contained the soul of Harold James Potter.

"There's nothing you can do, Mason-"

"Get him, save him, there's still time!"

"It's too late, Mason-"

"We can still save him-"

Mason struggled, hard and viciously, but Endymion would not let go.

"There's nothing you can do, Mason...nothing...He's gone."


	16. Chapter 16: Are you sure?

Endymion sat next to the cadaver of her old pupil, Harold James Potter. He was the second child under her tutelage whom had killed himself. There was no visible physical injuries on his person that would explain his death, so Endymion was guessing poison, but she had to wait for the school nurse, Healer Brown, to confirm it.

Once his form of death was confirmed, and they had moved his body to the infirmary building on compass, then Endymion and Harry's two favorite teachers, Miss Undercomb and Sensei Amakawa, would portkey to England and inform all of his friends and family about his death and apologize for not keeping a closer eye on him. Miss Undercomb would then re-summon Lily and James Potter because with Harry's death, his magic would have faded with his life force and Lily and James would have returned to the spirit realm. Once they were back, Miss Undercomb would then inform them of his death. Lily and James had left the school about two months prior, on what had turned out to be the night before Mason's leaving him. Lily and James had wanted to go see the world and had of yet failed to return.

Endymion groaned and put her face in her hands. He had seemed so happy! Especially when he had first showed up here. She could remember how he had seemed so withdrawn and broken when he had first come, but once he met Athena, his smile and laughter couldn't help but make you smile and laugh with him. His happiness had truly been enchanting.

But when his depression started two months prior to this day, Endymion had just assumed with the rest of the teachers that it was because of Harry's parents leaving. They had thought that he would have been fine, especially since they hadn't been in his life for the previous fourteen years of his life. How wrong they were. His parents' departure had probably added onto the depression to Mason's leaving him.

"Oh Harry," Endymion whispered.

"What's going on?" a soft voice inquired. Endymion turned and stared in shock. Her entire body froze up, refusing to move as her mind was stunned in disbelief on what she was seeing before her. This was impossible! There was no way that this was happening!

"What's going on?" Harry asked again, sitting up with a groan, rubbing the back of his head in a manner that was familiar to Endymion.

"You're dead!" Endymion all but shrieked.

"Am I?" Harry asked, looking confused. Endymion nodded rapidly, still stuck on the fact that her dead students was talking and moving/

Harry moved his arms, stretching his back as he turned from side to side. He then wiggled his fingers, clenching and unclenching his hands, his eyes intent upon them. He then moved his legs and wiggled his toes, rotating his feet one at a time, watching it move. He then rolled his head on his neck before he turned his head back towards her so he could look her in the eye as he talked.

"I don't feel dead."

"You have no pulse! I checked myself!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm sure!"

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"I'm sure I'm sure!"

"Are you sure you're sure that you're sure?"

"Yes, I-" she blinked in confusement.

"What?" Harry chuckled.

"Are you sure you're sure that you're sure?" he repeated patiently and slowly, as if he were talking to a rather slow witted child. Endymion scowled darkly at him.

"If you're alive, then you're going to have detention for that." Endymion growled dangerously as him. Harry just grinned happily at her.

"And if I'm not?"

"Then you better start praying."


	17. Chapter 17: Mirage

"So, you're positive that he's dead?"

"Yes, we're positive that he is dead."

"But, he's alive too?"

"Correct."

"Okay."

_Thump_

Harry burst out laughing, seeing his ex-boyfriend faint. Vlad was instantly at his side, trying to revive him. The rest of their friends were just snickering at the unconscous Mason.

"So, how is this possible?" Alexander asked, done laughing at his friend. His twin sister, Athena, instantly leapt to her feet.

"His necromancy caught him between worlds and kept him from passing into the next world, so he's a zombie now!" Athena announced loudly, then she began to dance about the room wildly, her cat tail swishing about erratically. "Yay! I figured it out first! I totally deserve a cookie!"

"Sorry, but it's nothing quite so intricate or unique as you, um, shall we call it, theory?" a new voice broke into the "conversation."

A woman with waist length white hair and black eyes, was walking towards them, her hips waiving from side to side in a sensoul manner. Her skin was extremely pail and looked soft. She had full breasts and a thin, flat waist. She, although appearing tall, was only 5'2".

She was wearing a skin tight black leather vest that was showing off both of her large breasts and her flat tummy. She was also wearing shiny, skin tight black leather pants with knee high, black dragon skin high heel boots that had metal toes and the bottoms of the heels had some metal on them that caused a loud, dangerous _clack_ with every step that she took. She looked both deadly and sexy all at the same time.

"Who are you?" William demanded with a devilish grin firmly planted on his face. "And can I have your phone number and place of residence?" The woman sent him an extremely cold look that would have given any child nightmares for at least a month.

"My name? Mirage Doppleganger. And child, you have no hope of ever playing in the same league as myself. But Mr. Potter, on ther hand-" she broke off, smiling slyly at Harry's shocked look.

"You're a vampire." he said, sounding a little bit shocked.

"Very good. And you are one now, as well." her voice flowed about him gently like music.

"You're a master vampire." Her smile widened even further, her fangs visibly pooking out from behind her pouty lips.

"My, you're a powerful one. A fledgling, sensing all of that." She stepped up next to Harry and caressed his cheek.

"Its," she paused for emphasis. "Inspiring." she finished, flashing a fang enticingly at him.

"You haven't fed yet today." She frowned.

"Perhaps too powerful." Harry winced as she slapped his cheek. It wasn't too hard, but it wasn't gentle either.

"What do you mean, too powerful?" Diana, Laius and William all chorused, making Athena, Romulus, and Alex all jump in surprise, not having expected the three of them to speak, much less be on the same wave length.

"I don't believe that, that's any of your business." Mirage drily commented.

"Nor do I." A fresh voice broke into the room. Everyone in the room jumped, except for the two vampires whom had heard them coming, at the sudden and unexpected intrusion. The school nurse, Healer Brown, shook her head at the current inhabitants of her infirmary, and left the group in favor of getting some coffee from the cafeteria while she had the time, and so she could escape the headache that would surely come if she remained with them to learn of what had and would happen to Mr. Harold James Potter.

Headmistress Endymion approached them, ignoring Healer Brown's escape from the infirmary. Miss Undercomb, Sensei Amakawa and the deputy headmaster, Mr. West, flanked the headmistress. None of them looked very happy. Only Mr. West smiled, and it was directed at Mirage Doppleganger only.

"Mirage, thank you so much for coming here to help us. It really means a lot to me." Mr. West's voice was filled with gratitude for the sexy and dangerous female vampire.

"It's not a problem, Billius." Mirage replied, her eyes still trained intently upon Harry, who was staring right back at her, their eyes intently trained on each other.

"Billius?" Angelica snorted. The others tittered at hearing their deputy headmaster's first name. Mr. West flushed in embarrassement.

"You twelve need to leave the infirmary now. This concerns none of you." Sensei Amakawa spoke softly, but her tone was steely and underlying with anger.

"But Harry's our friend!" Athena protested loudly.

"Whom you didn't even bother to check up on when he failed to keep any of his appointments. Whom you didn't chek up on when he failed to attend his classes, and had not been seen for days on end." When she said this, the twelve teenagers all flushed with shame, even Ash. Especially her, in fact, since she had known about his depression.

"Now, Tamakawa, you don't need to be so harsh on them. They are only teenagers." Miss Uncercomb said softly, gently touching the woman's arm.

"No, she's right. We should have been more careful." Ash instantly spoke up. "Harry could have killed himself during that time, and we all know that Harry's a perfect canditate for suicide. All of us knew that he was raised by abusive, neglectful relatives. never had any friends until he was eleven, and even then all they mostly did was fight. He almost died five different times. He watched a fellow student die then blamed himself. He was raped frequently by one of his neighbors. Then he came here and ended up breaking up with one of the only people who he's allowed himself to love. Harry is the perfect candidate for suicide."

The teachers all stared at them. Ash shook her head and walked out of the room. The other eleven quickly followed, their heads hanging in shame. Only Athena paused at the door.

"We do love Harry, we really do. It's just that he disappears so often," she said softly, before shaking her head and leaving, knowing that it was useless to make excuses. What had happened had happened.

During all of this, Harry and Mirage had been oblivious, still staring intently at each other.


	18. Chapter 18: Talking

"So, you're going to be my sire until I'm old enough or ready enough to be on my own without hurting anyone?" Harry asked as he and Mirage walked towards his dorm room.

"Correct, my young feldgling." Mirage smiled warmly at him.

"Why are you doing this? Teaching me how to be a vampire and all. What's in it for you?" Harry demanded suspiciously. Mirage laughed, which sounded musical and uplifting to him, and to anyone else if they had been around to hear it. It made him smile.

"What's in it for me? My, you will make a great vampire." Harry scratched the back of his head, grimacing sheepishly. "Now, as to what's in it for me, well, lets save that as a surprise for later. Do not worry. It will not cost you anything that you cannot afford to pay. I will promise you that, young one."

"Then why is it that, that does not set me at ease?"

"Oh, yes, you will make a good vampire indeed."


	19. Chapter 19: Junior

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hermione breathed, cooing over the small infant that was waving it's pudgy little hands up at her, recognizing her voice from her few previous visits to see him.

"I dunno. Looks like he has a squashed tomato for a face to me." Ron shrugged. Hermione slapped the back of his head angrily.

"Ronald Weasely, this is your best friend's son! Would you talk this way in front of Harry about his first born son?" Hermione demanded, infuriated by Ron's statement. Ron flushed, both in anger and embarrassement.

"Well, it doesn't matter, does it? I mean, Harry abandoned us, didn't he? He knew that you-know-who was back, so he abandoned us and his girlfriend so he could save his own sorry hide. He left us to clean up his mess!" Ron yelled loudly. Hermione flushed and slapped Ron squarely across the face. Both of them had forgotten about the infant that was watching them curiously.

"How dare you, Ronald? Harry's our best friend! Your best friend! His first friend! We don't know why Harry left us or his reasons why he left! Don't you think that we should wait until we see Harry again before you jump to conclusions about why he left?"

"Hem, hem." Both Ron and Hermione jumped and spun around to find their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge, standing there, he sickening smle in place, her eyes alight with disgusting glee. "What do we have here? Hmm?"

"We're visiting Victoria and Harry's son, Junior." Ron and Hermione both chorused.

"Really? And why aren't the two of you in class?" Ron and Hermione had a feeling that this was leading to detention.

"I'm sorry, Miss Umbridge, ma'am. I asked these two to watch little Harry for me while I went to go get Mr. Snape. The goblins at Gringotts require proof that little Harry here is Harry's real son before they let me use any money from his account. And Mr. Dumbledore mentioned that potion fumes were dangerous for baby's, and I couldn't leave little Harry all alone, so I asked Ron and Hermione to babysit." Victoria suddenly boke in. Then her tone turned icy. "But the real question isn't why Ron and Hermione are here. The real question is why are you in my rooms? You don't have any business here, so please, leave at once."

"Hmph!" Umbridge stormed out of the room. She had tried to kick Victoria out of Hogwarts, but Dumbledore had pulled out an ancient and obscure rule about how if the child of a registered student had no home, they could take residency up at Hogwarts, even if the student no longer attended. Umbridge had been furious that her plans had been foiled.

"Thank you for saving us." Hermione smiled warmly at Victoria, whom smiled just as warmly back at her.

"Thank you for watching little Harry for me. He's all that I have left of my Harry."

"Desist of this nauseating charade of whom is more thankful of whom for petty things. I have more productive activities to fulfull my time than to be sickened by your displays of gratitude." Severus Snape growled from the door way, his dark glare centered solely upon Victoria rather than Ron and Hermione. Ron glared angrily at the greasy haired man. Hermione, however, noticed that his glare was centered on only Victoria rather than his usual wide spread glare.

Severus swept into the room and approached the cradle that protectively held one young Harold James Potter Junior. The child gurgled up at him, causing the greasy haired man to sneer down at him. He reached down and plucked a single black hair from the child's small head.

The small infant stared up at him for a moment, as if to confirm that Severus had done what he thought that he had done. Then the child opened its mouth and began to cry loudly. Severus quickly strode from the room. A small smile was on his leps that went unnoticed by the other occupants of the room. He wasn't smiling because he had caused pain for the child, which he regretted, but rather happy that he had caused Victoria some unneeded trouble.

Severus then returned downstairs and went into his private quarters on the ground floor. Many people assumed that his quarters were in the dungeons, which he encouraged, but he preferred to have sunlight and his mate hated to be underground. It was why he had been so awful in potions.

Once in his private rooms, Severus went into the door that led to his private laboratory and approached the cauldron that was sitting on the only table in the room, filled with an already prepared potion that was awaiting the last ingredient to be added. That ingredient was the child's hair that had been plucked only minutes before, and was now held firmly between his thumb and index finger. Taking a deep breath, Severus dropped the hair into the cauldron, silently praying.

"Sev?" a soft voice asked. Severus turned around to find his mate, Remus Lupin, standing in the doorway to his private laboratory, a blank piece of parchment held firmly in his hand, a self inking quill in the other. Severus unconsciously placed the child's hair on the table behind him.

"Remmy," Severus whined, holding out his arms, letting his bastard mask fall. Remus hurried across the room to his mate and lover, right into the open arms that were being presented to him.

"Sev," Remus whispered, buruing his face into the crook of Severus's neck. "Is he? It it?"

"I don't know, Remmy. I don't know."

What no one other then Remus and Dumbledore knew was that Severus wasn't human, but nor was he a vampire like many believed. He was a Darkling. A mix breed of a dark angel with a vampire. He had black wings, elongated fangs, increased senses and gracefulness and a blood thirst. He, like werewolves, veela, vampires and other such creatures, needed his mate. Actually, Darklings were one of the few magical breeds that had two mates, a dominate and a fellow submissive, rather then just one mate.

"What if the child really is his?" Remus asked. Severus closed his eyes, pained.

"I don't know, Remmy. We'll just have to see." Severus whispered back, placing a gentle kiss on Remus's head. Reluctantly, Severus pulled away.

"Quill."

Remus handed over the self-inking quill that he had brought with him. Severus took it, dipping the writing end in the potion as Remus spelled the wrinkles out of the parchment that he had accidentally crushed, then placed the blank parchment on the table next to the cauldron.

After waiting for a full five minutes, Severus finally withdrew the quill from the potion. The quill had turned from white feathered to black and green feathered, signifying that it was time for the next step. The spell.

_"Genus evulgare penna."_

The quill instantly leapt from Severus's hand and onto the blank parchment. It instantly began to scratch away, writing down the lineage of one Harold James Potter Junior. Remus and Severus held each other, waiting for the quill to stop. Once the parchment was full, the quill fell, now a normal self-inking quill, and Severus, untangling one of his arms from Remus, reached over and picked up the parchment.

After reading just three names, Severus began to cry silently, and set the parchment back down on the table. Remus, knowing the answer to their question. It was the answer that they had been dreading. Remus led Severus away to their bedroom to comfort him.

On the paper, it read that one Harold James Potter Senior was the father of one Harold James Potter Junior. Their dominant mate, Harold James Potter Senior, had not only had sex with this woman, Victioria Annabelle Polkis, but he had also sired a child with said woman.

They both knew that when Harry found out about his son, he would do the honourable thing by marrying Victoria, and he wouldn't become their dom. It was a very sad day for the two of them. A very sad day indeed.


	20. Chapter 20: Sorry

"Wjy did I have to take that bloody personality test again?" Harry demanded grumpily as they finished unpacking his stuff. Mirage smiled.

"Well, your time here has obviously changed you. Your friends told me that when you came here, you were an uncertain, goody-goody two shoes who jumped at his own shadow and cared more about the welfare of his friends than for himself, with a saving people hero complex. Now, now you're a self assured individual who's always planning and plotting, whose wary but not afraid of the unknown. You are no longer the person you were when you first came here. You needed a change, Harry, and you know it."

"I have changed, yes, but I was comfortable where I was." Harry replied irritably.

"Comfortable is an unneeded luxery. Only when you can afford it, can you relish in it."

Harry sighed, knowing that this was another one of Mirage's many lessons for him. He and her had spoken at great lengths, touching on many subjects. Mirage had wanted to see how he thought, his knowledge, how he saw the world, and how quickly he came about in a debate, if at all, even if logic and reason was shoved into his face.

"We're leaving tomorrow." Mirage spoke up, interrupting his thoughts.

"Wha'?"

"You have a little more than a week left of your holiday, so I thought we could begin your lessons." She flashed him a fang. "Don't worry, they won't kill you. I can't promise that they won't hurt, though."

Harry gulped nervously. He didn't like the sound of that. He really didn't the like the sound of that.

"Now, scram, younglin'. Your friend, Athena, is still here and I do believe that she would love to speak with you." Mirage said, shooing him out his own dorm room.

Unlike the other dorm buildings on the compass, Letum, Death, extended it's dorms underground. The first five hundred were above ground, the second was underground. And also, your dorm room wasn't assigned in Letum like they were in the other buildings, it was chosen. Unfortunately, Mirage had chosen for him. he called it the most evil dorm room on campus. Dorm room 666 in Letum, Death, building. Mirage had just snickered.

Also, unlike the other buildings, the rooms were larger. Actually, these dorm rooms weren't actually dorm rooms. They were more like dorm apartments. There was a small kitchenette, a sitting room, then there was a master bedroom with a large walk in closet and there was also a large master bedroom. The bathroom had a large shower, a large bathtub that you could swim in, a rather nice toilet, a fancy sink and quite ornate bathroom mirror that Mirage had disenchanted, much to Harry's relief. All in all, Harry liked his new dorm "room" quite a bit.

But he had been a little sad when he learned that he was unable to bring anyone who wasn't a Letum into the building, nor could he tell anyone how much fancier the building was. The explanation had been rather clear. The Letum members, on their own had charmed everything or at their own expense, had everything installed. And if the other dorm buildings knew, they would all go retake their personality tests and lie so they could personally get into the building. Harry not only understood, but could also empathize. If the other dorm buidlings wanted this lavishment, then they would have to work on it.

Harry, himself, considered this to be just another happy accident. He had already been considering to look up enlargement spalls and such to make his dorm room back in Fuscus a bit better, but now he really didn't need to now that he was in Letum.

Harry crashed landed back into readlity when he found himself knocking on Athena's door. He only had to wait a moment before the door was thrown open and he was slammed against the door so on the opposite side of the hallway with an armful of Athena.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry! We all are! We never thought that-" Athena broke off with a sob. "I'm so sorry!"

"Shh. It's alright, Athena." It took Harry another good ten minutes before he had her suitably calmed down. He then led her back into her dorm and led her to her bed, where she sat down with a 'thump'.

It was then that he got a good look at her, and found himself in shock. He had never seen Athena like this. The incident must have really shook her up for her to not only act like this, but to look like this as well. It was quite disconcerting.

The first thing that he noticed was that he cat extremities were absent from her person.

The second thing that he noticed as that her normally colorful hair seemed to be lacking it's normal vibrance. In fact, her hair was a dull, mousy brown.

Harry then took in the rest of her.

She was wearing no make-up, nor was she wearing any jewelry. Her eyes were a soft brown and her skin was a healthy beige color. She wore a plain white t-shirt, a faced pair of blue jeans, and she was barefoot. And, most of all, her eyes were bright red and swollen from crying. Something extremely unlike Athena.

"Oh, Athena, where are your feline extremities?" Harry started off, gently stroking her hair in a comforting manner that he and her had developed when they had occasionally cuddled.

"I don't deserve to have them. If only we had been more attentive-" Athena began, but Harry quickly cut her off.

"I would have still gone out and gotten bitten. I enjoyed going to that park in Boise that you took me to. I'll go there at night and take a walk. It's just that I was unfortunate enough to choose to go there that night. It wasn't anyone's fault, Athena."

Athena sniffled and gave him a sad look. "Not even those vampires who bit you?"

"Not even their's. They hadn't known that I was a wizard. They just thought that I was just another unlucky muggle." Harry smiled warmly at her. "So, don't blame yourself. It's just another strange situation that Fates thrown at me. I'm used to it."

"You shouldn' have to be." Athena sniffled, smiling.

"But I am, Catwoman." Athena laughed.

"Shut up, Catman!"

Harry beamed, ruffling her dull hair fondly. "That's my Athena, baby. Come on, Kitten, lets get you back into your former glory, starting with your cat extremities."

Three hours later, along with a lot of hard work, Athen a was looking more like her old self.

She had neon pink hair with acid green streaks and tipped with blonde. This time she had once brown cat ear and one orange cat ear with a orange tail that was tipped with brown. She was wearing a red leather skirt over black stretch pants with a red and black corsette. That was Athena. Colorful, vibrant, and mismatching.

Harry twirled her around and whitled. Athena laughed, skipped away from him and stepped into a pair of black stilleto heels. Athena had once told him that high heels weren't supposed to make you look taller, but make your ass look better.

"If that bitch hadn't scarred me for life, I would so be throwing you on that bed and pounding into you for all I was worth." Harry announced to the only female in the room. Athena laughed at his announcement.

"If I can make a gay boy wish he was straight, then my work is done and done well." Athena said, snapping her fingers to emphasize her playful words, causing Harry to laugh.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Athena."

Athena sashayed up to Harry and placed her hand on the middle of Harry's chest and gently shoved him backwards. He landed on her bed with a soft_ "thump" _and watched as Athena laid down next to him on the bed.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" Athena asked softly. Harry closed his eyes, sighing softley. He covered them with the back of his forearm, letting his thoughts run ramped through his tired brain.

"Mirage, she says that we're leaving tomorrow so we can begin my vampire lessons." Harry informed her without looking at her. If he had looked at her, then he would have seen her smiling.

"it's okay, Harry." Athena informed him softly. Harry looked at her this time.

"But you'll be all alone here," he began, but Athena cut him off.

"Haven't you wondered why I don't leave with the others? I like being alone, sometimes. It helps me think, to fuel my brilliance and insanity. You should try it, Catman. Try taking up a project, work on it with other people, but think about it when you're alone. You would be surprised at how your mind works." Athena placed her hand on his cheek, quickly withdrawing it when he flinched away from her touch in a rather violent manner.

"Harry, I'm-"

"It's okay." Harry snapped, climbing quickly to his feet.

"I'll see you later."

Athena sat up and winced when Harry slammed the door to her dorm room shut. Harry had only about a month ago, told them about Victoria raping him. It was when all the girls learned not to touch his face, neck or back. Victoria had a thing for hurting him in those three places. She had broken one of the touching Harry rules. She had made him remember that psychotic rapist bitch.

"I'm so sorry." Athena whispered to the empty room around her. "I'm so sorry."


	21. Chapter 21: Freedom

"A little queen all golden

Flew hissing at the sea

To stop each wave

Her clutch to save

She ventured bravely.

"As she attacked the sea in rage

A holderman came nigh

Along the sand

Fishnet in hand

And saw the queen midsky

"He stared at her in wonder

For often he'd been told

That such as she

Could never be

Who-"

A child's soft singing voice was cut off by a loud slammng of a door. The child's breathing instantly stopped, along with any and all movement.

The child listened to the heavy footsteps make it's way towards the door of the room. The room that said child was locked in. The footsteps paused by the door, then went away, fading down the hallway outside of the door, causing said child to sigh in relief.

"Oh, Menolly, I wish I was as brave as you." the child breathed, clutching two books tightly. Dragonsong and Dragonsinger, both by Anne McCaffery. "I wish I could escape like you did."

Far away, in a magical school, a teenage girl heard this child's soft pleas, just as she had heard them every night when she slept. She knew that this child was being held captive by a pedophile who used the child to make pornographic movies.

This teenage girl woke up and sat up, running her hand down her face. his was normal for her. It was how she woke up every night for the past two years since she had first begun to attend the school that she was attending.

The child whom was held captive had no family, had no possessions and no name. This child was no one, having been taken out of a dumpster where it had been left to die nearly ten years prior.

"I will find you, Licentia. One day, I promise."

Far away, in a room, a child heard these soft words spoken, knowing that they were meant for her, and her only, to hear.

Back in the magical school, Athena Jones was getting up, readying to begin another night filled with searching for a trapped child whom she had named Licentia.

Freedom.


	22. Chapter 22: Malfoy

"You didn't tell me that we were coming here!" Harry hissed angrily as soon as he saw where they had landed.

Mirage had insisted that she apparated for the both of them, having ignored Harry's protests of being able to apparate all on his own. After listening to him for a few minutes, Mirage had finally just told him to shut up because not only was their destination a surpise, but also because apparating was different with vampires than it was with wizards.

"Oh, do you know this place?" Mirage asked innocently, but with a tone that implied that she already knew why Harry didn't want to be here, despite her innocent words.

"Yes!" Harry nearly snarled. "I used to go to school at Hogwarts, so of course I've been to Hogsmead!"

"Oh, well, then I guess you know that this is one of the only magical places that caters for vampires and they have the largest variety in the world." That shut Harry up instantly. "This is also to see how well you can control the blood lust around so many mortals."

Her words struck a chord with him as he looked out at the street and noticed several children walking around, wearing Hogwarts house colors. These were his former schoolmates! It didn't mean that they were more disposable then his current school mates! Why did she have to choose a Hogsmead weekend to bring him here?

"I don't mean for you to feast upon them, Harry. I will stop you before you do. I had not known that the school was visiting this weekend or else I would not have brought you. I am not like other vampires, Harry. I do not believe that mortals should only be thought of as food. They are people, they are friends, and they are worthwhile as something more than food."

Harry then felt guilty that he had thought that. That he had thought that his "sire" would willingly endanger people needlessly when she was teaching him how to control his vampire urges and powers so he could control them and not hurt people, mortal and immortal alike. He felt really bad.

"Come along. Lets go to Honeydukes. I trust you know the way." harry nodded and moved to step out, but stopped.

"They'll recognize me." Harry said flatly. Mirage gave him a not so gentle shove out of the alley that they had been standing in.

"Of they recognize you, I'll become a vegetarian." With that said, Harry and Mirage made their way through the crowded streets of Hogsmead to Honeydukes. Just as they were entering the famous candy shop, Harry slammed full body in to someone and fell down with them on top of him.

"Ouch, are you-"

"Watch where you're going, four eyes." a familiar voice snapped in an irritable manner.

Harry and the other person both got to their feet, dusting themselves off. When Harry looked up, he was greeted by the familiar face of one Draconis Diomedes Malfoy, the heir of the Malfoy family. Harry felt anger fill him.

"You should watch your tongue, mortal! Do you have any idea of whom you are speaking to? This is the second son of the head of the Penates vampire clan. He is royalty! Are you alright sire?" Harry could have kissed Mirage right then. She had presented him witht he perfect chance to humiliate Draco Malfoy in front of everyone.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Harry said kindly to Mirage before turning back to face Malfoy. "Though, mortal, whom do you presume to be, speaking to me as if I were some lowly mortal?" Harry sneered.

Mirage gave him an approving nod that also heald encouragement. She stepped back so she could watch to see how Harry handled this, but far enough away so that Harry could do this on his own without her assistance. She knew that Harry could handle things himself if they got out of hand, even if he himself didn't know that.

"I'm Draco Malfoy-" Malfoy began in an extremely pompous voice, making Harry's eyes narrow significantly. Harry decided to cut him off.

"Ah, yes. I've heard of the Malfoys. They serve a filthy half breed mortal whom calls himself Voldemort. And you presume that you are better than I am? That is quite absurd. It is both humorous, and yet, quite sad."

Harry's words both silenced Malfoy and drew a crowd to witness the humiliation of said boy. Malfoy's face was turning a steady shade of bright crimson that was tinged with embarrassement and anger. Harry was enjoying this immensely, but was glad to note that no one recognized him. Today was just getting better and better.

"You disgust me, Malfoy. You probably insult your fellow mortals to make yourself feel better about your own shortcomings. For example, your hair. You obviously don't know how to make it appear well groomed, so you use massive amounts of hair products to slick it back into a hard shell rather then learning how to make it appear presentable. How...Mortal. Too afraid to admit that you have shortcomings, and too afraid to learn how to fix them. Now, move aside. My friend and I have business inside."

Wordlessly, Malfoy stepped aside, allowing Harry and Mirage entry into the famed Honeydukes. Harry, once they were out of sight of the people outside, grinned at Mirage, who was watching him from the corner of her eyes.

"Thanks." he said softly.

"You have nothing to thank me for, Harry. The opportunity presented itself and you took it. Now, see these here? These are bloodpops, and next to them are sugarclots."


	23. Chapter 23: Discovered and Found

**§**

**Discovered and Found

* * *

**

Harry sat with Mirage in the Three Broomsticks, both of them drinking fire whiskey, which was like butterbeer to vampires. Vampires had an extremely higher tolerance to alcohol than mortals did. It was because of their metabolism. Their metabolism for food and drink was quickened by their magic, but slowed down their metabolism for blood so they didn't have to feed so often.

Harry and Mirage were sitting at a small table in a secluded corner of the pub that was darkened so they weren't noticeable to the other patrons of the pub. They were both sipping their drinks, quietly discussing the day that had taken place so far.

They had spent approximately three hours in Honeydukes, stocking up on vampiric candy that also made temporary blood supplements until it was a more appropriate time to feed. Then after Honeydukes, they had gone to Zonko's, stocking up on several pranking items to take back to the states. Harry had noticed a great many of the classic pranks that he had seen here in Europe was mysteriously absent in the states, so he thought that he would introduce them to his friends and reign foreign pranks down upon the unsuspecting students of Mist Brook Academy of Magic.

The blood lust had only threatened to take him over three times throughout the day. Once when they had been in Zonko's, and twice in the street when the kids had been overly excited and had bumped in to him during their play. Harry had been forced to feed from Mirage in the street, but in Zonko's, all he needed was a breath of fresh air before he was better again.

Harry suddenly felt every single hair on his body stand at end, and a shiver racked his body rather noticeably. Mirage had frowned at him, her eyebrows threatening to disappear in to her hair line.

"I have never seen a vampire act like that when dementors were around." Mirage said softly. Harry shuddered.

"No dementors. Trust me, you would know if I sensed a dementor. No, it's someone far worse then a dementor."

His solemn words forced Mirage to feel the first tingling's of worry for her young charge. She was over three hundred years old, and she had never seen or met a boy quite like this. He was dark and gloomy, yet so light and carefree. He was just a strange person.

"Oh, Victoria, sit over here with us! I want to see Harry Junior!" a girl cried. Mirage's eyes widened and Harry shuddered again. They both turned and watched discreetly to see Victoria Polkis walking towards Ronald Weasely and Hermione Granger, carrying a small bundle of blankets in her arms. Harry felt dread bubbling up in the pit of his stomach. Dread also had another name. Vomit. He could taste it on the back of his tongue, and he was forced to swallow in order to keep it down.

"Is that the girl-" Mirage began, but Harry cut her off, knowing what she was going to ask her.

"Yes, that's her. That's Victoria." Harry's voice was hoarse, filled with an emotion that Mirage had never heard from anyone or anything ever before.

"Oh! He's so beautiful!" Hermione gushed. "I love this little green jumper that he's wearing. Where did you get it?"

Victoria sat down and willingly let Hermione hold Harry Junior. Harry felt his stomach plummet. He didn't like where this was going. His dream from the night he was turned entered his mind once again. The wailing of a baby and Victoria's smile. He shuddered again.

"I went shopping for little Harry after we finished up at Gringotts. I'm so happy that Mr. Snape was able to do that potion for me so that Gringotts would let me use Harry's money to care for our baby." Victoria's smile was charming. A smile that Harry had seen several times. He felt the bile rising up again.

"I'm sure that if Harry was here, he would have told Gringotts to let you have free range of his money." Ron said softly, tickling little Harry Junior underneath of the chin, making the small child gurgle happily up at him. "He was always willing to share his money with anyone and everyone who needed it."

Harry suddenly went cold. No. It wasn't possible. That child. It couldn't be his! It just couldn't be. He turned towards Mirage, and found her watching him.

"It's not-" he began, but she shook her head. Harry bit his lower lip before nodding.

"I'm sorry Harry, but it is." she whispered. Harry nodded and went back to listening to the conversation. He didn't know how Mirage knew, but he just knew that she knew. If she told him that something was true, then it was. He didn't know why he felt and thought this way, but he just knew.

"Oh, he just looks so cute!" Hermione giggled. "I can't wait until I'm a mother. Of course, it'll have to be after I graduate and have a career."

Harry noticed that Ron paled considerably at her words. He bit back a laugh, biting the inside of his cheek, having to swallow the colorful swear words that were rushing forth when he nicked the inside of his cheek with one of his fangs. He just suckled away the blood until it quit bleeding, intently listening to Ron and Hermione talking with Victoria, wondering how and why they weren't seeing through this obvious false facade of hers.

"I just don't understand why my Harry left me. Why he never told me about this world." Victoria sighed, but then smiled sadly at Hermione and Ron. "But he'll come back to me, one day. I know he will because he told me that he loved me."

Harry resisted the urge to throw up right then and there. He knew that she was lying through her teeth, which was sickening enough, but what was even more sickening was the fact that his two best friends were buying her lies. He then turned towards Mirage.

"Can we leave?" he asked softly. She nodded sadly, her eyes intently focused on the bundle of blankets in Hermione's arms.

"Very well." They rose to leave, and were halfway to the door when Harry was forced to stop in his tracks.

A smell. A good smell. No. A heavenly smell. An unearthly smell. It was a scent. No. It was two scents. They were indescribable, but both were as distinct as white and black. Harry's head swiveled about, trying to find the source of the smells.

"Is something wrong?" Mirage asked, turning around when she realized that Harry wasn't following her anymore. He didn't look at her, just kept peering about the pub.

"Can't you smell it?" he demanded. Mirage's eyes widened in realization.

"I didn't think that you would find your mate so soon."

"What?" Harry stopped searching to look at her. She nodded.

"The scent you smell, it's your mate." she informed him.

"Then why do I smell more then one?" he demanded. Her eyes widened even further.

"You have multiple mates." she breathed, awe filled. "You must be powerful indeed if you have more then one mates. And you have yet to reach your wizarding majority and your vampiric majority."

"My whats?" he demanded, looking for the source of the scents again.

"A wizard reaches his magical majority at the age of sixteen. A vampire reaches it's magical majority after it's thirteenth year of being a vampire. You have yet to reach either one, which means that your power levels right now are only the tip of the iceberg." she explained, her eyes scanning the pub. "Lets find your mates now, but I cannot let you mate with them until after you've reached your wizarding majority. It could be disastrous if you do."

Harry didn't even wait to listen to anything she said after 'lets find your mates'. All he knew was that he had to find them. He had to claim them. He had to own them. He was quickly weaving his way through the crowds of the Three Broomsticks, following the scents. Finally, he found his way to a private room down the back hall.

He was about to open the door when Mirage's hand landed on top of his. He turned to snarl at her, but she bared her fangs back at him, hissing. He instantly back downed as he felt her vampiric powers overwhelming him.

"Not yet." she whispered once he was subdued. He nodded meekly and she led him out of the pub and around the side. She jerked her head, indicating a tree that was growing beside the pub.

"Climb."

Confused, Harry began to climb up the tree as fast as he could until she stopped him. She then led him out towards a thick, sturdy branch and gestured for him to peer in to the open window that it was conveniently growing right above of.

He peered inside and found Severus Snape and Remus Lupin kissing and caressing each other. Their scents wafted out to him, making him growl with pleasure. He made to crawl in through the window, but Mirage stopped him and pulled him back deeper in to the tree branches.

"You cannot claim them yet!" she nearly snarled.

"But-" Harry began, but she shook her head.

"Not yet, Harry. Not until after you're sixteen. Then, when we run in to them again, then you can claim them. But not until then, Harry."

Harry hung his head, but nodded. He allowed Mirage to lead him away, to the Hag's Inn, the only inn in all of Hogsmead. Apparently, Mirage had booked them a room there, and that was where they were going to stay for the rest of the night.


	24. Chapter 24: Idea

**§**

**Idea**

* * *

Harry suddenly sat up in the middle of the night, an idea springing in to his mind. He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of it before! It was so obvious! He turned towards Mirage's bed and found her mysteriously absent. He looked about the room, hoping to find her, but found that he was alone in their hotel room. Shaking his head, he rose and got dressed, knowing that he would have to do it tonight in order to assure that nothing would go wrong. As soon as he left the hotel's building, a voice broke out, startling him.

"Going somewhere, fledgling?"

Harry spun around to find Mirage leaning up against the side of the Hag's Inn, holding what appeared to be a muggle cigarette in her fingers. She smiled at him as she brought the fag to her mouth and inhaled deeply before pulling the cigarette away and exhaling slowly.

"I didn't know that you smoked." Harry said, surprised. She shrugged.

"You never asked." she then threw her cigarette down and mashed it in to the earth, extinguishing it completely. She then raised a well groomed eyebrow at him. "So, going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go save my son from his psychopathic mother." Harry replied, feeling a little bit proud of his plan.

"So, you're going to raise him all on your own?" Mirage inquired, smirking a little. Harry shook his head.

"No, I'm too young and I'm just not ready to be a father yet. So, I'm going to give my son to Severus and Remus to take care of until I can claim them and am ready to be a father. It's inevitable that Remus and Severus help me raise him." Harry explained. Mirage chuckled.

"That's a very good plan, Harry, except you're missing two parts." Harry blinked in surprise.

"I am?"

"Yes. Yes you are." Harry waited expectantly, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, what am I missing?" he finally demanded after three minutes of silence.

"One, how are you sure that your mates will be willing to raise your child?" she demanded. "You've yet to claim them, you cannot confront them, so they cannot know that the child is yours. And besides, how do you know that they'll even be willing to raise a child?"

"Because Remus loves children, and I know he's always wanted children. I heard him telling Professor McGonnagal one day about how he wished that he and his mate could have children. Now I know why they couldn't. They needed me." Mirage's eyebrows raised. She stepped closer to Harry, watching him intently.

"How are you going to steal the child?" she breathed softly in to his ear. His features hardened.

"I was going to apparate back to Mist Brook and get the Marauder's map from my trunk. It's a map that shows Hogwarts and where everyone in the building is."

"Very good. Now, how are you going to disguise the baby so Valerie and everyone else don't know whom it is?" she demanded. Harry blinked. He hadn't even considered that.

"I-I don't know." he stumbled. Mirage smiled.

"Then you better be glad that I'm here. You go get that map of yours, and meet me at the gates of Hogwarts." Mirage then disappeared in to the darkness, making Harry jump. He then swore.

"I don't like that. I hope she doesn't ever do that to me again." he swore before disapparating.


	25. Chapter25:Nikolai Cyprien P LupinSnape

§

Nikolai Cyprien P. Lupin-Snape

Remus woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. Something was off. Something wasn't the same. He looked at the other side of the bed and found Severus sound asleep, his black wings sprawled about the bed as usual. Remus gave a tender smile before sliding out from underneath of the black wing, and getting out of a bed. Despite popular belief, Severus was a heavy sleeper. Not even a banshee's shrieks could wake him up.

He went in to the living room of their private quarters and stopped. Lying in a crib was a six month year old baby, sleeping contently in a basket on the couch. Remus looked about the room, inhaling deeply and froze.

He knew that scent. He had smelt it back in Lily and James's home a over fourteen years ago. He had smelt it here in Hogwarts less then two years ago. It was his mate. His other mate. His and Severus's dominate mate whom had disappeared during the summer. Harry. Harry had been in these rooms less then three hours ago. He then turned sharply towards the baby.

He approached it and picked up the envelope that the baby was cuddling up against. He smiled down at the baby, thinking about how adorable it was. It had silky reddish black hair that was glowing gently in the dim light. He then frowned at the envelope and tore it open.

_Dear Remus Lupin and Severus Snape,_

_Please take care of my son until I can. I am not yet ready to be a parent, and it's other parent is not to be trusted, nor can she properly care for a child, much less herself. So, please, care for my son. _

_His name is Nikolai Cyprien P. Lupin Snape. He is only six months old. And please celebrate his birthday on May 27th. _

_Please, take care of him. And always let him know that his father loved him. _

_Sincerely, _

_ H_

Remus stared at the letter for a minute before he turned towards the small baby and realized that it was Harry James Potter Junior whom he was staring at. He briefly considered going and telling someone about the letter and Harry being there, but he quickly banished the thought.

Harry obviously didn't want anyone knowing that his son was under their care, nor did he apparently want anyone to know what he thought about Victoria. He frowned though, rereading the letter once again. He would have to mention that they needed to question Victoria about a few things, like if she had noticed Harry acting funny before he left.

Remus set the letter aside on the coffee table before bending over and lifting little Nikolai out of the basket that his father had placed him in. Nikolai opened his eyes and Remus nearly dropped the child when he was met with sparkling amber eyes rather then the stunning emeralds that he had been expecting to see. Glancing down to look at the letter again, Remus was startled to find only a pile of ash in it's place.

"Well, apparently he wanted no one to know anything." Remus murmured. He then smiled at Nikolai once again.

"Well, Nikolai, lets go to bed. Lets hope that your papa Sev isn't hogging all of the bed again. Do you know how annoying it is to have a mate with wings that can take up an entire king sized bed all on his own?" Remus complained good naturally to the small child, who was watching him curiously with it's shining amber eyes. The child then smiled.

"Dada!" Nikolai shrieked, untangling it's arms and reaching for Remus. Remus felt his heart melt and he nuzzled the small baby.

"Yes, I'm your dada, and I promise that I'll always take care of you." Remus whispered.

In the shadows, Mirage smiled. She watched as Remus Lupin took the small child in to the master bedroom and shut the door behind him. She then walked over to the basket and let her fingers run over it.

"One day, Nikolai, you shall be mine." she whispered before disappearing from the room and back to the Hag's Inn where Harry was waiting for her.


	26. Chapter 26: DeIncriminating

§

De-Incriminating

Victoria Polkis was fuming as she waited for Dumbledore in his office. Three days ago she had woken up to find Harry Junior missing from his crib and no one could find him. The same morning, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape had turned up with a child of their own, claiming that the poor baby had been somehow transported in to their room with a letter asking for them to care for it.

Victoria had been positive that they had stolen her poor little Harry Junior from her, but when Madam Promfry did a paternity test, the results had come back as inconclusive, and then when Severus had tried to do the same potion as he had with Harry Junior, the stupid quill had only written 'Nikolai Cyprien P. Lupin Snape' and for his parents 'Remus Julius Lupin' and 'Severus Anguis Snape'. That had caused for quite a stir for everyone.

Then, yesterday, she had received a letter from Gringotts informing her that because she was not married officially to Harold James Potter, neither she nor Harold James Potter Junior could extract any money from the Potter vaults. Apparently it was a stipulation that the great grandfather of Harold James Potter had put onto their accounts because of all of his mistresses and his illegitimate children were taking money from the Potter accounts without his permission and going behind his back through Gringotts.

So now, she was penniless, childless, loveless, and now she was afraid that Dumbledore would make her homeless. All she wanted was to see Harry again and tell him how much she loved him. She was positive that he loved her back. After all, he hadn't told his magical friends about what they had been doing. That was obviously a sign that Harry had been enjoying their "little" games. He had only been trying to play hard to get.

Victoria was looking about the round office when she noticed a folder that was sitting oh so innocently on the headmaster's desk. Looking about, Victoria noticed that all of the portraits were empty, which surprised her, but she ignored her surprise and picked up the folder and opened it. Imagine her surprise when she found out that it was Harry's permanent record!

She began to read through it, smiling gently at all of the things that her beloved had done while he had been in school. Then a few slips of paper fell from the back of the folder. Victoria placed the folder on the desk and picked up the papers, reading them, then she felt her blood run cold.

They were letters asking for help. From some one. She knew what these were. These were letters that Harry must have written when they had first begun their games before he had come to enjoy them. She felt relief flood through her. That was all they were.

Then she frowned. She couldn't let anyone know about their little games. She looked about, and noticed that the fireplace had a fire roaring happily inside of it. She went over and threw the parchments in. She then heard some voices and quickly hurried back over to the desk and placed the folder back where she had found it and sat down in the seat that she had been occupying before she had found Harry's silly old letters.

The door to the office opened and Victoria rose gracefully to her feet. A ugly, scarred up man walked in with an eyeball that was swiveling about the room madly. Behind him entered Dumbledore, who smiled warmly at Victoria.

"Victoria, I'm sorry that it took so long for us to get here. We had a little mess downstairs where some students were fighting." Victoria smiled sweetly at him, making sure it was obviously forced.

"That's all right sir. Have they found my baby yet?" she asked, making sure that her voice sounded desperate. Then she realized that if she had Harry's baby, he would find out and come back to her. She had to get little Harry Junior back! At first she had just been relieved that she was finally getting a break from changing diapers and three in the morning feedings, but now she truly realized the implications of her missing child.

Dumbledore gave her a sad smile. He placed a comforting hand on Victoria's shoulder, his heart going out to her. No one should ever have their child stolen from them. No one.

"Not yet, but we will, Victoria. We will. I can promise you that. Now, this is Alastar Moody, he's going to help us find Harry Junior. Don't worry. Alastar will find him. He's the best tracker there is."


	27. Chapter 27: Understand

§

Understand

Harry was kicking back in his bed back in the Letum dorm building. He had saved his child, he had found his mates, and he had hopeful forced Victoria to kill herself. He was feeling rather good about himself.

"Don't you have class?" Harry looked up to see Mirage leaning against the door frame in his door. He let his head drop back with a groan.

"No. It's the weekend." he growled back, making himself comfortable once again. Mirage was watching him intently with her bottomless black eyes.

"Then why don't you go out and spend some time with your friends? I'm sure they missed you during your time away." Mirage said, her voice holding an enticing quality to it. Harry groaned and sat up.

"Why are you trying to get me out of here?" he demanded. "I just want to relax today."

"Hmm, yes, so I noticed. But I think that you might find it quite benefiting if you spent more time with your friends. You can't cut them off, not like you did with your friends from Hogwarts." Her words caused Harry to sit up quickly and suddenly. His eyes were blazing angrily and his magic was beginning to become palpable in the air around him.

"I didn't cut off Ron and Hermione!" Harry snapped. Mirage smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have mistaken not corresponding with them, not visiting them, nor letting them know in any way that you're still alive, as cutting them off."

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" Harry snarled and stormed from his bedroom and then out of his dorm, and was walking through the halls when he slammed full bodily in to someone.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized, righting the person whom he had slammed in to . It was a girl wearing a bright pink mid thigh high skirt, with a white blouse and pink vest. She was also wearing pink high heels. She had cute shoulder length hair that was blonde and wavy. She had tanned skin and sparkling gray eyes that seemed to be laughing.

"It's alright. I wasn't watching where I was going." she said smiling. "You must have just transferred here or in to this dorm building. My name is Jamie Kriffen." She offered her hand. Harry smiled at her, for some reason liking the way she was looking at him.

"My name is Harry Potter." Harry replied, shaking her hand. She winked at him.

"Well, I'm in a rush, but we should definitely get to know each other better over a hot cup of coffee. My treat. Toodles Harry." Jamie said and then disappeared down the hall. Harry watched her go and then disappear in to dorm room 667. He smiled, knowing where her dorm room was.

"Well, I guess I will be seeing you later, Jamie." Harry murmured, smiling. He then shook himself. "What am I thinking? She's a girl!"

Harry just shook his head and left the Letum dorm building and went to go find his other friends. After nearly two hours of searching, he found Athena immersed in piles of books. Athena was so busy reading that she didn't even look up at him when he said hello. Rolling his eyes, he picked up one of the books and looked at the complicated diagram in it.

It looked like a summoning diagram that he had seen in his necromancy books, except it was different. Some of the symbols were different. He frowned, studying the symbols, identifying their placements and trying to place a couple of them. Finally, it clicked. This was a summoning circle for a living human being!

"That's mine!" Suddenly the book was snatched from his grasp and Harry blinked at the place where the book had been just a moment ago. He looked up to see a furious looking Athena glaring at him, clutching the book that he had just been looking at, tightly to her chest.

"What the hell are you doing here, Harry?" she spat.

"I thought I'd come and visit with my friend. Why are you looking at summoning circles for living human beings?" Harry asked curiously. "You're completely immersed in white magic and summoning is a purely dark magic branch. It's more of something I'd be looking at rather than you." Athena's glare darkened.

"That's none of your business, Harold." she spat. Harry's eyes widened. Then his eyes narrowed significantly.

"Athena, this isn't like you. What's going on?" His eyes glanced down at the other books on the table, his eyes quickly identifying several of them. His eyebrows raised.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but it would appear that you are searching for someone. You have a divining book there. A book on tracking spells. A book on scrying. And look at this, a book on law enforcement, opened to a chapter on how they find missing persons." Athena paled at his words, but her look didn't fade the tiniest bit. In fact, if anything, it had darkened by several degrees.

"Just leave me alone, Harry."

"Athena, you can trust me. Who are you looking for?" Harry paused, considering the possibilities. He then remembered that Alexander had once told him that their father had disappeared before they had been born. "Are you looking for your dad?"

Athena gave him a incurious look before snorting. She kept staring and then dissolved in to laughter. She dropped the book that she had snatched away from Harry, supporting herself by leaning against the table. When she calmed down, she wiped the tears away and sat down.

"It's nothing, Harry." he frowned.

"No, it's not. Not if your reaction to my asking is anything to go by." Athena and him had a stare down before she finally looked away.

"You wouldn't understand." she finally said after a few minutes of silence. Harry walked around the table and knelt in front of her, looking up in to her face.

"What wouldn't I understand?"

Athena studied him intently. Her eyes searched his, almost desperately, before she finally gave him a shaky smile. She then sat back and began to tell him her tale. A tale about how after she had begun to attend Mist Brook Academy, she had begun to have strange dreams. Dreams about a little girl who was being used and abused by a grown man who was desperately wishing for freedom. It wasn't until two months after they had begun that she realized that they were real and she had begun to search for a way to find this girl.

She had told several people, including her twin and the headmistress, but no one had believed her. They had all just told her that she was being silly, or that she needed to stop eating strange things before she went to bed. Sensei Amakawa had even threatened to make her start seeing a psychiatrist who would put her on medication to make her behave like a normal girl. That had scared her in to silence about her dreams about the little girl whom she had named Licentia.

Harry listened to her quietly, carefully categorizing each and every detail that she told him about. He also made a mental list of all the people whom hadn't paid any heed to Athena's tale about a girl suffering in her dreams, and then tacked it to a mental note to go visit all of these people and give them a long lecture about prophetic dreams and how seers could see visions of things going on far away during their sleep. Once Athena stopped, Harry gave her a gentle smile.

"I believe you, Athena. I've had dreams like yours before. I'll help you find Licentia." Harry vowed. Athena stared at him before launching herself at him.

"Thank you Harry! I'm sorry I thought that you would be like the others. I'm so glad you understand!" Athena then detached herself from Harry. "Lets start searching."

Harry nodded and turned around, pulled out a chair of his own and began to read the book that had the diagram that he had been looking at. He would help Athena find Licentia. They would find her, and they would free her.


	28. Chapter 28: Newt

§

Newt

Harry was sitting in his Muggle Studies Repair Shop Class, bored. He hated this class, but he had somehow allowed himself to be suckered in to joining it by Prometheus. He had said that it would be fun, that he would love it just as much as his necromancy classes. Yet, here he was, bored, and Prometheus was fast asleep beside him, drooling all over his notes.

"Yeah, Harry, you won't regret it, I promise. Yeah right." Harry muttered under his breath, glaring darkly at the softly snoring Prometheus. He wrinkled his nose as he saw the ever growing pool of drool that was making the ink on the paper run. "Oh, ew."

"So as you can see, if you take the yellow wire and thread it through the fourth hole through the T-pipe and then thread it through the second hole through the right side and connect it to the main line-" Harry let his head drop and hit the top of his desk with a loud _thud_.

"Am I boring you, Mr. Potter?" a voice snapped. Harry's head flew up and he was met with the glare of his teacher, Mr. Withers. Harry looked around before nodding.

"Yeah, actually, you are. And you're probably not going to like this, but you're boring everyone else in here." Harry said, gesturing about the room. Out of a class of fifteen, five were sleep, including Prometheus. Six were nodding off, two were reading books that they had obviously brought with them with the intention of reading them during class, one was even in the middle of crawling on the floor to make a break for it out of the door for escape from boredom, and one, Harry, was staring at the teacher.

"Get out Potter!" Mr. Withers snarled. "And don't come back until you can learn to pay attention!"

This caused Harry to burst out laughing. He had been paying attention up until the whole head making contact with desk top thing. Shaking his head, he picked up his bookbag and slung it over his shoulder. He walked towards the door, grinning down at the boy crawling on the floor, making a break for it. Harry opened the door, and paused, stepping away from it, letting the kid escape without Mr. Withers noticing.

"You know, sir, if you actually let us fix something, maybe we'd pay attention." Harry informed him, before turning on his heel and exiting the room. Once he was in the hallway, he let out a sigh of relief and slammed the door shut behind him. He knew that Mr. Withers would go and complain to Endymion, but at the moment, he couldn't find it within himself to care.

He was free from that boring old class, and if he could wrangle it, he wasn't ever going to go back and attend another one. Of course, that was only if the class manager, Madam Baudelaire, allowed him to change classes, which meant that he would have to go out and get some chocolates and flowers for her...again.

"Thanks for the help." Harry jumped to find the boy whom he had helped escape standing next to him. The boy had a lit cigarette held between his fingers, offering the pack to Harry, who shook his head. The boy shrugged an pocketed the pack of cigarettes. "Name's Ashton. Ashton Newton. Everyone calls me Newt, though."

"Nice to meet you, Newt. Name's Harry Potter, but everyone calls me Harry, though." Newt laughed as he shook Harry's hand.

"Nice to meet cha, Harry." Newt then glanced at the Muggle Studies Repair Shop Class and chuckled. "You know, he hasn't changed his curriculum once. This is the third time I've taken his class, you know. As long as you don't make loud noises, he doesn't notice if you're not paying attention, or if you leave if you crawl."

"You're kidding me." Harry said, chuckling a bit.

"Nope. I just go for the first five minutes then sneak out. Sometimes I use it for nap time if I stayed up partying all night." Newt's eyes then brightened. "Hey, you wanna come to a party with me tonight? You'll love it! There's lots of babes and booze! So, what do ya say?"

Harry shook his head. "No thanks. I have something planned for tonight. Thanks for the offer, though." Newt shrugged.

"Maybe next time. Well, see you 'round, Harry."

"Bye Newt."


	29. Chapter 29: Rescue Begun

§

Rescue Begun

Harry was sitting out in the dark, waiting for Athena. Mirage had shown him how vampires apparate, and it was indeed different from the way wizards apparate. Apparently, you only had to think of a name, a picture, or the location in order to apparate, where with wizards, you had to know the location or else you wouldn't go anywhere.

Tonight was the night that he was going to go and rescue Licentia from her hellish life. He was going to bring her back here, and if she was magical, she could begin going to school here. It was possible, but the younger kids were restricted to one building on the compass and had a stricter schedule that they had to abide by. The younger kids didn't mingle with the older ones very often. If Licentia wasn't magical, then Athena was going to find her a muggle school where Licentia could attend while Harry paid for it. Athena had argued, but he had been adamant. Athena couldn't afford it while Harry could, and if all else failed, Harry could always break down and ask Sirius to pay for Licentia's schooling. If Sirius refused, then they would just have to send her to a day school and pick her up between classes or something.

But first things first, Harry needed a location. He didn't think that Licentia would answer to Licentia, so he wanted to having something else that he could have to fall back on in order to find her. That was why they were trying two different things.

One was a location spell, but location spells needed one of three things. An object belonging to the person for whom they were looking for. A name of the person for whom they were looking for. Or some bodily substance or piece (i.e. Hair, fingernail clipping, etc.) from the person for whom they were looking for. They didn't have an object, they didn't have any bodily substances or pieces, and they weren't sure if Licentia would work or not.

The second was Harry's necromancy. He could summon a spiritual being or animal to track Licentia. First he was going to summon Lily and James back and ask them to search for him. If they couldn't do it, he was going to summon a pair of shadow cats, whom were renown amongst necromancers for having the ability to find anyone or anything. They should be able to give Harry a location.

"I'm sorry that I took so long, Harry. I wanted to draw a picture of Licentia in case that might help you." Athena panted as she jogged up. She handed a scrap of paper to Harry before bending over, placing her hands on her knees, gasping for breath. Harry knew that Athena had a asthma problem. Luckily, she carried a muggle inhaler, so she would be okay shortly.

Harry unfolded the scrap of paper and bit back a gasp of surprise. He hadn't known that Athena was such an accomplished artist. If it wasn't black and white, and if he hadn't known that Athena had drawn it, he would have assumed that it was a photograph! It was amazing.

"Will it work?" Athena wheezed, putting her muggle inhaler away. Harry hadn't even noticed her taking it out of her pocket. Harry nodded dumbly.

"Yeah," he continued to examine the picture. Athena flushed.

"I know, I'm not that great. Her ears are a little big, and her eyes have a bit more of an almond shape to them. Her lips are thinner, and her hair is a bit longer then that, but I liked how long her hair was a few months ago better. Also, I've never seen Licentia smile, so I'm just guessing that's how she'd look with a smile." Harry gaped at her.

"Athena, this is bloody brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. Athena stared at him before giggling.

"Your British accent just hit you hard." Athena teased. Harry blushed. The others had teased him mercilessly about his British accent so he had worked hard to get rid of it. This is the first time that he knew of that it had come back to hit him.

"Shut up, Athena." Harry sighed as he looked at the paper again. If Athena was telling the truth, that she had altered some of the things about Licentia in the picture, it might not very well work. He could very well apparate himself to a similar girl's room instead. He tucked the picture into his back pocket.

"Alright, we'll try it as a last resort if you're so positive that your picture is so bad. Lets begin with the location spell." Harry moved to go so they could go to the place where they had set up earlier, but Athena stopped him.

"I asked Mr. Martinez if the location spell would work if I used it on a person with a first name only, and he told me no. He says that you have to have the full name or else you get no cookie."

Harry groaned. He hadn't wanted to summon Lily and James. Sure, he loved them and he missed them, but they were exploring the world right now, most likely scaring the bloody hell out of unsuspecting muggles, and he didn't want to ruin their fun. But this was for the good of a child whom was suffering. Her need was greater then his parents' need of getting to see what they had missed out on.

"Bloody hell." A painful blow to the right of his head knocked him to the ground. He looked up to see Mirage standing there, cigarette lit and held tightly between pressed lips.

"What have I told you about swearing?" she demanded. Harry flushed.

"Sorry. God damn it!" he swore, but not as vehemently as he had beforehand. Mirage nodded, her expression lightening somewhat.

"Very good. Remember, only swear in the manner that the locals of the country that you're in swears. It's a lot easier to blend in that way." Mirage then turned towards Athena, ignoring Harry's groans and mutterings of how she hadn't needed to hit him so hard, and why did she have to hit him in the head?

"What are you two doing out here?" Athena was questioned by Mirage.

"Nothing." Athena lied instantly. Harry felt like groaning. Apparently Athena didn't know that it was useless to lie to a vampire because they could smell it when you were lying. The only vampire you could get away with lying to is if you lied to a vampire with a really bad head cold.

"Athena's been having visions of a little girl whose in a lot of trouble and we're going to rescue her." Harry informed Mirage. At Athena's look of betrayal, Harry winced. "Vampires can smell it if you're lying." Harry explained. Athena's eyes widened significantly, making Harry shrug. He then turned back towards Mirage. "What are you doing out here, Mirage? I thought you were going to go visit with Mr. West." Mirage blew a ring of smoke before flashing Harry a fang.

"Yeah, well, I've been summoned by the vampire council. They want me to bring you to be presented. I'm going to go tell them that they won't be able to meet you until your next school vacation. I'm going to be gone for about a month, so I want you to lie low and play it safe, okay?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"I'll be a good little vampire." Harry replied. Mirage smiled, patted him on the head before disappearing from the air in front of him without even making a sound. Athena whistled.

"Do ya think she'd teach me how to apparate silently when she gets back?" Athena asked, turning towards Harry, making him laugh.

"I'll teach you while she's gone." Harry promised her, setting off towards the necromancy building. Halfway there, Harry froze and then began to swear. Athena paused and watched him with a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked. Harry scowled.

"I could have asked her if the bloody picture would have worked." he snarled, making Athena giggle.

"Oh well. You're fault, Catman." Harry shot her a glare.

"Shut up, Catwoman!" he shot back, making her giggle again, and then making him laugh as they finished their trip to the necromancy building. He turned the knob on the door and groaned when he found that it was locked. He let his head make contact with the glass in the door.

"It's night time. Why the bloody hell is it locked?" Harry demanded softly.

"No, Harry. It's why the hell is it locked. Take out the bloody and you'll have it right. Now, let me in. I know how to open it." Athena bumped her hip against Harry's, forcing him out of the way. She then fell to her knees and pulled a bobby pin out of her hair. She winked at Harry, and made it so he couldn't see what she was doing, and after a couple of minutes of silence, Athena finally stood up and pulled the door open. Harry gaped at her.

"How did you do that?" he demanded. Athena giggled and tucked her bobby pin away, back into her hair.

"I felt like learning how to pick locks, so, well, I learned how." Athena shrugged, then her tail began to wave about wildly. "I feel so special! I know something you don't! Yay me!" Harry rolled his eyes at her antics. Vlad was forever saying that she was bi-polar. Of course, he made sure that Athena never heard him say that, otherwise she would use some of the most creative hexes, jinxes, and curses that anyone could ever see or imagine up.

"Alright, calm down, Catwoman. We still need to go inside and summon my parents." Harry said, propelling her into the Necromancy building. She shot him a dirty look as she stumbled.

"I'll break into your dorm room and get my revenge if you're not nice to me!" Athena growled, sticking her tongue out at him. Harry just gave her an amused look as he walked by her.

"I'd like to see you try." Athena gave him a quizzical look before following after him. He led her into Undercomb's classroom after she picked the lock again. Once they were inside, Harry had her set about helping her gather the supplies before he had her sit on Undercomb's desk as he began to draw the diagram on the floor with the purified white chalk that Undercomb normally kept for only really important summonings, like class 10 Demon Summonings.

She had only taught Harry up to class 3 Demon Summonings, saying that if he wanted to learn how to do up to class 10 to class 13 Demon Summonings, then he would have to take Advanced Necromancy where they would build up from class 4 to class 13 Demon Summonings before she would take him to get his Necromancer's license.

It took Harry an hour to set up everything before he knelt down in his designated circle. He grinned impishly at Athena, who was watching him curiously, peering at the four foot summoning circle that he had drawn around him that had several unfamiliar symbols

"Am I drawing you into the dark?" he asked in a chilling whisper. Athena flashed him a cute smile.

"Nope. You're just making me consider becoming a Rune Mancer." Harry blinked at her before grinning.

"I'll become on with you. It's one of the required classes in order for me to get into Advanced Necromancy."

"That's terrific! Now we can finally share a class together that's within both of our interests and is neither light nor dark!" she squealed, and made to run to him, but stopped right outside of the diagram. She bit her lower lip.

"Hug me after the summoning?" Harry suggested. Athena smiled.

"Hug you after the summoning." she confirmed.

Harry nodded then placed his hands on the outline of the diagram. He closed his eyes and found his magic center, and concentrated it. He forced the magic out through his hands and out into the diagram. He felt the magic spread through the chalk until the entire diagram was filled with his magic, and pulsating with the strong magic.

"I summon James Ezekiel Potter from his wanderings of this earth. I summon him to me on this very night, so mote it be!" Harry picked up the dagger on the floor next to him and pricked his finger, allowing a single drop of blood land on the diagram. There was a loud pop and James appeared in the middle of the diagram.

"I summon Lily Anne Potter nee Evans from her wanderings of this earth. I summon her to me on this very night, so mote it be!" He pricked his finger once again, allowing another drop of blood to land on the diagram. Another loud pop sounded and Lily appeared next to James in the middle of the diagram.

"To bind them here to me, I surrender my life's blood. To bind them to my will, I surrender my life's blood. To bind them to this earth, I surrender my life's blood. So mote it be!" Harry let three drops of blood drop onto the diagram before it glowed bright yellow and disappeared. The entire diagram disappeared, leaving Harry in the room with his ghostly parents and Athena.

"Cool. I didn't know that you could do that with necromancy." Athena said, then jumped up and ran to Harry. She hugged him and then skipped away behind Lily and James. "I can say that I hugged Harry! YAY!"

"Uh," James began, looking confused. "Weren't we just in France?"

"Harry, dear, what's going on?" Lily inquired. Harry climbed to his feet, then gave his mother a soft look.

"There's a lot that's going on and has gone on since you left, but that's not why I summoned you guys back here. There's a little girl whom needs our help, and we need your help to help her." Lily and James gazed at him curiously.

"We're listening, son." James said softly. Athena suddenly got serious.

"Almost ten years ago, a man found a baby abandoned in a dumpster. So, having plans, he took the baby out of the dumpster and took it home with him. When he got home, he took care of the child and raised it. Once the child reached the age of four, he began to use the child for sexual acts. When the child was five, he began to film the sexual acts and distributed the tapes at a profit. When the child was seven, he began accepting money from other people to use the child in sexual acts, which he filmed, and then sold the tapes. The girl is now ten years old. She's never been to school, she has no name, no records, nothing. When I started school here, I began to dream of her. Two months later, I realized that she was real and began to search for her. Five months after I began dreaming of her, I finally gave her a name. Licentia. It means freedom. Please help us find her!" Athena ran straight through Lily and James and into Harry. Harry easily caught her as she began to sob into his chest, remembering all of the terrible things that she had seen happen to Licentia in her dreams. Harry softly shushed her, and then looked up at Lily and James.

"So, do you think you can help us?" he asked. Lily and James looked at each other before turning back, a purposeful look on their faces.

"We'll help." they both informed him. "We'll return in two weeks if we can't find her." James and Lily informed him. Harry nodded and watched as his parents floated through the wall and out of the building.

He hoped that they found Licentia soon. No one deserved what she was going through. No one. Not even Voldemort.


	30. Chapter 30: Truth

§

Truth

Remus Lupin was sitting on the couch, right after the night of the full moon, wrapped up in a blanket. His graying brown hair was sticking up at odd angles, his eyes had heavy bags underneath of them. Other then his head, the only other body part that you could see was his right hand, which was clutching the handle of a steaming mug of hot chocolate, which was resting on his blanket covered knee. His eyes, though bloodshot and tired, were trained on the dark man who was playing on the floor with a toddler who couldn't be more than seven months old.

"Papa!" Nikolai, the child, shrieked happily.

Severus Snape smiled warmly at the child, letting his wings unfurl as he picked up Nikolai and pressed wet kisses all over his face, making the child laugh. Then he blew a raspberry on the bare stomach of Nikolai, causing him to shriek with laughter. This itself caused Severus to laugh, which caused Remus to smile gently at the scene bared before him.

Severus turned to lay on his side and gazed gently at Remus as Nikolai began to toddle his way over to retrieve the bear that Remus and Severus had gone to get in Diagon Alley the day that Nikolai had appeared in their rooms. Remus felt a bit bad for hiding the fact that Nikolai was actually Harry Junior, but he had done so because the next morning when Victoria had thrown a fit, he had been afraid that Dumbledore might force Severus to take veritaserum. Remus knew that he was safe because he was allergic to veritaserum and so they could not use it on him, but they could use it on Severus, and he hadn't wanted Nikolai to go back to Victoria.

"Are you feeling better, love?" Severus asked in a gentle tone, making Remus smile. It was nice to hear Severus like this after listening to his hard, snarky tone most of the time.

"Yes." Remus replied, then moved to place his cup of hot chocolate on the table in front of the couch. Severus watched his every move and quirked an eyebrow when Remus gestured for him to come to him.

"I have something I need to tell you about Nikolai now that we're on summer break." Severus's eyebrows raised and glanced at the child whom they were speaking about. He was contentedly hugging his bear to his chest as he played with a muggle toy car. Severus then got up off the floor and went and cuddled with Remus in his blankets. Remus rested his head on the crook of Severus's neck and inhaled deeply, sighing as his muscles relaxed.

Severus moved his wings about so that they covered the both of them, and placed the blanket over their legs, placing them in a comfortable position. He then cuddled up to Remus, nearly purring when Remus began to stroke his hair.

"Severus, I know who Nikolai's real parents are." Remus spoke softly. Severus instantly stiffened up. He didn't want his cub to go away! He would fight with everything he had to keep Nikolai. Remus sensed this and hastened to calm him.

"No, no. They will not be taking him away." Remus mused on this for a second. "No, Nikolai will be staying with us until he is old enough and ready to be on his own." Remus assured him. Severus instantly relaxed. He then peered curiously up at Remus.

"Who are his parents?" Severus inquired after a moment's silence. Remus sighed.

"Victoria and Harry. Nikolai is Harry Junior." Severus leapt away, staring at Remus in horror.

"You stole him from that bitch?" he nearly bellowed. "Remus, how low will you sink to make Harry ours?" Remus quickly stood up, wincing in pain, but knew that he needed to end his lover's rant, and quickly.

"No! I didn't steal him from Victoria! Severus! I didn't steal him!" Remus nearly bellowed, then cried out as his leg gave out.

At Remus's cry, Severus instantly ended his rant and grabbed Remus and situated him on the couch, fussing over him until Remus was comfortable and no longer in too much pain. Neither of them were paying any attention to Nikolai, who had been watching this, wide eyed, before yawning and curling up in a ball on the floor, going to sleep instantly.

"I didn't steal Nikolai." Remus repeated softly. Severus combed his hand through Remus's graying hair.

"Then how did he get here? How did we end up with him?" Severus demanded, feeling a bit angry at his mate, but also worried for his fellow submissive. He needed Remus, no matter how angry he got with him, he needed him.

"I wasn't lying when I said that he was brought to us by someone with a letter. It was Harry, Severus. Harry stole Nikolai from Victoria."

Silence.

"Excuse me?" Severus demanded.

"Harry stole Nikolai from Victoria. I don't know how, but Harry found out about Nikolai. He said something about how Victoria couldn't care for Nikolai, much less herself, so he wanted to leave him with people who would love and care for him, since he himself wasn't quite ready enough to be a father. He didn't say who he was, but his scent was all over, and he signed the letter with his first initial, H. It was him Severus, I know it was."

Severus was quiet for a minute, then noticed that Nikolai was fast asleep. He stood up and picked up the small boy. He carried him into their makeshift nursery in the corner of their room, and tucked him in, in his cradle. He then stood there, staring down at him, before sighing. He ran his hand over Nikolai's reddish black hair that was silken and soft to touch, smiling when Nikolai seemed to lean into the caress in his blissful, unaware sleep. He then smiled gently down at the small child, then frowned again. After nearly ten minutes worth of contemplation, he left and returned back to the living room, where Remus was patiently waiting for him to return.

Severus sat down on the coffee table, his wings curled about him in a comforting manner, and he rubbed his suddenly tired eyes. He then focused intently on Remus.

"Are you telling me that Harry was here?" he began softly. Remus nodded.

"I know our mate's scent anywhere." Severus nodded.

"And Harry left Nikolai here for us to care for?"

Remus nodded.

"And he stole Nikolai from Victoria?"

Remus nodded.

"Which means that Harry was here." Severus repeated.

"Yes, Harry was here."

"And he didn't claim us?" came Severus's pained whisper. Remus bit his lip. That had bothered him as well.

"I-I don't think he could." Remus finally whispered. Severus's eyes watered, and he bit back a sob.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe there's something going on with him." Remus then remembered a little detail that he had shoved to the back of his mind for further contemplation on another day. "I think he's been turned into something."

That caught Severus's attention. "What?"

"His scent, it was the same, but more dangerous, more lethal." Remus whispered, turned on by the thought of having a more dangerous mate then he had originally been imagining. Severus's eyes widened.

"Then that would explain it." he breathed. Remus peered curiously at him.

"What?" It was Remus's turn to ask. Severus glanced sharply at him.

"Most magical creature when they're turned from being a hum before they reach their magical majority, have to wait until their wizarding majority hits, and then their creature majority, before they can claim their mates. With you and me, it was fine because we're both submissive's and it is our master who will seal out bond." Severus explained, being more of the expert on humanoid magical creatures then Remus was, even though the both of them were technically both humanoid magical creatures. Remus listened then his eyes widened.

"That means that he knows that we're his mates and he's going to need us!" Remus whispered. Both Severus and Remus smiled at this, their eyes filling with tears.

"I love you Remus." Severus whispered huskily.

"I love you too, Severus." Remus replied before they both decided to celebrate in a more intimate fashion.


	31. Chapter 31: Oops

§

Oops

They had found Licentia.

James and Lily had been unable to help, but had stayed around in order to get a better grasp on what was going on with Harry. They had cried when they found out about him being turned into a vampire, and had realized why neither Remus nor Severus had taken him in. Because of him being their mate, the temptation in taking him before he was of legal age or consent was too much. They hadn't taken him in because of the risk, which Harry was now thankful for.

They had been happy when they had found out about Mirage coming in to be his sire in the place of his missing sire. They had been a little disappointed to find out that Mirage was temporarily absent from compass, but they had agreed that they would just speak with her on a later date.

They had been angered and shocked when they learned about what was going on at Hogwarts. How Victoria had somehow managed to lie to everyone and charm her way into their lives and that she had, had Harry's child that was born from her numerous rapes upon Harry. They had been happy when they had learned that he had cut off her money supply from his bank account, how he had stolen Harry Junior away, officially changed his name to Nikolai Cyprien Potter-Lupin-Snape, but made it so that until he officially claimed him, the Potter only showed up as the first initial. He had also arranged it so that in three months, Gringotts would begin to hound Victoria to pay back all the money that she had used from Harry's account, whether it be for herself or for Harry Junior.

Back to the matter at hand.

Licentia.

Licentia was being held in Meridian, Idaho, in a small white house barely outside of the city limits. The home was that of a wizard and was carefully warded so muggles could not come onto his property without remembering something more important to do. And had also made it so that if a squib wandered across his dwelling, they would be physically thrown off of his property and would forget everything about his home and their reason for coming. He had made a mistake, though. He hadn't warded against wizards, nor vampires. Harry was going in.

"Just go in and get her, okay Harry?" Athena asked. Harry smiled at her, ruffling her hair slightly.

"Athena, it's weird seeing you act all grown up. Don't worry, I'll come back with Licentia whether I'm dead or alive." he solemnly promised her. She gave him a funny look.

"You're already dead, though, Harry." she began slowly. Harry playfully winked at her.

"Exactly!" She scowled and lunged at him, but he had quickly apparated away to the small white house in Meridian.

He appeared in a rather sparse room. There was only a bed, a nightstand, and a boarded up window. He glanced at the bed, seeing some blankets piled up, but then quickly doubled back. What he had taken to be just some blankets was a small girl who was curled up in a ball, covered up in a thin, threadbare, holey blanket that appeared to have at one point in time, having been pink. It barely even covered the girl!

Harry moved towards Licentia, which caused her to curl up even tighter, which Harry hadn't even thought possible. Then he remembered how small he was back when he was her age, and she was smaller because she was a girl, which, no offense to girls, was because they had slighter frames then men did.

"It's okay, Licentia, I won't hurt you. I'm here to help." Harry informed her softly. She stiffened before she slowly uncurled from her ball.

"How'd ya know tha' my big sis'er calls me Licentia?" she inquired in a soft, shy voice. Harry smiled and knelt beside the bed in front of her.

"I'm a friend of your big sister. She sent me to come collect you so she can take care of you. Would you like to come be with your big sister?" he asked. Licentia's eyes widened and filled with hope.

"Really?" she whispered, clutching the blanket that was covering her, even tighter.

"I can be wi' my big sis'er?"

"Yes. I promise. You'll never regret it, I promise." Harry gave her an understanding smile when he saw how hesitant she was. He would have been the same way if someone had come to save him from the Dursleys. The only difference was, was that Licentia had it a lot worse then he had, had it.

"O'ay." The small girl uncurled and slipped off of the bed.

Harry had to force the sadness from his face. She could barely look him in the eye even though he was kneeling. Harry offered his hand to her, which she studied curiously, before accepting it.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the magic pulsing underneath of her skin. He had never felt like magic like this! It was familiar, yet so unfamiliar. It was strong, pulsing, yet soft and comforting. It also tasted so innocent.

Licentia, though, felt the same with him. His magic pulsing, which she intellectually knew was magic.

The only difference was that instead of his magic being soft and comforting, it was dark and dangerous, yet kind and warm. There was no innocence in his magic, which scared her a little, but she knew that she could trust him. She didn't know how, but only that she could.

"Now, Licentia, don't be scared, but I'm going to make us disappear out of this room. We're going to disappear out of this room, and it's going to feel like we're sliding through blankets of silk, before we reappear somewhere else." Harry explained to her, making sure to watch her facial expressions carefully.

"Don't be scared. I'll be with you the whole time, and your big sister will be waiting for us where we're going."

"A'ena?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"Yes, Athena." Her smiled was dazzling, making Harry smile.

He briefly wondered if he had been like her when he was a child. Was he so innocent, so kind, so naive. So easy to please? He probably was. He was just grateful to get a piece of burnt bacon when he was was Licentia's age.

Harry pulled Licentia a little closer and tried to apparate.

Nothing happened.

He frowned, and tried again when it didn't work, forcing a little bit more magic into it.

Once again, he failed to apparate.

Harry then stretched his senses and magic out further, exploring to see if he could find out why he was unable to apparate, and bit back a curse at what he had found. The man had put anti-apparition wards that went outward on the room but allowed for you to apparate inside of the room. He apparently didn't wish for Licentia to escape if she had ever by chance, accidentally apparated out if the room in desperation to escape from this hell hole that she had lived in her entire life.

Harry then heard the front door slam open.

Harry instantly released Licentia's hand and stood up. He turned to face the door, waiting for it to open. It didn't. He heard footsteps before he heard what sounded to be a refrigerator opening, and then closing, and what sounded like a can being opened. Harry was assuming that it was an alcoholic beverage of some sort.

"Licentia, stay here until I come back. It's going to be alright. I promise you that."

Licentia nodded, not that Harry saw it. She watched wide eyed as he approached the door, and opened it. She gasped in surprise.

She had tried opening it twice when she had really had to go to the bathroom, but she had been unsuccessful. It had always been locked!

She watched him leave the room and shut the door behind him. She then sat on her bed, waiting for the worst. For _him_ to come in, and to beat her because of the boy who had come to take her to her big sister. She silently wished that nothing would happen to that boy. He was nice.

Harry shut the door behind him, softly.

He saw the man instantly and felt the disgust inside of him build. He was only twenty five, at most. He had short blonde hair, hazel eyes, and tanned skin. He was thin, tall, and what any girl would consider drool worthy. He wore expensive black pants that clung to him like a second skin, and a dark gray silk shirt that had the first two buttons undone, showing the tanned skin underneath. He could have any woman he wanted, and he had to be a pedophile!

Harry unknowingly released a deep, dangerous, threatening growl.

This made the pedophile jump.

He jumped up from the couch he had been seated on, and spun to face Harry, dropping his beer in the process. Harry's eyes flicked towards it and read the brand name 'Budweiser' before it hit the ground, and his eyes flicked back towards the rapist before him.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my home?" the man snarled.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Harry informed him softly. The man raised an eyebrow in a rather cocky manner.

A scream suddenly issued from the television set which was soon followed by some soft pleadings of "No" and "Please" and "Don't". Harry flicked his eyes towards it and saw an obese man that bared an extraordinary resemblance to his Uncle Vernon, kissing Licentia's bare body.

He felt sickened and turned towards the man before him.

"Are you here to play with the girl, right? It'll cost you a pretty penny or two, but trust me, it's well worth it. She's well trained." The man had noticed Harry's glance at the television set.

Suddenly, Harry found himself right in front of the man, his hand clenched tightly around his through with the man being held at least a foot in the air, his stocking covered feet kicking slightly.

"You will never hurt another child ever again." Harry spat before chucking the man across the room. Harry then calmly approached the man who had just realized how much danger he actually was in.

"You-You're not human!" he nearly screamed. Harry smiled, flashing his fangs at him. Harry was unaware of how the shadows in the room fell upon him, making him appear even more devilish and threatening then he already was appearing to the fearful rapist that was huddled on the floor before him.

"Neither are you." he spat. He unconsciously cast a silencing charm on Licentia's door, so she wouldn't hear the proceedings in the living room.

He picked up the man's wand from the floor where he had dropped it and considered it for a moment, quite well aware that the man was watching him intensely, fear just pouring off of him. His magic informed him that it was made of white pine with ashwinder fang as a core. It was about seven inches long, a little flexible.

He snapped it.

"Ah!" the man screamed.

Harry simply dropped the two pieces to the floor.

"Oops." calmly voiced Harry.

"My wand!" the man managed in a strangled yell. Harry shrugged.

"Sorry about that." Harry glanced down at the pieces. "It was rather clumsy of me."

"Why-" he began when sobbing started to come from the television.

He saw the anger in Harry's eyes while his face was eerily calm. He paled in realization that there was more at stake then just his wand being snapped by this dangerous being before him.

"What are you going to do to me?" he fearfully whispered.

"Retribution."

Harry then lunged towards him.

The man released a rather unmanly shriek of fear, and raised his right hand in defense of himself. Harry merely grabbed it, snapped his arm, and literally tore it off at the elbow. Blood began to squirt everywhere. Harry smiled brightly at this.

"Oops."

Harry then set about tearing the man to pieces. Blood was pouring everywhere, creating quite the gruesome scene indeed. Harry let the man scream until he passed out from blood loss, then he just finished tearing the man apart into as many pieces as he possibly could, throwing the pieces haphazardly about the room, knocking many things down and just spreading the blood about as the pieces of the man's body continued to squirt blood after they had been forcefully detached from the man's body.

When he was finished, Harry stepped back and took a moment to admire his handy work.

Nothing in the entire room had been spared from the blood shed. Blood touched each and every surface in the room. This made Harry smile.

He then knelt down and dipped his fingers into the puddle of blood where only the mutilated severed head of the man remained from where Harry had tore apart the body. He then stood up and wrote upon the wall, leaving only one word.

Once he was finished, he cast a cleansing spell upon himself and walked towards Licentia's room. He opened the door and walked in, careful to close the door behind him so Licentia would be unable to see the room beyond.

"Wha' happened?" Licentia asked immediately as soon as he walked in. Harry gave her a gentle smile.

"Don't worry. He's agreed to allow you to come with me so you can live with your big sister. Now lets wrap you up in a better blanket then that." Harry conjured up a thick, warm, large blanket that was pink and wrapped the new standing Licentia up in it. He made sure to cover her head with it. He then picked her up so her head was resting against his shoulder.

"Now, when we go out, keep your eyes closed tightly. If you don't, then you might not be able to see Athena, okay?" Harry asked. Licentia nodded and squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she possibly could, then pressed her face as tightly as she could against his shoulder.

Harry then turned and walked out of the room, wandlessly opening it. He walked through the bloody room and then out of the front door, never looking back.

Licentia didn't dare peek, and didn't even open her eyes when she felt the sensations that Harry had mentioned to her. She kept her eyes closed until Harry told her that it was okay to look now. When she did, she turned and saw Athena. She instantly leapt from Harry's arms and ran to hug Athena, who picked her up and hugged her right back.

"Did everything go alright?" Lily asked immediately upon setting eyes upon Harry. Harry turned to face her. "You're not hurt?"

"It's okay, mom. Every thing's fine. I promise." said Harry, smiling up at his mother. James and Lily smiled at him.

"This is a very kind thing that you've done, Harry." James informed him softly. Harry nodded.

"I know dad." he replied.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so proud of you!" Lily gushed, wishing that she could hug Harry. Harry just glanced up at her.

"You don't need to be, mom. I just did what anyone else would have."

"Harry," Harry turned to look at Athena and Licentia. Licentia was being balanced against Athena's hip as Athena held her. "Thank you."

"Thank you!" chirped Licentia.

Harry just smiled and shrugged. "It was no problem. I just did what anyone else would have. Well, I have homework for Magical Combat History that I need to have done by tomorrow. See you guys later."

"Is Harry your boyfrien', A'ena?" giggled Licentia. Athena blushed.

"No, Licentia. Harry prefers boys over girls. But he's a good person." she informed her softly, then gave her a little squeeze. "It's pretty late. So, lets get you to bed, and tomorrow morning, you and I have to go see the headmistress." It was then that Licentia yawned.

"A'ena, why do you hafe ca' ears?" Licentia inquired.

"I'll explain everything tomorrow morning." Licentia promised, carrying her new charge to bed.

James and Lily watched Harry leave then Athena with Licentia on her hip. If Harry had been straight, Athena would have been good for him, and Licentia as well. But as it was, Athena was a good friend, and Licentia would be a good practice child for Harry. They knew quite well that Harry intended to help Athena in raising Licentia. He would be like the father that she had never had, or at least, a very kind uncle.

"Come on, Lily. Lets go disrupt the classes that're in session right now. That's always worth a good laugh or two." Lily rolled her eyes.

"James, when are you going to grow up?" she asked, knowing that it was quite pointless to ask and that it had always been pointless to ask.

"Never! I may age, but I will never mature!" James countered before zooming off. Lily rolled her eyes before smiling. It was James's boyish charm that had always attracted her, even when she used to pretend that she hated him.

Sighing, she set off following him to try and keep him from disrupting too many classes.


	32. Chapter 32: Jamie Kriffen

§

Jamie Kriffen

"Oh! Hello Harry!" a voice chirped happily. Harry looked up in surprise. A boy with blonde hair that was tied back in a pony tail and had sparkling gray eyes was smiling down at him.

Harry hadn't necessarily expected any one to find him. He was on the outer skirts of the school's grounds, fiddling with a home made bomb that he had found instructions on how to make while he had been on the Internet.

"Um, can I help you?" Harry asked slowly. The boy smiled and plopped down next to him.

"I'm crushed that you don't remember me! Remember, we live in the same dorm building. Letum! It's me, Jamie Kriffen!" The boy peered curiously at his muggle home made bomb. Harry on the other hand, was staring at him, and then he recognized the boy.

"I thought you were a girl!" he yelped. Jamie giggled.

"Actually, I did. I like dressing like a girl. I feel more comfortable in girls clothing rather then in boys. Of course, you'll probably think it's weird that I'm straight, though. So, whatcha makin'?" Jamie asked. Harry was still staring at him before raising his eyes to the sky.

"I should quit being surprised at what I find here." Harry muttered, then realized that Jamie was a little too interested in his muggle home made bomb. "I-uh-I-"

"Is that a home made bomb? Cool! Please tell me that you're going to blow up the muggle studies building because I have a test tomorrow and I so did not study for it!" Jamie announced. Harry peered at him, his eyes filled with suspicion and surprise.

"Are you telepathic or something?" he demanded. His question caused Jamie to laugh.

"Nope. I saw you and Newt talking when you guys snuck out of class. I have the class after you guys. So, you're going to blow up the muggle studies building, right?" Jamie demanded. Harry then decided that he'd try to be a bit more relaxed around Jamie.

"Yeah. I figure it'll break up the monotony of Withers's class." Jamie giggled.

"Did you know that if something happens to a building, then they just cancel the class until the building is repaired? I found that out when one of my classmates in Advanced Alchemy Potions accidentally set fire to the potions building that we were unable to put out. They just released us until the building was fixed and passed us for whatever we missed and had us read over whatever it was that we missed. If we didn't understand something, there were make up classes that they offered too." Jamie explained. Harry's eyes widened then brightened.

"Well, this adventure sure seems to be looking better and better. Come on, help me finish it." Harry and her set about tweaking with the home made bomb, perfecting it so that it would take out the entire muggle studies building with only one blast. All Harry wanted was for a temporary escape from his Muggle Studies Repair Shop Class or else he was going to stab out his cornea if he had to step foot in that room within the next week!

"I say that we plant it in the middle of the building that way it's more likely to make the rest of the building collapse and causes the most damage possible so that even if the building remains standing, then there's no way they can possibly use it without endangering the lives of our fellow classmates." Jamie suggested as he tweaked with a couple of the wires.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Harry inquired, teasingly. Jamie winked up at him.

"Well, my classmate did have a little help in that fire."

That didn't surprise Harry at all. He surprise Jamie by chuckling.

"Why am I not surprised?"

‡

Harry was sitting next to Jamie in the rarely used school auditorium. It was rare to see exactly how many kids there were in the school since everyone's schedules conflicted so you never got to see everyone somewhere at once. It was rather shocking, and a little oppressive. There had to be at least 10 thousand students, and that didn't even include the staff that was wandering about the auditorium, making sure that no one was misbehaving too badly.

"I think we've done good." Jamie informed him, nudging him with his elbow and giving him a sly wink. Harry grinned back, feeling a little startled at how drastic a change that Jamie could pull off when he dressed like a girl. He looked stunning at the moment.

He was wearing a pink halter top with a white over jacket that stopped underneath of his ribs. He wore a stylish pair of white jeans that had pink designs all over them with a pair of pink potato cowboy boots. His make-up was tastefully done as well. White eye shadow that was outlined with pink, pale pink lipstick, and a little bit of blush was spread on his cheekbones. His hair was perfect, not a hair out of place and was clipped back a little by pink barrettes, leaving some hair that fell casually in his face. He was quite the looker at the moment.

"I'll say," Harry murmured.

"Yo, Harry, who's the pretty lady?" Laius asked as he plopped down next to Harry. Jamie just winked at Harry and offered his hand to Laius.

"Hello, my name's Jamie. And may I inquire as to whom you may be?" His voice was carefully controlled so that he sounded exactly like a girl. Harry then noticed that he was holding his wand, which meant that Jamie had merely cast a voice changing charm on himself so he would sound more like a girl. He was slick.

"My name is Laius. Laius Cassel. Would a pretty girl like you care to-" Laius began to ask Jamie out on a date when all of a sudden, Athena jumped over the seats, landed in Laius's lap, and they watched as a more sedate Alex walked up, carrying Licentia in his arms.

"Hello Harry. Oh, hello there! I recognize you! You're in my healing class! Jamie, right?" she asked. She gave Harry a sly wink, causing Harry to realize that Athena knew Jamie's true sex.

"Oh! Hello Athena! How are you?" Jamie asked, smiling in a way that was unusual to Harry. He had gotten to know Jamie pretty well the night before, and had seen a wide range of emotions on his face, but he hadn't seen this particular look before.

"I'm quite good. Was Laius going to ask you out on a date?" she asked. Laius flushed. "Doesn't he know that you prefer girls?" she asked curiously. Jamie sighed.

"I would have informed him if that had been the case, but you interrupted him when you leapt into his lap." Jamie explained.

Harry suddenly felt a roaring in his ears and his entire body turned hot. His breath quickened with his heartbeat. His fingers began to twitch and a sweet, intoxicating smell began to filter into his nose. It took all of Harry's self will not to move or cum right then and there. He kept still, closing his eyes in concentration.

"Harry, are ya all righ'?" a voice asked. Suddenly the smell was gone and Harry's mind cleared. The heat in his body slowly began to clear and the roaring began to disappear. He opened his eyes to find Licentia standing in front of him, peering curiously up at him. He noticed that the rest of their friends had shown up and they were all peering curiously at him, as well. Harry shook his head, shaking away the cobwebs before smiling uncertainly at Licentia.

"Yeah, just got a little lost in my thoughts. Here, why don't you sit on uncle Harry's lap while we watch the assembly?" Licentia nodded and Harry helped her sit on his lap. It had been two weeks since they had rescued her and it had taken her a lot to become comfortable around people. So far, she was comfortable as long as either Athena, Alex, or Harry were around because she knew that nothing would happen to her when they were around, especially when she was with her "uncle Harry" because he liked boys and not girls.

"Alright, everyone, calm down. Settle down." Headmistress Endymion started out. After a moment, she finally screamed into the magically enhanced microphone, "SHUT UP!"

Silence instantly fell upon the auditorium.

"As some of you already know, the muggle studies building last night had quite an unfortunate accident. Mr. Withers, your muggle studies teacher, made the mistake of leaving open gas containers next to an unsafe muggle power extension cord which lead to the catastrophic explosion last night. Unfortunately, all muggle studies classes are canceled until further notice." Instantly, every single person who took a muggle studies class, instantly leapt up and began to cheer. Harry, Prometheus, and Jamie included. They all jumped up and cheered.

"Yes, yes, I know you're all heart broken. Of course, you'll just have to study on your own time. Also, because of this incident, no student is allowed near the muggle studies building, so please, steer clear. Also, because the teachers will be clearing away the wreckage that was once our muggle studies building, all classes for today are now canceled. Thank you, and you are now all excused."

"Back to my room for a party!" Prometheus announced loudly. They all cheered and quickly made their way to Prometheus's room. Harry waved Jamie on, who was now accompanied by Athena, while Harry made his way back towards his room, considering what had happened during the assembly.

It was freaking him out.

Whatever it was that had affected him during the assembly was something completely new and strange. It kind of felt like his blood lust, except he was aware, and he wasn't hungry for blood. He was positive that if it was some kind of vampiric thing, but Mirage would have at least mentioned it before she had left.

What was going on with him?

Harry went into his dorm, and without even bothering to turn on any of the lights to his dorm room, he got a beer out of his magic powered refrigerator and sat down on his couch, silently contemplating his new problem.

He was unaware of how long he sat in the dark, only occasionally sipping his beer before letting the empty bottle fall to the floor. Then, he just sat there, thinking, in the dark. In reality, he had been sitting there for a good four hours, completely undisturbed.

A knock sounded on his door, but Harry was so deep in his contemplation that he didn't even hear it. Nor did he hear the door open and his name called softly.

Harry didn't notice two figures entering his dorm room, nor how they were holding hands. What Harry did notice was that suddenly, the rushing was back. His entire body turned hot, so hot that he felt like he needed to tear his shirt off in order to help cool off. His breath quickened, feeling like he was incapable of getting enough oxygen.

"Harry! Are you alright?"

Harry noticed the call this time and looked up. Athena and Jamie were standing in front of him, both of them were holding each other's hands, and he could smell that sweet, intoxicating smell once again.

Harry threw back his head in a deep throaty groan, pressing a hand against his forehead. His mind was telling him to do things that he didn't want to do, but the smell, it was drawing him in.

"Harry?" Athena placed a hand on his thigh, trying to see if he was alright. The scent was fading quickly, but Harry was already in thrall. He snapped his head up and grabbed Athena by the arms, squeezing tightly. Her eyes widened as she took in his flushed face, his glazed his, and his open mouth, panting heavily.

"Sorry," he whispered, and crushed his lips to hers. He nipped her bottom lip lightly, making her open her mouth so he could gain entrance to the warm cavern beyond. He played with her tongue with his, exploring her mouth with an intensity that made Athena melt like butter against him. That sweet smell was returning quickly to the room.

Harry heard Jamie moving away, as if he were going to leave the room. Harry pulled away from Athena, and grabbed his wrist. Jamie turned back, a confused look on his face, and Harry pulled Jamie towards him. He kissed Jamie deeply, doing the same to him as he had just done to Athena. When he pulled away, both Jamie and Athena were mere puddles of goo, both were panting heavily, watching him intently.

Harry could see the confusion in their eyes, but the lust was almost overpowering that confusion. Harry felt a bit more in control of himself, but he needed more. He knew that if he didn't get what he needed, then something bad would happen. Just like when you ignored the blood lust. It took over you.

"I need this." he whispered huskily before diving back in.

‡

Harry's eyes opened and he sat up quickly. He could sense two other presences on either side of him, and he looked down at both of them. He saw both Athena and Jamie lying there, their fingers were entwined with the other's over his bare stomach, or rather, they had. Now they were in his lap on top of the blanket that had pooled around his groin when he had sat up so hastily.

Harry leapt up from the bed without even thinking about it. He ran over to his dresser and pulled on a pair of pants, before casting a scared look back at the still slumbering Athena and Jamie, he ran out into the living room of his dorm. He then resumed his seat on his couch that he had been occupying earlier.

He thought back to earlier and the memories came flowing back in. It came in fragments, pieces, which he had to slowly piece together in order to recall the events that led to him lying in his bed, naked, with Athena, naked, and Jamie, naked.

Warm caverns.

Hot tongues.

Exploring.

Clothes.

Too many clothes.

No clothes.

Skin.

Hands.

Everywhere.

Caressing.

Squeezing.

Pinching.

Tongues.

Hair.

Lips.

Teeth.

Laughter.

Begging.

Pleading.

Squealing.

Moans.

Screams of ecstasy.

Sighs.

Panting.

Lube.

Fingers.

Pumping.

Squeezing.

Thrusting.

Holding.

Release.

Grunting.

Blankets.

Sheets.

Pillows.

Legs.

Harry's eyes opened once he could remember the entire evening in full. He had fucked Athena first while Jamie watched and caressed her face and hair, placing gentle kisses all over her face and occasionally kissing Harry. Then once Athena was too tired to carry on, Harry had turned on Jamie. He had fucked Jamie until he had come three times and had nearly passed out. He had tucked the three of them in, seating himself between the two of them, before they had rolled over and cuddled against him, entwining their hands together over him.

That had been the entire night. Harry bit his lip, ignoring the fact that his fang had just pierced his lower lip. He ignore the blood that was flowing down his lip as he contemplated this new development.

It was strange. He had been unable to control himself. It was like feeding. Especially now that he had finished. He felt sated, like he had just overly indulged himself to the point of near bursting.

"Harry?" a soft voice asked. Harry looked up sharply to see Athena standing there, wearing one of his baggier shirts, looking uncertain. Harry smiled at her, uncertainly, and held out his arms to her, which she promptly ran into.

"I'm scared, Athena." Harry whispered softly. Athena nuzzled his throat.

"Don't be scared, Harry. Jamie and I'll take care of you until Mirage comes back." Athena paused. "Are you hungry?" she inquired softly.

"No, I've indulged myself too much." Harry informed her with a groan. She chuckled.

"No, the blood thirst, silly. Are you hungry for blood?" Harry gave her a inquiring look.

"You're looking far paler then you usually do, and normally when you look like this is right before you go hunting." she explained logically. Harry shrugged and then he felt the stirrings of the blood lust deep inside of himself. He groaned.

"How'd you know that it was about to kick in?" he asked, now nuzzling her offered throat.

"I already explained that Harry. Now feed. Don't worry, I'm willing." Athena murmured. Harry licked her neck gently.

"I have blood replenisher's in the bathroom behind the mirror." Harry murmured before he began to suckle on her throat. Once the blood was closer to the surface, Harry sunk his fangs in and began to suckle away the blood that was welling to the surface.

Once he was sure that he had taken enough, Harry began to lap away at her injured throat, letting his saliva heal the wound. He pulled away and closed his eyes. He leaned back against the back of the couch, waiting for the blood lust to slowly well back deep inside of him.

Suddenly, Harry felt a new warmth pressed against him. He opened his eyes to find Jamie staring down at him. Jamie gave him a sincere smile, offering his neck.

"You're still looking pretty pale. I think your metabolism may have sped up during our earlier activities. Feed. And this way, you won't have to feed that much longer." Unable to say no to the proffered blood, Harry repeated the process that he had done to Athena, to Jamie. Once he was complete, he leaned back and let Athena and Jamie whatever it was that they pleased.

He felt like such a glutton. He had indulged himself too much. He had fed on both Athena and Jamie, twice! And he didn't even know why or what the hell the first feeding was!

Then Harry's stomach let loose a rather ferocious growl. He needed regular food now. He needed to eat. Harry groaned.

"Shh, we'll take care of you." a voice whispered in his ear. Harry opened his eyes and found Jamie sitting there, a fork loaded with macaroni and cheese being held in front of his mouth. Reading the look in Jamie's eyes, Harry opened his mouth and let Jamie feed him. He felt too lethargic to move anyways.

When Harry was finally done eating everything that Jamie had forced him to eat, he felt big, fat, and lazy. Jamie and Athena had helped him back to bed and had cuddled against him as he fell into a deep, heavy sleep.

Harry began to snore loudly, and both Jamie and Athena giggled as he snored. Athena looked over at Jamie over Harry, having both agreed to date earlier at the party in Prometheus's room. They had come here to tell Harry, especially since Athena had moved to the Letum dorm building earlier that week and had yet to tell him, but this had all been unexpected.

"He has mates, you know." Jamie whispered softly to her, not wanting to wake Harry up. Athena nodded.

"I know. Besides, I see Harry like a brotherly friend. He's like Alexander for me, except, I'd do anything for Harry while I wouldn't do anything for Alex, like sleep with him in order to help him." That was a big thing that she wouldn't do for Alex, but she would do it for Harry.

"I don't know what Harry is to me. I thought a friend, but after this," Jamie drifted off. Athena smiled.

"Don't worry, Harry has that effect on people. He can't help it. Besides, he's Harry!" she giggled again, then burst out laughing as Harry let out a loud snort, mumbling something about 'Sev' and then falling silent, snoring a bit more softly then before.

"I want to help him, that's all." Jamie whispered a bit more softly.

"Is that why you hand fed him?" she teased. Jamie blushed.

"Well, I, um, well, he just looked so tired..." Jamie attempted to explain, but finally broke off helplessly. Athena smiled, and reached over to run her fingers through Jamie's hair. She had been crushing on him for he past year, and yet, she hadn't thought that he had paid her any heed. But earlier, he had confessed that he had been crushing on her for just as long, and here they were. In bed together, naked, with a vampire lying between them, with bite marks on both of their necks.

"I know, I was getting the blood replenishing potions before I was going to go get him some food. You just happen to of beat me to it." Athena explained. Jamie gave her a relieved smile. He leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips. She then smiled at him.

"Helping Harry, is it going to effect our relationship?" asked Jamie, an undertone of fear in his voice. Athena got a pained look on her face.

"Not unless you want it to."

"No, I don't want it to effect our relationship."

"Then it won't. After all, we're only helping out a friend." Athena assured him.

"Good. Now, you two. Sleep. Come 'ere, 'thena." Harry's voice cut into their conversation, his voice deep and groggy. Both Athena and Jamie jumped, and Athena drew away a little to peer at him in the dark, but Harry pulled her back towards him.

"Sleep. Now." Harry muttered, rolling onto his side. His snores soon filled the room. Athena smiled into the darkness.

"We forgot to whisper." Jamie whispered into the room, making Athena giggle.

"I noticed. We better go to sleep, before we wake Harry again." replied Athena.

"Alright. Goodnight Athena."

"Goodnight Jamie."

After that, the only sound in the room was Harry's snores. Athena and Jamie both fell asleep quickly, both exhausted from the intense sex and Harry's feeding.


	33. Chapter 33: Disrepair

§

Disrepair

* * *

Hermione and Ron sat together, alone, in one of the train compartments, and were currently heading to Kings Cross Train Station so their parents could pick them up and take them home for the summer holidays.

The tail end of the year had been rather sad. Victoria and Harry's baby had been kidnapped, Professor McGonnagal suffered from a mild heart attack that had forced her to use a cane for aid in walking, and Harry had still yet to come back. The year hadn't turned out how they had planned at all.

The only highlights of the year had been when Remus Lupin and his mate had become father's by some kindly person whom left their child to be cared for by the two men. The second highlight had been when Umbridge had accidentally fallen down the stairs and died. No one had mourned her death.

"Hermione, you know all those bad things that I've said about Harry all year?" Ron asked nervously. Hermione smiled and patted his hand.

"It's alright, Ron. I know. You miss Harry." she whispered. This was the first time this year that Ron had spoken of Harry without any malice. Ron may be a bit thick with his emotions, but he felt them, even if he denied that he did.

"Why did he leave?" Ron knew that it was pointless to answer, but it was still ingrained deeply within him the supposed knowledge that Hermione knew everything, that she held all the answers. This, though, was the one answer of the many answers in the world, that Hermione Granger did not possess within her vast stores of knowledge and understanding.

"I don't know, Ron. I don't know."

‡

Sirius and Remus were sitting next to each other in Grimmauld Place's living room, both of them holding their own individual glasses of fire whiskey as the talked. Remus's head was resting on Sirius's shoulder, a warm green blanket was covering his legs, keeping his large feet warm.

"We shouldn't have listened to Dumbledore. We should have gone and gotten him sooner." Sirius whispered hoarsely. He knocked back the golden liquid in his glass and he didn't even wince as it burned the back of his throat or his esophagus as it trickled down to his stomach, where it burned as well.

"Sirius, we couldn't have known. Don't worry, Harry will come back to us one day. He loves you. He probably thinks about you each and every day." Remus comforted him. Sirius turned and stared him, then noticed the pleading look in Remus's eyes that begged for him to change the subject of the conversation. Sirius know how much it hurt for Remus to talk about Harry. He didn't know why, but all he knew was that it hurt his best friend to know that Harry had ran away.

"Dumbledore asked me to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher next year." Sirius told him softly. Remus blinked.

"Did he really?" Remus asked, surprised.

Albus had been talking about hunting down Scrimgour, but had it all just been speculation or a false trail that he had laid down for them to follow since he knew that they had been attempting guesses at whom he would pick to teach Defense next, or what vicious creature he would hire. Severus had been close by guessing a depressed drunkard who couldn't pick himself out of his depression to save himself, apparently.

"He said that he wanted the students to have extra protection for next year." Sirius replied, giving Remus a lopsided grin. "Something about a learning trip."

"Really? He never mentioned anything to Severus and me." Remus said absently. Sirius scowled.

"Snivellus doesn't deserve you," Sirius began, not for the first time. Remus let out a weary sigh.

"Sirius, please, not tonight. You know he's my mate, and I love him." Remus pleaded softly. "One day our third mate will come and you'll see. He's not as bad as you think."

"Once a death eater, always a death eater." Sirius muttered before quickly changing subjects when he glanced at Remus and saw the look on his face.

"I heard that a publisher is actually considering publishing one of your books." Sirius mentioned. Remus smiled.

"Yeah, Severus helped me get in touch with him. Billongson says that he'll have no problem with publishing my book as look as I use a different name for the books. Severus suggested Lee Moon. He said it's just like my marauder's name, except with the end for the beginning." Remus said smiling.

He never noticed Sirius's dark look.

‡

"Harry," a soft voice floated from the shadows of his room.

Harry shot up with a snarl, willing to defend his two friends whom were slumbering peacefully in his bed in his bedroom. Licentia was sleeping on the couch in the other room which they had transfigured into a futon so that it would be her bed at night but their couch during the day.

In his left hand he was clutching a dagger while in his right hand he was clutching his wand. His enhanced vampiric vision pierced through the darkness and instantly focused upon the intruder. He relaxed when he realized that it was Mirage, back from the council.

"Mirage," he whispered softly, then tensed when he felt Athena shift a little bit, searching for Harry's warmth.

"Let us take this outside onto the grounds." Mirage replied, her eyes glancing at Athena and Jamie. Harry blushed in the darkness and quickly got out of bed, careful not to disturb his friends, donors, and temporary lovers. He scrambled over to his dresser and pulled on a pair of black sleeping pants that Jamie had given him when they had all moved into his dorm.

It had seemed to be too much of a hassle for all of them. For Jamie and Athena to sneak into his dorm at night just to wake up early in the morning so they could sneak out without anyone knowing. That allied with the fact that none of them wanted Licentia to be left alone at night had helped reinforce the validity of the idea that Athena had had about them all moving in together with Harry without informing anyone.

That had been a week ago.

Once they were outside, Mirage took out her cigarettes and lit one after considering offering Harry a cigarette. Harry reached over and stole her cigarette pack from her and pulled one out. She scowled as she traded her lighter for her cigarette pack and watched as Harry lit up.

"You know, you're not legal to be smoking." she commented dryly. Harry grinned.

"I'm not legal to be in this country either, but thats not stopping me." Mirage grinned and reached over to ruffle his hair.

"Ah, you're finally starting to sound more and more like a vampire." Mirage joked, then paused. "So what the hell was that in there? Those two aren't your mates if I'm not mistaken."

Harry inhaled deeply before exhaling. He gave Mirage a nervous look before he began to explain what led up to him sleeping with Athena and Jamie and how it had built since. Athena considered this for a couple of minutes, contemplating.

"Well, it's just as well that this happened before I returned." Mirage murmured softly to herself.

"Why?" demanded Harry.

Mirage jumped in surprise. She had momentarily forgotten that she was with a fellow vampire and so thus he had been able to hear what she had said when no human could have. She turned and smiled.

"Because the vampire council will now have an easier time figuring out whom the vampire was who bit you, turned you, and abandoned you, which violates vampire code." she murmured. "They will be punished just like those whom hurt vampires."

"I don't-" Harry began, but Mirage silenced him with a look.

"I'll explain during out trip to the home of the council. We leave tomorrow morning, so be packed by the morning for at least a two week long trip. Pack light." With that, Mirage disappeared into the night.

‡

Licentia woke up when she heard a soft 'thump' which was swiftly followed by some rather dark muttering. She opened her eyes to see her 'uncle Harry' holding his knee and swearing softly. She noticed the blue backpack on the ground beside him that was bulging from its contents.

"Uncle Harry, where are you going?" Licentia yawned, sitting up.

The sound of her voice made Harry jump. He hadn't meant to wake her up, but somehow he had tripped, hit his knee on the corner of the coffee table. He grinned at the young girl.

It was still surprising to him for her to talk normally rather than with difficulties from her neglectful and abuse filled past. Athena had insisted on speech therapy and it had done wonders so quickly. You could barely tell that she had ever had any difficulties, except for when she said 'Athena' because she still pronounced it 'A'ena'.

"Sorry for waking you, 'Tia." Harry smiled warmly at her. "Just go back to sleep, alright?"

"Okay, but where are you going?" she asked. Harry got up and walked over to the couch which she had claimed as hers when she, Jamie and Athena had moved in.

"I have to leave for a while. It's vampire stuff. I'll tell you all about it when I get back, okay?"

"Okay. Be careful." she yawned and laid back down on the couch. "And bring me back a surprise."

Harry chuckled and tucked her back in. He pressed a kiss to her temple before standing up. He then grabbed his backpack and headed out.

He felt bad about not saying goodbye to Jamie and Athena, but they were sleeping so heavily that he hadn't been able to wake them, and there wasn't enough time for him to write them a letter. He would just have to apologize to them when he came back.

He stepped out of his dorm building to see Mirage waiting for him. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed him, pulled him close and they silently disappeared into the early morning air.

* * *

_Hey guys, thank you for all of your help and reviews. Unfortunately, even though I got some of inspiration back I won't be able to update until the end of the next week with crossed fingers. I have to go into the hospital so they can check out my esophugus. Hopefully everything is as we think it is and I'll be able to have the surgury on my esophugus so I can eat normally again without fear of throwing up._

_ Anyways, thanks a whole lot you guys, and also, please go read my other story "Used" and tell me that you think! Thanks!  
_


	34. Chapter 34: Remember

§

Remember

* * *

Harry stared into the flames of the campfire that Mirage had erected before she had gone off to go find them some food. They were in vampire territory now. They were deep in some snowy mountains in Russia somewhere that Mirage had refused to tell him where. The mountains were surrounded by anti-magic wards that made it impossible for them to do anything magical, which meant that they had to travel the rest of the way to the vampire council on foot. 

During their trip, Harry had been thinking a lot about the past year. About the real reason why he had never owled Ron or Hermione. Why he had never sent word or message to Sirius or Dumbledore just to let them know that he was alive and healthy. He had found the answer, and he found that he didn't like it.

He really had just been running away. He hadn't wanted to face anything back home, and the words of his psychiatrist rang in his ears about disassociating. He had gone through extreme measures to disassociate himself from his life back in Europe. He had a sinking feeling that one day, his disassociating with his old life was one day going to come back and bite him on the ass.

_ THUMP_

Harry jumped a foot when a rather large tome landed in front of him on the ground, less then four inches from the fire. His eyes shot to Mirage and narrowed darkly in a glare. She ignored said glare and merely lit up another one of her cigarettes. She had banned him from smoking any of her cigarettes and hadn't allowed him to buy any of his own, so he was a little pissed with her.

"That book, it's called the Holy Bible. I would suggest reading it if I were you. The vampire council want all fledglings to read it and memorize it. They want you to know that you're a despicable abomination that has no business existing and that once you get the common sense to die, you'll face eternal damnation for the sin of existing."

Harry's jaw dropped and watched as Mirage turned and left the cave. He gulped when her form disappeared into the darkness and picked up the Holy Bible, reading the words across the cover.

"Why do vampires have such a low opinion of themselves?" he murmured silently as he began to read the bible.

(_Author's Note: I apologize here and now to those whom do not believe in  
god or have a religion damning the Christian god. I personally don't give a rats ass  
about religion, but religion is always somehow tied into a good vampire story.  
So, on with the story._)

Mirage came back in the morning and found Harry squinting at the words on the page, his finger on the page to help him keep his place, but not moving. She frowned.

"You're still not done with that?" she demanded impatiently. Harry looked up, scowling and blushing at the same time.

"Excuse me if I'm having difficulty reading Russian! Why the hell did you give me a bible written in Russian?" he demanded. Mirage went quiet.

"I expect you to take good care of that bible. It was my sire's and his sire's before him, and so on and so forth. It stretches back through six generations of vampires in our line, having one belonged to the master of our line herself. That bible was hand written and very precious. Once you turn another or adopt a fledgling, you are to hand down that bible to them." Mirage paused, letting that sink in. Harry turned quiet and turned back towards the bible. Mirage gave him a couple of minutes of silence before opening her mouth again.

"Is your dyslexia also hindering your progress?" she inquired.

Harry's head shot up, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock and surprise.

"How did you know!?"

‡

_**Flashback**_

Harry was sitting outside of Endymion's office, kicking his feet in a rather immature way, waiting for her to come out and tell him that he could come in. He had gotten a note from Sensei Amakawa telling him that he was to report to Headmistress Endymion's office for an important meeting.

He pouted as he sat on the padded bench outside of her office. He felt like he was back in a muggle elementary school. He used to get sent to the principals office a lot when he was younger because of Dudley beating him up. He didn't like remembering those times, and waiting for Endymion to announce that he could come in.

"Mr. Potter." A voice said, making him jump. He turned to see Endymion watching him. He flushed with embarrassment when he realized that he had failed to notice what he had been waiting for.

"Uh, yeah ma'am?" he asked. She jerked her head towards her office door.

"Please step into my office."

Harry stood up and walked into her office underneath of her watchful eye. He stepped into her office and his eyes flicked about, taking the room's appearance in.

The carpet was dark blue, thick and squishy. The walls were a rich forest green and were trimmed with dark brown trimming. Paintings surrounded the rooms filled with images of the rain forest. There were several healthy potted plants all around the room. The plants sat in the three windows in the far wall to Harry's right, plants hung from the ceiling, sat in the corners of the room, sat on small tables and bookshelves and even upon Endymion's desk. All in all, it made you feel like you were in a rain forest of some sort.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Potter. I promise not to bite." Endymion chuckled as she closed the door and stepped around him. She walked to her desk and once she sat down in her black chair behind her desk, he quickly moved to sit in one of the seats placed before the desk.

"Um, why was I called here?" he asked, gulping. He hadn't even been there for a month and he was already in the headmistress's office. He was deathly afraid that they would send him back to England, back to where Victoria was waiting.

"You're not in trouble if that's what you're afraid of." the headmistress paused. "Mr. Potter, Harry, have you ever been diagnosed with dyslexia?"

Harry stared at her blankly. He had never even heard of this 'dyslexia' and why would he be diagnosed with it?

Then Harry's thoughts started working, connecting the word 'diagnose' with what it was used with by majority. Diagnose normally meant that you had a sickness of some sort, didn't it? Did that mean that he was sick.

A cold pool of dread built up in his stomach.

Was he sick? How sick was he? What did dyslexia do to you? Did it make you break out in sores? Did it give you a rash? Did it shorten your life considerably? Was it painful? Was it curable?

"Am I sick? How bad is it? Am I going to be okay? Is it curable?" Harry blurted out. Endymion stared at him in surprise having apparently not been expecting that reaction from him.

"Harry, do you know what dyslexia is?" she asked hesitantly. Harry felt his breath catch.

"It's a sickness right?" he managed to say.

Endymion was surprised by how strangled and choked up his voice was. She suddenly felt a wave of compassion flow out of her towards the boy. She flashed back to the day that he arrived and gave him a soft smile. He had looked so delightfully lost and innocent back then. He had come a long ways from the boy he had been but he still had quite a ways to go if the way he was currently acting was any indication.

"No, Harry. It's not. It's merely a slight malfunction in the brain that makes it so letters get jumbled up and switched around."

The relief on his face had been obvious to anyone in the room. He then flushed when he realized that having this problem also meant that he was different...

Again...

"I hate being different." he muttered darkly as Endymion went on further to explain what dyslexia was and what ways one could learn how to overcome such obstacles.

_**End Flashback**_

‡

"How did you know?" Harry demanded.

"Endymion informed me about a week after I became your sire. She wanted to make sure that it wouldn't affect anything with what I was going to have to teach you." Mirage paused. "I know that you normally cast a charm on the texts that you read so you don't have to be bothered with it. But that's impossible here."

"I notice." Harry grumbled, feeling quite embarrassed that she knew about how screwed up he really was. He was just glad that she nor anyone else that he knew at Mist Brook, knew that he was a parsletongue.

"This is a training exercise for you. It's for you to discipline yourself to overcome one of your many weaknesses. So, get to work."

Mirage then turned and disappeared from the cave.

* * *

_Unfortunately, I have to inform you that I will not be able to update once again until next week. Tomorrow I have to catch up on my Spanish homework and on my Economics homework. Then later on this week I have to go back to the hospital so they can do more tests on me. Joy. Then I'll have to make up even more work for my classes since I'll spend a whole day in the hospital. So, sorry guys. _

_I promise that I'll try to update soon! _


	35. Chapter 35: Don't Believe

§

Don't Believe

* * *

It took Harry three days to read through the Holy Bible. When he finished it, they were a two days journey from where they needed to go. When he had finished, Harry had silently set the book down on the ground in front of him and stared down at it. 

He contemplated everything that he had read. He contemplated every word and every phrase. He contemplated the implied and the outright blatantly forbidden. He contemplated the entire book and its meaning. He contemplated his sins.

He knew that every Sunday the Dursleys had gone to church. He hadn't been allowed to go because they had said that he was a damned soul from the moment of his birth, which he now understood. Especially so since they were Catholic.

Briefly Harry entertained the notion of Dudley being left alone with a catholic priest whom wasn't as "holy" as he should be. He then quickly shook those thoughts away and went back to contemplating what he had read.

Underneath of his contemplations, Harry was feeling damn right proud of himself. He hadn't used any crutches or anything and had dragged his way through the Holy Bible. Of course, it had been a giant pain in the ass especially since he was unfamiliar with the language and it was obviously an older form of Russian that wasn't as modified as the current Russian language was.

"Here, eat." Mirage broke through his thoughts with her sharp command and by throwing something at him. Harry barely had enough time to catch the flying object before it smacked him in the face.

Harry shot her an irritated look before studying the projectile that Mirage had launched at his face. It was something called an MRE. He looked up at Mirage with a question in his eyes. Mirage snorted.

"It's called an MRE. It stands for Meals Ready to Eat. They're food rations that the American militia eat when they're out at battle without a gourmet restaurant in sight. Personally, I find them rather delicious. I compare the food contained within these to licking a cows asshole, but don't take my word, try it yourself." Mirage sat down and began to eat her own MRE.

Harry stared down at the package in his hands. After debating for a couple of minutes, he set it aside. Mirage's eyebrows raised at this.

"Not hungry?"

"Not touching it." he replied before going back to staring at the Holy Bible.

"You won't be eating anything else for a while." Mirage informed him in a warning kind of voice. Harry ignored her, not even feeling hungry. Some of the things that he had read in that book had made him a little unwell.

"I'm aware." he muttered.

"Don't complain to me when you're hungry." she warned.

"I won't." Harry paused before standing up. "I'm going for a walk."

"Don't." Mirage barked, grabbing his elbow as he began to walk past her. He looked down at her curiously while her eyes searched his face and eyes, seeking out whatever it was that was going on with him. "There are dangerous creatures out there that can and will kill you if you go out alone at night." she warned him.

Harry jerked his elbow out of her grip. Her not anticipation of this move is the only reason why he got his elbow free. Harry took two steps away from her, out of her immediate range.

"I'll be fine."

Harry then disappeared from the mouth of the cave and out into the darkness. Mirage stared after him then looked down at the Holy Bible. Her mind shot around, trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him. When her mind drew a conspicuous blank, she decided to see and wait.

With that decided, she began to choke down her MRE.

‡

Harry strode away from the cave, his mind in turmoil. His eyes were unconsciously picking out the easiest path in the rocky and danger filled mountains that they were currently located in. He didn't even notice the prickly bush that was in front of him, nor did he notice when he leapt over it. He was that deep in his thoughts.

He couldn't believe what was written in that blasted book. If he believed what was written in that book, then that meant all of wizarding kind was going straight to hell and that was where his parents had been since their deaths on that fateful night.

If he believed what was written in the Holy Bible, then that meant that both he and Remus were going to go straight to hell because of unfortunate circumstances that neither of them could have controlled.

If he believed in what was so elegantly written in that holy book, then that meant that Satan, not god, had made Remus and Severus his mates. It meant that his little baby boy whom his mates were raising, was going to go to hell along with his parents.

If he believed that book, it meant that he was going to spend the rest of eternity in hell with Victoria.

He couldn't believe that. He had to believe in some form of divine justice, because if he didn't, he might as well go back to Victoria and say, "Fuck me, please."

"Why do vampires have such a terrible self image anyways? They used to be human once too,so why do they hate themselves so much?" Harry demanded softly to the night.

Imagine his shock when a voice answered him, and not in the manner in which one would expect.

"_They don't really hate themselves. Its a test that they deliver to fledglings to try and make them understand why they should hide themselves from the nonmagical humans of the world. The people whom the wizarding kind calls muggles." _ Harry jumped and spun around and found a rare Death Griffin staring down at him from its rocky perch above him.

It looked nothing like a regular griffin. It had all black feathers that were extremely glossy and shone in the dark, its head was nothing but a skull with glowing red eyes. Its wings were only feathered on the bones and the rest of the wing was leathery. Its talons were a bleached white, glowing in the dark. It was a rather startling and intimidating creature.

"W-what?" Harry managed to stutter, trying to remember anything that he had read about Death Griffins. For the life of him, all he could remember was their physical description and nothing else about them that might be in anyway helpful in this rather unique and once of a life time experience.

"_Vampires do not hate themselves. They are actually quite arrogant, vain, and are quite often sadists that thrive off of the physical and mental anguish of others. That book your pseudo-sire made you read was nothing more than a scare tactic that the vampires use to make fledglings suffer as sort of an initiation. It's also q form of training to keep fledgling vampires from running off to nonmagical humans and telling them about vampires, werewolves, and magical humans. You have nothing to worry about, youngling." _ the Death Griffin whispered softly into his mind.

Harry swallowed painfully as he stared up at the intimidating creature that was peering down at him with its glowing red eyes. Those eyes were more intimidating than Voldemort's eyes had ever been.

"_Sit, young one. I have waited for you for many centuries." _

"What? Centuries? But that's impossible!" Harry cried out, still staring at the Death Griffin. His green eyes were wide and unblinking, never shifting from the beast before him. No, beast was the wrong word because even in its chilling presence it was a creature of mythical wonder spun with gruesome enchantment. The creature before him, it could never be called anything as remotely common or insulting as a 'beast' because it was so much more.

"_Ahh, I see that your kind has forgotten about my kind. We were originally created by the Grim Reaper himself to help him with his duties of trafficking the dead to the afterlife. Because of this, we have extraordinarily long lives that last only as long as we wish them to. When our kind betrayed the grim reaper and was banished to the world of the living, thus earning our freedom, we became the guardians of the vampires and certain individuals that would change the future of the world. A man by the name of Adolf Hitler, he had a guardian whom was one of our kind, but when his lover Grindewald was murdered, he committed suicide. Had his lover not been murdered, he would have changed the world into a world of peace, tolerance, and muggles and wizards would have been free."_

"But I thought that Grindewald was a dark lord bent on world domination." Harry found a seat on a rock, staring at the Death Griffin with unadulterated curiosity. The Death Griffin settled down and continued on with his little history lesson.

"_That's what your magical kind want you to believe since, in their eyes, he was. He did indeed practice dark magic, but dark magic does not mean anything bad. Most of the best healing spells in the world are considered 'dark' by your magical kind because they fear the power that is required to do the spells. And I will admit that Grindewald and his lover Adolf Hitler were bent on world domination, but they had a justifiable reason."_

"_Those two wanted to reunite the magical world and the nonmagical world in order to bring about the old times. They also wanted to be with one another without hiding it from anyone, so in order to do this, they needed to clear the way of religion. The Jewish, the people massacred by Adolf, are considered god's chosen people and are instantly granted a free passage into heaven because they have been blessed by said god. Adolf and Grindewald decided that if they managed to remove the chosen people from the face of the earth, then people would see that the book that their religion was contained in was nothing more than words on paper. If Grindewald had not been brutally murdered by a foolish young man whom had been filled with lies about that him, then they would have succeeded and the insane man whom now terrorizes the magical world would have never come about." _

Harry stared up the Death Griffin in utter fascination. He hadn't known about any of this! It was fascinating to hear about the truth of the past that was faded or tinted by prejudice and hate or by love and admiration. Of course, Harry didn't even consider to think that he was thinking just like Hermione probably did.

"_But all of this story telling can wait for another time. I have not waited for your coming for as long as i have just to give you a history lesson. I have waited for you for many centuries, since I first was hatched and my mission in life was granted to me in my mind's eye. You, Harry Potter, are the one that I have long awaited." _

Harry was positive that if the Death Griffin was capable of smiling with his bleached white bone beak, he would have been. He was feeling a rather distinct smugness and delight radiating from the intimidating creature before him.

"_While your name may be Harry Potter, my name is Aldeon. It is a pleasure to finally have met you face to face, young Harry." _

"Why are you speaking to me? Why have you been waiting for me since you hatched? Why are you telling me any of this? Is it because I'm going to change the world like Hitler and Grindewald did? Are you like my guardian or something? Because if so, I don't want to! I just want to be Harry. Just Harry. Not Harry Potter, but Harry!" Harry announced, his old ways shining through in the face of the threatened popularity, the threatened fame.

He didn't want it his new life to become his old life where everyone knew what his name was and thought that they knew who he was. He didn't want to always have to worry about people wanting to become his friend because he was famous, to become his lover because he was famous. He didn't want to always have to worry about whether or not he wasn't getting a job or a favor or anything else just because he was famous. He didn't want any of that. He wanted to have a normal life where he had to introduce himself, have people like him because he was himself, have people hate him because he was himself, to have to work hard to support himself.

He didn't want his life to be in the newspaper. He didn't want his picture taken just to be sold, bought, forced into his face for him to sign, or have it become a shrine for some fanatics. He didn't want people vying for his attention. He didn't want his life to be public.

He didn't want that.

He wanted to be normal.

The Death Griffin then had the audacity to chuckle at him. To chuckle! Harry stared at the Death Griffin before him.

"_Young one, you are rather amusing. No, I am not here because of that. You won't change the world, you are not destined for that. Why I have awaited meeting you for so long, now that is a secret that will be revealed to you in time. Until then, I shall accompany you about. Now, young one, I wish to speak to you about dark magic." _

‡

Ir was around dawn when Harry found his way back to the cave where Mirage was waiting for him. He knew very well that she liked to be heading out at dawn so that they could get a full days worth of walking so they could get to their destination that much faster. She was an impatient one when she was traveling, Harry had noticed.

"Hey, where have you been all night? I thought that you have been ravaged by one of the beasts up here." Mirage muttered in annoyance, puffing out a smoke ring as she glared at Harry.

"Lets head out. It doesn't matter where or what I was doing, only that I was." Harry muttered as he went past her to collect his pack. He glowered when he spotted the Holy Bible on the ground, still sitting in the same place as where it had been the night before when he had been glaring at it. The smothered remains of the fire from the night before were not that far past it.

"Here's you stupid bible." Harry muttered, picking up the book and tossing it towards Mirage, who was quick to catch it. Her glare intensified to a new level that Harry had never seen before.

"How dare you, you little shit! This has been passed down in our line and you treat it like that?" she hissed angrily, checking to make sure that the sacred book hadn't been damaged during its brief period of being a projectile. Once she was satisfied that it was safe and unharmed, she returned her glare towards Harry once again, who was standing there with his pack.

"The religion is false, so the book doesn't matter, unless it has another symbol to you. If it does, then keep it because it obviously means more to you than it ever could to me. Besides, if you give it to me, I'll just burn the fucking thing." Harry informed her, showing briefly his irritation towards the book as his eyes alighted upon it. He then clamped down on his emotions and walked past Mirage, only stopping to stoop down and pick up her dropped cigarette that was still lit. He took a puff before turning back towards her.

"Lets head out."

Harry then turned and began to walk, smoking the stolen cigarette. He knew that Mirage would follow shortly, so he didn't bother to slow down or wait. He was probably in for a lashing later on anyways. He briefly wondered what her relationship with her sire was.

Shrugging it off after a couple of minutes, Harry's mind drifted back towards the night before with the Death Griffin and all of the things that he had learned from it.

‡

_**Flashback **_

"_You have much potential, young one, to become a master of the dark arts. I know that many of your kind view dark magic as evil magic, but there is no such thing as evil magic. Magic is just power, it's the intent of the power that makes it evil, which makes the act itself evil while the magic is just the tool that carried out the evil deed. Do you understand?" _

"Yes, I learned this at school. I already understand that it's the intent and not the magic itself. It's part of the reason why I decided to study necromancy." Harry explained to Aldeon, who seemed a little surprised by this.

"_How strange that they would teach this at a school. I was under the impression that your kind would rather ban all dark magic so the power could not be used."_ said Aldeon.

"Mist Brook is different. I don't think there's any other school in existence that's quite like they are." Harry informed him, smiling a bit as he mentally compared Mist Brook to Hogwarts. Mist Brook was so very much freeing.

"_Mist Brook? Is this a place where young magic children go to learn?" _Aldeon inquired. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, it's a magic school located in Idaho in the Rocky Mountains. Its name is Mist Brook Academy of Magic. It's where I go to school." Harry explicated. "They're quite a change from my old school. They don't try and keep you from learning things just because they don't believe in it. They believe that you should be able to learn whatever it is that you desire and let you decide on how to use the power that you're been given." Here, Harry paused. "I checked their history. They haven't had a single dark wizard or witch ever come from that school. They've had plenty of dark wizards and witches, yes, but not evil."

"_Hmm, is that so? Then I will accompany you back to this school of yours. But we'll discuss that later. Right now, we're going to continue with the theory behind the addictiveness of dark magic before we'll practice any. Now, lets continue, young one."_

_**End Flashback**_

‡

Harry nearly jumped and yelped when he realized that Mirage had caught up and when she plucked the cigarette out of his mouth and took a drag off of it.

"Thanks for holding it for me." she spat before she hurried on so that he would be hard pressed to keep up. Harry stepped up his pace just a bit when she suddenly disappeared.

Harry cursed, realizing exactly what she had done. She had used the vampire form of apparating that was called tilpering which used telepathy and the elemental magic surrounding the vampire to transport them from one spot to another. It normally exhausted a vampire quite a bit and was only used for short distant trips because of the limited amount of available telepathic energy that once can collect in order to use tilpering.

Apparently Mirage was quite mad at him for what he had almost done to that Holy Bible.

"Fucking bitch." he muttered darkly before using his enhanced senses to hunt down Mirage or at least follow her.

‡

Two days later, Harry finally caught up with Mirage. She was sitting inside of a cave, smoking what appeared to be her last pack of cigarettes. Harry watched her from his vantage point, studying her intently. She had used tilpering quite a few times over the past few days in order to stay away from Harry. Obviously he had really upset her.

"When is that kid going to catch up? Tomorrow will be when we finally arrive. He better have not have gotten lost." Mirage muttered to herself, then shrugged. "Oh well."

She looked down then scowled. "Damn. I'm out of cigarettes." she muttered darkly. She then scanned the area surrounding the outside of the cave. Not seeing anything special, she then headed back inside.

A soft tap at his leg made Harry look down. A black cat with a white face and white feet was peering up at him. It was Aldeon. The night before, he had transformed himself into a cat.

‡

_**Flashback**_

Harry was settling down for sleep, having just finished his lessons with Aldeon. Aldeon himself was settling down for sleep, having been keeping watch over him to guard him from any vampire eating creatures since Mirage had abandoned him and hadn't even bothered to teach him any vampiric magic to safeguard himself from the said creatures.

Harry suddenly thought of something and turned towards the Death Griffin, who, noticing Harry's sudden and unexpected movement, turned his massive head to face him, fixing his glowing red eyes on him.

"What're you going to do when I go back to Mist Brook and you can't finish teaching me?" Harry asked him softly. If Aldeon was capable of smiling, he would have.

"_Youngling, did you think that it was only you humanoid creatures whom were the only species capable of manipulating the magical forces to get the desired result? I will simply turn myself into a cat, whom you can take back to your school without anyone being the wiser." _Aldeon then seemed to frown, not literally, and grow stern. _"You do know that you cannot tell anyone about me, right?"_

Harry gaped at him before laughing. He laughed a full, heart fill, belly filled laugh. Once his mirth had been expelled, he smiled warmly at Aldeon.

"I'm not stupid, you know." he informed him softly, chuckling again.

Aldeon ruffled his black feathers feathers, obviously insulted by Harry's choice in words to answer him. His talons extended fractionally, showing anger and annoyance, but by the minimal amount of movement that they did, the anger and annoyance was well contained within the frightening animal.

"_Very well, I'll transform in the morning. I bid thee fair dreams."_ Aldeon bade him before turning his back on the vampire.

Realizing that he had insulted the Death Griffin and that there was nothing that he could do to apologize that night, Harry turned over and laid down. Flushing bright red, Harry closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep with dreams filled with Death Griffins fighting a demon battle along side with vampires. It wasn't a good dream, but it wasn't a bad dream neither.

**End Flashback**

‡

Harry smiled down at Aldeon who was disguised as the cat before speaking to it.

"Mirage will probably insult you a lot, but try not to pay it much mind, though. After all, its just Mirage."

Harry then squatted down and gathered up the disguised Death Griffin in his arms before starting for Mirage's cave. If he hadn't spent so much time studying with Aldeon and more on catching up with Mirage, he would have probably found her the same night as when she had abandoned him.

When Harry reached the mouth of the cave, he noticed that Mirage had yet to notice him. Frowning, he wondered why she would let her guard down like this when she had been constantly telling him about how dangerous these mountains were. It seemed rather stupid.

"Hey, bitch, aren't you going to even greet your child even after you abandoned him in the wilderness when he could have been eaten by vampire eating creatures?" Harry bellowed. His voice rang eerily on the cave walls.

Mirage actually jumped and spun around, hissing. This was an unadulterated defense action that vampires took when they were well and truly surprised and felt that their lives were threatened, that they were truly in mortal peril. This made Harry jerk back in surprise.

He had never had that kind of a reaction on anyone else before.

Except for that pedophile...but that was different...he had really meant him mortal harm...and it had taken the man a while to realize that...he hadn't drank Budweiser since...

To see that reaction in Mirage, that scared him. That scared him a lot more than Voldemort or Victoria had ever had.

In that brief moment of the fear in Mirage's eyes, the old Harry that had been locked away with months of therapy and just living an almost responsibility free life, broke out of the confines that Harry had mentally conjured for that broken and hurt piece of mind.

Unthinkingly, Harry dropped Aldeon and back away. Aldeon turned towards Mirage, not having seen her reaction when Harry had scared her, but what he saw was instant regret and something else.

"I'm sorry!" Harry murmured so softly that Mirage and Aldeon barely even heard him even with their enhanced hearing.

"Har-" Mirage began, reaching towards him, but fear crossed over Harry's features and he turned and ran away. He was swallowed by the darkness of the night outside of the cave.

Mirage then slumped to the floor, her head held in her hands. Her lips were moving at a rapid pace, silently cursing herself for her own stupidity. How could she have let Harry get so close without her even knowing and letting him see that! She knew how fractured his mind was, and to see that after everything he had been through back in England.

"I'm so stupid." she murmured aloud, and Aldeon was briefly confused before he went over to try and comfort her. Although this was not in a Death Griffin's nature, he knew that Harry cared a great deal for his adopted sire and he cared for Harry despite the fact that he had only known him for about three days.

"Oh, hello," Mirage murmured in surprise as Aldeon rubbed his head up against her arm. To her, he was just your run of the mill house cat, which was exactly what he wanted her to think. "What're you doing out here in the middle of these mountains?"

_'Like I can answer you, you dim witted vampire. Why do humans talk to animals when the animals can't talk back? Never mind the fact that I can talk back to her but I'm in disguise...'_ Aldeon silently thought.

"Oh well, you're coming with me to go find my child. If the scent of my child on you is correct, he brought you here to the cave with him, so hopefully, you'll be able to help me get him calmed down."

With that, both Mirage and Aldeon disappeared into the night after Harry.

* * *

_Sorry that it took so long for me to post this. I've had to go to the hospital to have bloodwork done, I've been trying to catch up in auto shop, I have a massive project in my College Placement English and in College Placement History, and I've been studying like for my Nursery/Landscaping test so I can get on my FFA chapter's team. So, I've been a little booked, and not to mention I'm three weeks behind in my online Spanish class. Ugh, I'm surprised that I've gotten this done so soon. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, along with its length. _


	36. Chapter 36: Memories

Chapter 36

Memories

* * *

Harry ran as fast as he could as thoughts and pictures flashed through his mind. Victoria. Voldemort. Mirage. The pedophile. Harry come out and play. No! Please don't kill me! The graveyard. Frantically dueling Voldemort. Oh Harry! You feel so good! Blood splattered on the wall. Now we bow, Harry. His scared reflection in a mirror in his open wardrobe as Victoria cornered him and raped him. The basilisk chasing him as Tom Riddle laughed. Victoria screaming in ecstasy as she orgasmed. Mirage's scared face as she hissed at him in a threatening manner.

He was just like them. He was just like Victoria. He was just like Voldemort. He was just like them. He killed that pedophile after instilling fear in him. He scared Mirage just like the Dursleys used to scare him. Just like how Victoria and Voldemort scared him.

He ran and ran. His thoughts were blinding him, making him reckless and clumsy. He ran through bushes, stumbled through brambles, got smacked by tree branches, skirted around boulders, scrambled up rocky rises, and slipped down dangerous slopes. He kept running despite his clothes getting snagged and torn, he kept going despite the branches, thorns and jagged edges on rocks biting into his skin.

A bit after his psychiatrist had lessened their sessions, he had started to read psychiatric books. One of the things that had really started to bother him after the third book was that as a victim, he was likely to do it as well. He was likely to make someone else a victim in the same way he was. And he was! He was victimizing other people! Mirage's fear, the fear of his sire, his friend, was proof of that. Why else would she have been scared of him?

Harry stumbled when his foot got snagged in a snake hole and he began to fall down a hill. He went ass over tea kettle down the slope. He felt rocks, weeds, bush branches, and twigs hit him, snag him, and tear at him. Suddenly, he found himself airborne.

Suddenly, all thoughts ceased. Everything became fuzzy and quiet. His body went limp and darkness settled over his vision. He never felt the icy cold water. He never heard the splash. He never felt the current drag his body away with his unconscious mind held captive inside.

His head hit the bottom of the deep river a couple of times. The current was swift and strong making him hit the rocks harder and faster, his limp body not fighting the current even a little bit. Then the river plunged into a small body of water but the current swept Harry's unresisting body into an underground river thats entry was near the bottom of what could be called a pond or a very small lake.

He then disappeared into the darkness with the rushy water.

§

Licentia yawned as her teacher stood before the class, reading aloud from the science text book in her hands. She normally enjoyed wizarding science especially since they had just started a new unit about the physiology of magical creatures that allowed them access to magic unlike the physiology of muggle animals as most magical children called them. It really was quite fascinating.

Licentia looked down at her paper where she had been doodling for the past twenty minutes. In the top right corner it had her daddy Harry underwater in a river with his eyes closed and up above was a lady with a kitty calling her daddy Harry's name.

In the left corner was a drawing of her daddy Harry laying face down next to a river with four shadowy standing around him.

On the bottom was her daddy Harry sitting in a throne next to another throne with someone in it and people were kneeling in front of them. Her daddy Harry was all dark while the person next to him was all white. Both of them were wearing crowns.

She didn't know why she drew those. They were just things that she saw. Like when she looked in the mirror, or at a window with her reflection in it, or even when she looked at a glass of water, she saw images like she was there, just a bystander. She has seen these images alone that day.

"Licentia! Pay attention!" a sharp voice that belonged to her teacher snapped. Her classmates giggled as she flushed with embarrassment.

"Yes, ma'am."

§

Ronald Weasely sat on his bed in his room, an old Weasely sweater in his hands. It was one that his mom had knitted for Harry back in his first year. When Harry had stayed with them for the Quidditch World Cup he had accidentally left it behind. At the time when he had first found it, he had thought about throwing it away since Harry had obviously outgrown it, but now he was glad that he hadn't. Now he had something left of Harry.

Victoria, Harry's girlfriend, was staying with them since she no longer had anywhere else to go. She was staying in Percy's old bedroom since Percy had still yet to apologize to the family. She was a nice girl, yes, but Ron just got this weird feeling ever since he was forced to spend every day with her. Before at Hogwarts, visits were spasmodic and short since Ron and Hermione had, had classes and homework and Umbridge to deal with while Victoria had been taking care of a baby until Harry Junior had been kidnapped, then she had spent her time trying to hunt down her and Harry's missing son.

Now, though, he kept noticing the oddest things. Like how she always seemed to be watching Fred and George. Or like when she seemed to get uncomfortable whenever Ginny was around. Then there was also the time when he had accidentally walked in on her in the bathroom and she hadn't even yelled at him like Ginny and Hermione did when he had done it to them in the past. Accidentally, of course, with Hermione.

But those were all easy to explain away. Who wasn't always watching Fred and George when they were in the same room to try and keep from being pranked?

Who wouldn't be uncomfortable being in the same room as someone who had a crush on the person you're dating and in love with?

And she was probably shocked and embarrassed of him walking in on her in the bathroom.

He really did need to start knocking before he walked in.

But if those things were so easy to explain away, why did they leave a bad taste in his mouth?

§

Hermione smiled brightly as she put away her book in her new leather bookbag that she had bought just earlier that day. Closing her eyes, she listened to the sounds around her.

People were quietly chatting while they ate and drank. A radio not far away was softly playing music that was unfamiliar to her.

The sun was shining brightly up above, and the wind was gently blowing down low. It was warm but no uncomfortably so. Everything was just right. Everything was perfect.

Today was the perfect day.

"Senorita," a deep voice spoke softly but it still surprised her. Opening her eyes, she saw the handsome Spaniard whom was her waiter placing her drink that she had ordered in front of her on the table. She smiled up at him.

"Gracias."

He nodded with a smile before turning around to leave, obviously assuming that she knew little to no Spanish. She hated it when people did that. When they saw that she was a tourist, they simply assumed that she wouldn't know their language.

What most people didn't realize was that Hermione Granger spoke three different languages not including her mother tongue, English. She knew Spanish, French and Bulgarian.

When she had been younger, Hermione's grandmother on her father's side had babysat her until her tragic death involving a bank robbery when Hermione had been seven years old. Her grandmother had only spoken French and had taught it to her granddaughter as she learned how to speak English, which made Hermione fluent in both tongues. Even now with her grandmother passed away, Hermione and her father often spoke to each other in French to honor the elderly woman's memory, and to drive Hermione's mother up the wall because she didn't speak a word of French.

When she was eight years old, Hermione had started to learn how to speak Spanish after having watched two hours of Spanish Soap Operas while she had been visiting her Uncle Travis and Aunt Samantha. When she had turned eleven, she was quite fluent in Spanish, almost as fluent as she was in French and English.

When Hermione had gone with Victor Krum to the Yule Ball, she had, had Victor teach her his native tongue while also studying on her own. It had seemed to have been the most polite thing to do, and also since Hermione had considered working with foreign relations in the Ministry of Magic after she graduated.

Hermione picked up her coffee that she had ordered before taking a look around her. Her parents had a dental practitioner awareness of new dental practices conference and they had decided to bring her along with them and that they would spend two weeks vacationing in Spain.

The wind had caused a piece of paper in front of her flutter and would have flown away had she not earlier placed a silver spoon on it. It was actually a clipping from the Daily Prophet with a picture of her and Harry hugging in the tent right before Harry had, had to go out and face that Hungarian Horntail. A sad smile made its way onto her face as she watched Harry's surprised look at them getting caught.

'Damn that Rita Skeeter and her photographer.' briefly flashed across Hermione's mind, but she shoved that thought down. The thought of Harry made her a little sadder.

When they had first learned of Victoria and how she had been pregnant with Harry's child, she had been so surprised. She had known that Harry had, had a crush on Cho Chang but she hadn't thought that he would have allowed himself to drool over the Asian girl while dating the muggle girl next door back home in Surrey. He hadn't seemed like that kind of guy.

Then again, he hadn't seemed like the kind of guy to take off without some kind of explanation. He hadn't seemed like the kind of guy to go about an entire year without any kind of word about whether or not he was alive, doing well, and/or where he was.

Hermione sighed, staring sadly at the moving picture. A question floated into her mind as she gently stroked Harry's surprised face in the picture. Unaware that she was getting a couple of strange looks, Hermione softly spoke her question aloud.

"Who are you really, Harry Potter?"

§

Sirius stared into the flames in the fireplace that was licking away at the wood inside. The flames were an unusual shade of purple and gave off a purple light but no heat. The room bathed in purple light seemed more eeiry, more other worldly. Sirius, also bathed in the purple light, seemed darker, more crazy, more sinister in the unusual light.

Amber liquid appeared to be tainted by the strange light, not like Sirius cared really. He just raised the glass, emptied its contents before setting it back down and refilling it with more amber liquid from a glass bottle that sat on the side table beside the armchair that he was sitting in.

He was losing everything all over again. He had lost Lily, James, Harry and Remus along with his freedom nearly fifteen years ago. Then, two years ago, he had regained Harry and Remus and a portion of his freedom back when he had escaped from Azkaban. Then nearly a year ago, he had lost Harry again and he was realizing now that he was losing Remus as well, but now he had his complete freedom, but it just wasn't enough for him. He had almost regained everything, but he had nearly lost everything all over again.

He had, had a crush on Remus ever since he was thirteen. At the time back then, he had been afraid to admit his own sexuality to himself, much less anyone else, but wanting to do something to make Remus fall in love with him nevertheless, he had suggested that he, James and Peter become animagus for Remus back after they had just first found out so their werewolf friend wouldn't be all alone during the full moons.

When he had turned seventeen, he had finally admitted to himself that he liked men as well as women, but that he preferred men more. But he hadn't been ready to admit that to James or Remus just in case they rejected him, James because he was his only true friend and Remus because Sirius was in love with him. He hadn't cared about Peter, really, but he didn't want to tell him either because he was afraid to admit it to anyone else and because he also didn't want Peter to go and blab his secret to anyone else, especially James and Remus, whom Sirius knew would be the first ones that Peter would run to with the information.

When he had turned twenty-one, he had finally admitted it to James and Lily while under the heavy influence of alcohol. When he was sober with a hangover from hell, they had accepted him and despite their better judgments, had promised not to tell Remus and allowed Sirius to pluck up the courage and tell the wolf man himself.

That was the real reason why he had suggested Peter instead of Remus. He had been trying to keep Remus safe and try to keep the snake man from going after his beloved Remus.

Then he had lost it all.

After he had escaped from Azkaban, he had hunkered down with Remus. When he had been getting ready to tell him about his feelings, he had begin to blather about Snape whom was his supposed mate. Then he had started on about how he had another mate, a second mate to finish their triumvirate.

Sirius had hoped for the longest time that it was him but after three weeks after Harry had run away, with absolutely no mention of him being a possibility, he had begun to give up hope. Now, now he was out of hope after his and Remus's last talk and him talking about how his second mate was going to come of age soon. Sirius was already of age so there was no chance that it was him.

He had lost everything. Especially his long time crush. If only Harry would come back...

If Harry came back, then he'd have everything all over again.

He knew it. He just knew it. All he needed was Harry and everything would fix itself all over again.

§

Mirage stared at the doors to the underground lair of the vampires. She had spent three days looking all over for her childe but he was just gone. She was hoping that another vampire found him and brought him here. If not, then she was quite sure that she was going to do.

Stepping forwards, Mirage had to instantly leap backwards to keep from being hit as the doors burst open outwards. The force of the flying doors caused her hair to fly backwards, but otherwise she was unaffected. She then focused on what had caused the doors to fly open and blinked in surprise.

Chaos.

It was the only word that could possibly even come close to explained or describing what was going on inside the welcoming hall. Vampires were fighting everywhere. They were fighting physically, magically and even verbally.

What was going on here?

* * *

_There? That good? _


	37. Chapter 37: Entranced

**Chapter 37**

**Entranced **

* * *

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes, the room around him was going in and out of focus, making him squint irritably. He then caught sight of two figures standing at the foot of his bed. He tried to focus on them but his eyes refused to cooperate with him.

"Its good to see that you are awake." a voice came from the figure on his left.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, still squinting at them.

"The better question is whom are you, but I will answer your question nonetheless. My name is Gemini and my friend here is Nikolai. We are two of the nine elders from the vampire council. You will meet the seven other elders at a later point in time." the figure on his left said.

"Now, who are you?" the one on his right, Nikolai, demanded rather gruffly in a deep voice that signified that he was a man just as Gemini was.

"Harry. Harry Potter." Harry groaned as the room gave another sudden lurch, making him feel rather ill.

"Ah, I see that the thirst is rising in you, fledgling? When was the last feeding?" Gemini asked, coming to the side of Harry's bed and placing a hand on Harry's forehead. Suddenly everything became calm, clear and lucid. Harry looked up slowly at Gemini and saw the most beautiful man that he had ever seen before.

He had shaggy blonde hair that hung in loose curls, delicately framing his face as if it were a gold gilded picture frame. His eyes were a deep blue that seemed to both pierce and suck you in. Long dark lashes that weren't too girly, made them seem darker, wider, more mysteriously alluring. His skin was an egyptian-like gilden brown that seemed to shimmer, glow, with a golden aura in the gloomy room. His lips were full and pouty, a dark burgundy shade that looked so unnatural that it looked natural. His face didn't have aristocratical build, but his features were striking and soft mixed together. His nose was small and straight while his cheekbones were high and striking. His jaw was firm and manly while his chin was soft and feminine. He was a very beautiful man.

"When was the last time you fed?" the man, Gemini, inquired once more. Harry stared at the man, entranced by him.

"I don't know." intoned Harry, his British accent reappearing from his inattention to everything but the stunning vampiric beauty before him.

"Gemini, look at his eyes." breathed Nikolai. "Childe, whom is your sire?"

Harry's eyes turned towards Nikolai and saw an equally stunning man. Jet black hair that fell straight but with natural blue and red highlights shimmering gently and almost unnaturally in the light. Golden eyes, like a cat's eyes, that were almond shaped gleamed at him, piercing him to the very core and beyond. Ivory skin glowed, unblemished, making him even more unearthly, god-like. He was definitely not tall, but he was quite lithe and entirely feminine looking except for his definitely masculine jaw.

"Childe, answer me!" Nikolai growled, irritated that Harry was only staring at him rather than answering.

"Mirage," Harry breathed, still awed by Nikolai's beauty and stilled enthralled by his cravings. "Mirage adopted me. I was turned by two other vampires who changed me when I was taking a walk through a park."

"Gemini, what the-" Nikolai began but stopped, gasping as he stared at Harry. "He's one of mine!" he breathed, releasing the air that he had just suddenly inhaled at his surprise.

"And mine. NIkolai, we've found our second prince." Gemini murmured. He brought his free hand to Harry's face, gently cupping his cheek and stroking it with his thumb. Harry whimpered as the thumb brushed across the bottom of his lip.

"Please," he breathed, a burning sensation that he had never felt before erupted in the put of his stomach.

Nikolai's eyes flashed brightly as he moved lithely to Harry's side, his hand shimmering along the teen vampire's side up to his chest, along his pectoral, briefly encircling a nipple before continuing to the crook of his neck, pressing his thumb against Harry's jugular vein.

"Oh fledgling, we'll do that and more." Nikolai breathily whispered as he bent down, nipping gently on Harry's collar bone.

"Yes!" Harry moaned, then hitched as Gemini bent to kiss him on the lips, his fangs gently piercing Harry's lower lip.

"Have you ever had sex with another vampire, fledgling?" Nikolai asked, traveling up his neck. Gemini released his lips, allowing him to answer.

"No," he groaned, arching forward in order to regain that magnificent touch, that magnificent feeling.

"Then prepare yourself, fledgling. This will be most... transcendental." Gemini lustfully informed him, breathing the last word against his lips before once again capturing them with his own.

Mirage's eyes flashed as she ducked and dodged through the chaos, irritated. What was going on here? She hadn't seen this many vampires fighting like this in more than four decades.

"Mirage!" a soft voiced chimed, surprising her into stopping inthe middle of the chaos. Mirage turned to find Hallucia, a girl identical to her in every way except that he hair was acid green and piled into two messy buns on the top of her head. He baby sister.

"Hallucia, what in the hell is going on here?"

Hallucia giggled, her eyes flashed brightly, glittering with amusement. "Politics. It's a debate, Mirage. Its time to change head clan members and everyone's debating on whom will compete in the vampiric honor trials. I'm just here to watch. My caln's twelve candidates have already been decided."

Frowning, Mirage demanded, "Why has your clan already decided?" They only chose head clan members every half century. Had it already been fifty years since the last? Time seemed to fly by so fast.

"Because we're lovers, not fighter, silly." Hallucia playfully admonished her sister. Mirage growled and took a swipe at her, not all that playfully.

"Vampire politics. At least we're more civilized than werewolves. They just let the strongest rule. At least we incorporate wit, intelligence and tactical coordination in our brutally physical politics." Hallucia mattered darkly, showing maturity for the first time that night.

"That's true." Mirage muttered darkly, remembering, as her sister was, back to the night they had tried to forge a treaty with the werewolves in Britain but had run into the werewolve's political interchanging of leaders which resulted in the failure of all negotiations. Fenrir Greyback had not wanted to forge any sore of a relationship with vampires except as their executioners.

"Ah, lets go somewhere more quiet. I have some juicy gossip to share with you." Hallucia waggled her eyebrows playfully before disappearing into the fighting masses of vampires. Rolling her eyes at her sister's antics, Mirage slipped into the chaos after her little sister.

Hermione blinked in surprise at the letter that Ron had sent her. Apparently he had overheard his parents speaking with Dumbledore over the floo and heard that the entire school was taking part in an exchange program that the United Magical Nations of the World (the U.M.N.W.) had decided to instigate to better encourage better relations world wide and to also help broaden horizons. What kind of horizons apparently wasn't mentioned during the conversation.

From what Dumbledore had mentioned, according to Ron, is that two schools had randomly been chosen and a coin was flipped to see which school would visit the other first. Dumbledore had lost the coin toss so Hogwarts would be going to visit a school whose name Ron couldn't remember and that they would be staying at the school all year, even during holidays.

Of course, this was all supposed to be a surprise like the Tri-Wizard Tournament had supposed to have been.

Hermione considered the letter for a bit before she set it down. She looked about her room at all the souvenirs that she had collected over the years from her parents' globe hopping. She never did understand how her parents got so much time off and why she'd never been to their dental office, but she had grown up with things like this and she wasn't going to start asking questions about what she had always known and felt safe with. But that wasn't what occupied her thoughts at the moments.

She looked at her snowglobes from Germany, Italy and Sweden. She had three posters showing landscapes from Iceland, Bulgaria and Ireland. She had a stuffed toy kangaroo from Australia, an alligator from Greenland, a wolf from Russia and a panda from China. She had a golden pendant from Egypt, a decorative fan from Japan, a tribal necklace from Africa, and a jewelry box from Poland. In pictures around her room showed her in France, Romania, Austria and Transilvania. It had just occurred to her that she had never been to America in all of her life.

Hermione then rose from her bed, a determined look on her face. Clad in a pair of blue flannel pajama pants with a baggy tie-dye shit that she had bought from a sidewalk shirt vendor in London, she strode from her clean and orderly room, down the immaculate hallways, down the narrow stairs and into the horrendously cluttered and messy living room.

Her parents were both watching the television set, which was turned on to a movie that was familiar but unfamiliar enough so she couldn't quite place it. Both of her parents turned to gaze at her, muting the movie so they could give their beloved only daughter their undivided attention.

"Mom, dad, can we take a vacation to America? I've never been there and I want to learn more about it before my school year starts because my school's taking a trip to another school there and staying there for the year. So, please, may we go?" Hermioned asked, hopeful that they would condone her request.

Jane and John Granger both looked at each other, considering their daughter's request. She had never asked them to go somewhere for their vacation except for last year when she had asked that they make a brief two week visit to Bulgaria to visit her friend, Victor Krum, but she hadn't asked them to take their entire vacation there. A request like this just didn't seem normal for Hermione.

"Hermione dear, are you sure you want to go to America?" Jane asked. Hermione nodded, her frizzy brown hair bobbing with her head.

"Yes, I want to learn more about their culture because I know that it's vastly different from ours! I mean, they don't even drink tea! And over there they drive on the wrong side of the street and it's alright to swear and be violent." Hermione began to ramble off all of the differences that she saw between the two countries which made her parents smile.

"Alright dear, we'll book our vacation this weekend. Now off with you, your mother and I were watching this movie." John shooed his daughter, turning the volume back on the television. Hermione let out an uncharacteristic squeal of joy, that she only did at home, and hugged her mother and father in thanks before darting back upstairs to write to Ron to tell him about this big new development in her vacation.

Harry let out a load groan of protest as he returned back to the land of the living. He blearily blinked about the room when he heard a soft chuckle that sounded rather close. He jumped when he felt an arm cross across his hip.

* * *

_I tried to make it longer in apology for taking so long. I got caught up in school but I promise that I won't this semester. I've got my classes balanced, I'm no longer getting up at 5:00am just for school, I'm getting up at 8:30am, I no longer have a job (although I am applying for a photographer position at a local portrait shop) and I am trying out for a bunch of competitions for FFA, but I promise that I will devote at least 20 minutes to at least 1 hour of time each night to write. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. _

_Please review and tell me if you liked it or not. I plan on taking this somewhere where I doubt you'd expect and Victoria is soon going to get her "reward" for what she did to Harry. _

_Promise. _


	38. Chapter 38: Submissives

**Chapter 38**

**Submissives**Harry let out a load groan of protest as he returned back to the land of the living. He blearily blinked about the room when he heard a soft chuckle that sounded rather close. He jumped when he felt an arm cross across his hip.

* * *

"Mmm, the fledgling is experienced." a voice murmured in his ear.

"And veerrrry responsive." another voice murmured from in front of him, drawing out the word 'very' making it sound more seductive than it should have ever been. A pair of lips found their way to his throat, gently nipping away at the bruised and abused flesh from just a while ago.

It was then Harry's sex and sleep fogged brain cleared up enough for him to remember that he had been having sex with two vampire elders named Gemini and Nikolai. Gemini was in front while Nikolai was behind him.

"I- uh, oh, yeeeesssssssssss!" Harry accidentally slipped into parseltongue when Gemini sank his fangs into his throat. He felt a response from Nikolai that made him respond in the same manner. Nikolai then began to grind against him, licking and nipping at his shoulder.

"Dear god almighty, I don't know how you're doing that, but don't you dare stop!" Nikolai growled, growing more persistent as Harry continued to babble incoherently in the strange magical language of the snakes. Nikolai then sank his fangs into Harry's shoulder, also drinking and lapping away at his life's essence.

It was then that Harry's response to Nikolai's response subsided. In other words, Harry exploded all over the bed with his release, enjoying the sensation of having two vampires drinking his blood.

Harry sat there as they drank from him, whimpering every time a tongue was laved against the bite wounds. Once they had finished, Harry, purring like a kitten, then scooted up to Gemini while pulling Nikolai with him. He gently nuzzled Gemini's chest as he purred, allowing the two vampires to regain their composure.

"He's not only of our lines," Nikolai murmured, stroking Harry's hair. "He's also of Genevuire, Angel and Brogan's lines." Gemini stroked Harry's hip possessively, his golden eyes softening as the boy continued to act like a cat.

"We already knew that he was of Brogan's line, but how did you figure out he was of Genevuire and Angel's lines?" Harry nipped lightly at Gemini's pectoral muscle, slowly drawing the blood closer to the surface. "Yes, baby, drink and then we'll go and get you some real sustenance."

"My line has slight telepathic abilities and I'm able to discern one's bloodlines by drinking their blood. I saw Genevuire, Angel, Brogan, you and myself. I believe that, that's a good indication as to whose bloodlines he belongs to." Nikolai made a slight pause. "He is our second prince. The prince of darkness."

"So we have found them both." Gemini murmured as Harry finally sank his fangs into Gemini's pec. Gemini smiled down at the young vampire, his fangs flashing gently in the dim light.

"The time of prophecy draws near." Nikolai replied.

"Indeed. And we've been waiting for you two for quite some time." a new voice broke in, making both Gemini and Nikolai to jump and turn towards the intruders. Harry, sensing their fear, jumped up to protect them, being the alpha that he was.

Harry hissed a vampiric hiss at them, not a parseltongue hiss, warning them off. His fangs glittered menacingly and his eyes were narrowed in distrust, sparkled with anger and shone with the willingness to attack.

"Fledgling, you dare-" began one of the elders, but was suddenly broke off when Nikolai leapt from the bed and encircled Harry with both of his arms, nuzzling the side of the long pale throat.

"Peace, princeling. They mean us no harm and they will not hurt Gemini or me. They are here to protect, they are friends. Please dear prince, allow yourself to calm and return to bed. We are not decent." Nikolai murmured in the gentlest voice that any of them had ever heard. Harry turned, and seeing that his lover from the day before was naked, then hurried him back into the bed where he could be covered, and only after a minute of careful consideration and study of the intruders, he too crawled back into the bed, in-between the two vampire council members.

"You know that it is not wise to upset an alpha when he is near submissive lovers." Gemini murmured, rubbing his hands over Harry's body, soothing the poor boy.

"Alpha?" one woman with copper red hair and dark tanned skin laughed. "We know that you two are not submissive's! You two are two of the most dominant men that I have ever met!" The rest of the assembled vampires laughed and gave their assent to this comment.

Harry then began to growl, but a gentle kiss from Nikolai cured that. "Then explain to me why he's acting like a dominant while we act as submissive's?" Nikolai demanded, doing his best as well to sooth Harry. This caused the council to pause.

"The fledgling that we found, Harry, is our second prince. Our dark prince. You know what this means." Gemini murmured.

"What does it mean?" Harry asked, his voice deep and menacing still from the surprise of the intruders, distrust still shimmering brightly in his green eyes that were intently focused upon the intruders.

Silence met his question.

* * *

Remus sat with Severus in their living room, having just put their son, Harry's son, to bed. Remus was sitting in Severus's lap, stroking the soft black locks of his lover as Severus just held him, resting his chin on Remus's shoulder.

"I want my Harry," Severus whispered plaintively, a pair of black feathered wings behind him twitching slightly at the name of his mate. Remus gave a sad smile as continued to stroke Severus's locks.

"Sev, you know that we have to wait for Harry. We don't know where he is and he will come to us, after all, he brought us his child." Remus murmured. Severus let out a soft whimpered and cuddled closer to his fellow submissive.

"I know." He whispered. "But it hurts without him this close to mating season."

"Mm-hm." Remus murmured, stroking the back of Severus's neck in a reassuring manner. "I know, but at least you have me."

"Still want my Harry." Severus whimpered, trying to draw Remus as close to him as possible.

"I know, I know." He soothed.

_Sorry for being so short. My laptop that I normally use, well, it's motherboard decided that it wanted to check into an early grave so I've been waiting for my laptop to be fixed for the past two months because they keep finding more and more things wrong with it. The power switch was malfunctioning, some of the wiring inside was loose and damaged, stuff like that. It was working just fine when it left to the repair shop other than the fact that it wouldn't hook up to the internet and all of a sudden its a working junk yard. Eh, but I should be getting it back here soon, which means that my computer use won't be based on when my family isn't on. That and I've been using all of my computer time for the past two months working on homework and also traveling with the wrestling team recording their matches. _

_So anyways, since it's spring break, I promise that I'll try to get at least one more chapter up, if not two. Anyways, my mum wants to go to dinner now so see ya!_


End file.
